Life in a Superhuman Society
by Nature Kiddo
Summary: A story about a kid who was homeschooled for most of his life now entering UA high school. With no social skills, a low self-esteem, and a hit or miss quirk. Reality can be cruel but it can be beautiful sometimes.
1. Entering UA

**Our main character name is Inuko Suteki.**

* * *

**POV of a Transferred Student**

My name is Inuko. I'm 15 years old, possibly 5'6. I've been homeschooled throughout my entire life so my brain is trying to process on how highschool would be, especially in a superhero society. Honestly, I have a bad image of it. I feel like the kids there are gonna rip me apart. I tried to beg my parents to not transfer into a public school but they said I needed a social life if I wanted to be better hero. What does a social life has anything to do with being a hero? I just wanna save people cause the fun of it, not to impress people. The worst part is, I'm not even getting enroll into the same school that my child hood friend is in. Tamesu. His quirk was called Weight. Being able to make something light as a feather or heavy as a rock. Even without his quirk, he achieved things like becoming a junior boxing champion and hitting it off with the ladies. I don't know why I said that. Maybe I'm just jealous of him. He was a motivation in my life, the reason why I wanted to be a hero, not counting my parents who were also small heroes. I've trained a bit in Arobatics in my homeschool days and still is. My quirk is called Beast, a quirk that can boost my normal capabilities. The thing is, I don't know how to control it. When I transform into this big hairy werewolf looking person, I lose control and all I could think of is the intent to kill. Hench the reason why I train so daily. U.A highschool is where I'm enrolling too, a school where you are guaranteed to become a hero.

The thought of going to school tied a knot in my stomach. I had no social skills, I felt my life at home was uninteresting to people who would ask, and I'm afraid anything I could say might leave me in bad state with the other students. "Inuko! Are you done with the bathroom?" My mom called out. I was taking a refreshing shower to help clear my head. Truth of the matter is, I already washed myself up but I wanted to stay in here forever. But I couldn't. I left the tub while I dried up my brown hair with my Pokemon dry towel. "Yo, Inuko. Here's your school uniform." My dad said. I open up the door to yoink the clothes from him. I hated school with deep intent. Bad thoughts just kept filling my mind. Am I gonna get bullied? Will I get bad grades? Will I embarrass myself?

"Oh god..." I muttered, staring at myself in the mirror with a hue of red burning in my cheeks. As I left my room, my mom and dad looked at me with delighted as I worn my school uniform. My momma called me cute and handsome while my dad said I'll be okay. "Just find your own group son. Then you'll be okay."

I hated that he said that, what would my group be? Being driven to school, my heart was pounding right out of my chest. Finally being transferred, my home room would be currently 1-B. Supposedly, I should be taking the entrance exams to determined my skills but they need a few weeks to prepare. If I look good, I'll be able to go into the Hero Department where they would help you push forward into becoming a hero. If I look pretty lame, weak, and defenceless, I'll go to the General Education Department which is just regular highschool but still can be given the chance to cross over to the Hero Department. Honestly, I don't want General Educations, so I'm gonna abuse these 14 days I have with intense training on my quirk and physical body.

I stood in front of my classroom door. My parents were gone, I'm all alone despite it being over many people here in this school. Before I could slowly open up the door, someone was already coming out. My teacher, the blood hero they called Vlad King. "Our fresh meat, eh? Well then, my name is Sekijiro Kan your home room teacher for now. Nice to meet you Inuko Suketi."

My teacher greeted himself. Despite his serious look and background, he was seemingly nice and formal. "N-nice to meet you too." I greeted back timidly. Our small converstation started off about my uncontrollable quirk, explaining that I couldn't control it once using it. But I really wanted to become a hero but having a quirk where I can hurt people instead of saving them can be a major flaw. Sekijiro just laughed. "Heh! Don't worry kid! Within these two weeks, I'll help ya get some control over your quirk! You'll be offically apart class 1-B in no time!"

In a strange way, I liked the sounding of that. It was a bit empowering despite me not wanting to be here. Now the hard part, I gotta sit in class with 19 other students. Sekijiro saved me the trouble by introducing me to them. My legs rattled though. Seeing girls gossip while looking at me with a displeased stares, other boys giving me that either tough guy glare or that please don't sit by me look. Maybe I'm just too paranoid with my mind filling my head with negative thoughts like always. "Alright Suteki! There's a free desk by our class representative."

He pointed at a tall and pretty masculine guy who had rowdy orange hair. I sat at the desk next to him, luckily the otherside was just a window. "Yo, Suketi!"

I looked at the the class repsentative who greeted me. "I'm Kashi Sumato, the class rep! If you have any problems, talk to me." Kashi offered.

I obviously wasn't gonna do that due to shyness but I nodded anyways. P.E grounds, we're gonna do some sparring. I definitely wasn't gonna ask someone but Kashi came to me. I had deep intent to punch him, why won't he just piss off! "Hey Suteki! Wanna be my sparring partner?"

Not like I had a choice so I nodded. Having some mobility, I suppose I could fair well without using my quirk. But what I'm afraid of is that my opponent could have an overwhelming quirk or just simply better than me in combat in general. Me and him both got up our dukes with my legs still shaking place. "Don't pull any punches! Here I come!"

Kashi rushed at me with very impressive speed. But not enough to be consider as a quirk. He threw a punch at me but I was able to jump out the way, it was a perfect chance to strike but I was frozen up which is where I got blown by his quirk. His quirk was wind, he controls that. "That's my quirk! Whirlwind! Pretty common but also useful!"

He was right. I've heard a guy named Inasa Yoarashi made a name using that quirk. "C'mon! Let's go!"

I've slowly gotten up, I shouldn't be scared. I have to make a name for myself. _Mister Kan is watching..._

He was observing what I could do. I ran at Kashi who was seem prepared from how the wind was breezing. I immediately shot out the way once he blasted an wave of air pressure toward me, easy predicting. That's where I closed the distance and socked his jaw with a hard punch. I got a punch in, I was going for a kick afterwards but again he used his Wind Quirk to blow me far into the air. With a thud, I groaned. "That was a mean punch! But I wanna see your quirk!"

"I can't use it...now." I said to him while getting up again. "My quirk is a bit complicated, woof!" I barked. I immediately covered my mouth when letting out that little noise. It was like a sneeze. Kashi stared at me with a confused look. "Okay then...?"

There, I embarrassed myself. Thanks a lot heritage and stupid excitement. Kashi got up his dukes again. I assumed that he was gonna engage me close-combat but before he could attack, he was blown down by a splash of water. "Jesus Kaiyo! Watch where ya aiming your water!"

Sukia Kaiyo, the blue hair hot pepper. And no, not as hot as in good looking but when it comes to well...getting angry. Tsundere? I guess? Her quirk is Water, she can manipulate water! Duh! Her friend, the geeky white haired shorty. Yano Hikari, her quirk was Flash. She can blind people with the light coming from her eyes and using her glasses, she can create a killer light beam to burn her foes. "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass the geek in front of his new geeky friend!" She insulted both of us while laughing. Mhm, no point of being friends with her.

"S-stop using that word! Ya know how offensive that word is to me!" Yano shouted at her friend.

I went to go help Kashi up since it seems like he was the only friend I was getting here while I eyed Sukia. "She seems a bit mean." I said to Kashi.

"Don't worry. She's really nice once you get to her.' Kashi says.

* * *

I doubted that. Anywho, I've tried to train physically for the rest of this period. My quirk, I've always try to train on it my own but seemingly never get anywhere until I was caught in the bathroom by some short-brown haired guy with a cool-white mask below his chin. He had two other students with him so I guess I'm in for a rude awakening. Caught off guard when washing my hands, the dude pushed me against the wall really hard that I let out painful grunt. Now I look at the guy who probably wants to bully me to satisfied his ego. I was scared, it happen so suddenly. The boy looked at me with a smirk. "Hey new kid. I saw you eyeing Sukia."

"I...w-well...you see..." I stammering as he then wrapped his arm around my neck like we're friends or something.

"She looks pretty cute, doesn't she?"

"I g-guess?"

That's where he pushed me back against the wall again where I bumped my head. It hurted like fucking hell. "That's where the line crosses, okay? Stay away from my girlfriend or I'll make your life a living hell kid. If I even see you making eye contact with her, that'll have to put you on suicide watch after I'm done with you."

I was speechless from his vulgar words and my emotions were very mixed. I was extremely angry on one side while the other, I was extremely scared. It felt like tears was about to come bursting from my eyes, I immediately nodded. That's where he got his forearm away from my neck. "Don't mess with Gehimasu or we'll beat your ass up." One of his boys said while high fiving the other. That's where Gehimasu stopped dead in his tracks with an evil smirk on his face. "On second thought, you two make sure he doesn't run. I gotta take a piss." Gehimasu ordered as he went to a bathroom stall.

"...What?" I said as his two goons begin crowding around me. I tried to make a run for it but they kept me at bay with one of them even going as far as punching me hard in the gut. I dropped to my knees while holding my stomach in pain. Gehimasu came back up to see me. "Well kid, I hope you like the taste of piss."

He grabbed me by my hair as he and his friends dragged me to the stall. They were gonna dip my face in a toliet filled with urine. I had to have some dignity. I rather get my ass kicked than to go through something humiliating. I tried my hardest to push my head away from the toliet with seemingly my strength being able to overpower his. But then, he revealed his quirk. He grown four other arms that pushed down onto my head. I was going to lose this battle of strength so I had to play dirty. I shot my foot back that collided hard into his groin. I was able to break free while I was able to push through them. But, his goons jumped down onto me. Gehimasu growled while struggling to get up after taking a hard kick to the balls. "Fuck it! Imma kick your ass until you bleed."

After countless of fists and feet raining down onto me. I curled up, trying to protect myself. But one of them manage to get a kick to my cranium that left me blanked out. Luckily the beaten didn't last long due to the bell ringing. Thanks a lot fate, I missed lunch for a beating I recieve for just eyeballing a girl I didn't knew or talked to. I was taken to Recovery Girl office where my she healed me instantly. I regained my conscious and my vision with the first thing I've saw was a towel on the desk beside me covered in my blood assumingly and my lunch tray. We we're eating chicken Teriyaki, handburgers with a bag of apple slices. Thanks to miss Shuzenji, I felt no pain anymore, physically. Mentally? No, if those guys were willing to do to me for just looking at my classmate, I should be scared. I then looked at my hands to see my nails grown sharp like claws. I hadn't saw this before nor I don't remember trying to activate my quirk. I must've done it subconsciously. For some reason, I chuckled. "M-my quirk."

I can sharpen my nails into claws without fully transforming. Chiyo approached me. "Hello young boy. Have you gotten yourself in a scuffle? When your classmate found you in the bathroom, you were knock out, covered in bruises while bleeding from the forehead and nose." She informed me. My nails reverted back to normal as I picked up a small mirror. I could see a small cut on my forehead while I had a few small bruises here and there. "...It was an accident." I lied.

Recovery Girl just shook her head, seeing through the lie. "I've been a nurse for many years kiddo, I know the aftermath of a fight when I see one."

"..." I was speechless yet again, except I felt stupid for indirectly questioning her intelligence.

"Is someone bullying you little boy?" The healing hero asked me. I just shook my no. I didn't want this to become a bigger deal, my insecurity levels would probably skyrocket over nine thousand knowing I've told my parents instead of being a man and fight those guys back. But why me? Why was I put in that situation? I've literally done nothing wrong. And if I did tell, well yeah. People would be quick to judge negatively. Chiyo sighed as she went to hand me my lunch tray. "I hope you know we don't condone bullying in UA highschool. If someone is picking on you, please tell someone so we can take care of it."

"Y-yes...miss?"

"You can call me Recovery Girl. What's your name, child?"

I took a bite outta my burger. "Inuko Suteki..."

"Well then Inuko, I'll write you pass back to your classroom once you're finish eating."

I nodded. After that little feast, I went back to the classroom with a few bandages to hide my temporary scars. I've given my pass to Sekijiro who stared at me with a concern but serious expression. "We'll talk after class."

These bandages made it obvious to the others that I've gotten into scrap which was destroying my zero ability to socialize down to a negative. I took a seat at my desk with the class representative looking at me. "Hey Suteki...what happen? I didn't see you at lunch. Is everything okay?"

"I...don't wanna talk about it Kashi. Everything is fine." I replied, laying my head on my desk in shame.

At the end of the class, Sekijiro had me to stay to discuss my accident. "Tell me now, what happen to you?"

"I...got into a fight with someone." I lied so hard. He gave a sigh of disappointment which gave me a gulity depressing feeling. I quickly tried reason with him knowing that this could probably effect my chances of being a hero and I'll have to face my parents judgement that I don't even deserve. "Wait! P-please! The fight was an accident, it won't happen again! Never!"

I expected a harsh punishment but I didn't get that. "Fine. Just because this is your first day at school, I'll let you go with a warning."

A warning? I wanted to get off but even I felt that was easy to go off from.

Now the end of the school day, I was going to my parents apartment until I heard someone calling me. "Hey Inuko!"

When I turn to make eye contact, I immediately frozen. Sukia and a boy who also had blue hair, except his was shorter. His appearance looked more nerdy unlike his sister who was rocking the tomboyish punk look. The boy waved at me. "Are you okay there? I was the one who found you in the bathroom."

"...I'm...fine." I muttered. "Thank you for that..."

"I'm Buru Kaiyo! You must be in the same class my elder sister is in."

Buru was in General Education class since he wasn't good in fighting nor he wasn't that interested. I thanked him again for taking me to Recovery Girl office but damn I tried best not to look at Sukia who was eyeballing me with a glare. I looked away but she soon got in front of me while walking backwards, still trying to look at me. I kept looking away but she kept following my movements. "Oh my, you are quite the new breed. I'll name you the rebellious nerd." I then bumped into her when she stopped in front of me. "Geez asshole, I just wanted to see your stupid scars. Obviously, you lost that fight."

I shrugged my shoulders while walking pass her, I heard a small sigh coming from Buru as I gave him a side glance. But with that side glance, I saw Gehimaru on the other side of the street, giving me a death stare. I just picked up the pace to my apartment but surprise surprise, we lived in the same apartment building. "We live in the same apartment building, coindence is it not?" Buru chuckled. "Hey Inuko, we should hang out. I got video games."

With all honestly, my feelings were mixed. I didn't want any interactions but yet, I did wanted to make friends. Buru felt like Kashi, one I could easily get along one. But...what if Gehimasu finds out I'm in his girlfriend house? I might suffer an even worser beating. As I entered my house, my mother shot to me and saw my bandages covering over my scars. "I-inu-chan sweetie, your face...what happen?"

"H-heh...training." I lied. Lie after lie. I lied to Sekijiro, saying it was just a fight. Now I'm lying to my mom saying it was training. My mom name is Inukai, and my dad name was Yoshigo. Even though they put me in the worst situation in my life, these were the best parents a guy could ask for. My mom was worried but she believed me.

But then, suddenly my dad wrapped his arm around my neck, snickering. There, ptsd struck me when Gehimasu was playing buddy buddy with me in school. It soon went away when my dad started to act like...a dad. "On your first day, huh?"

"What?"

I then seen that grin. That father grin defines that your dad is gonna say something embarrassing that'll always haunt the back of your mind for some reason. "So my son likes girls with blue hair-"

I didn't wanted to hear that so I quickly separated myself from my cringy dad. Hearing my father laugh just twisted my stomach further, I've just realized that people really do watch me from afar. Anywho, I wanted to accept Buru offer. I shouldn't give a fuck about Gehimasu. I needed to make friends. After a little while of freshing up and clothes changing. I was now stepping in front of their door very hesitated to knock until the door opened. It was Sukia, wearing a one of those cool face masks like Gehimasu under her chin. "Oh, it you. The rebellious nerd. If you're looking for Buru, then me and him are going somewhere with some friends. You're welcome to join but here, you're gonna have to wear this."

She held out a black cool-face mask with a white skull on it. I rather drink sewage water while getting gangbanged by crocodiles than wear that stupid mask. But, my parents wanted me to socialize. So I took it and wrapped it under my mouth. I hoped that one of her friends wasn't him, please god not him. Buru then came out, wearing a cool-face mask as well. "Hey Inuko! Sorry that we couldn't play video games, but I hope you enjoy where we're going now." Buru says.

I lightly shrug my shoulders as Sukia later called out to us. "Bring yer asses ya damn geeks!"

Me and Buru were walking behind Sukia towards a warehouse. It was a few guys there...including that son of a bitch Gehimasu. I was frighten though cause he might get me beaten up again, and this time, I wouldn't have Recovery Girl to clean my mess which would result my parents getting in. Going to the warehouse, there was an arena? A wrestling arena! I liked wrestling. Wrestling Sports Entertainment that is. "Heyo, my man Puro! Gehimasu!"

"Hey Sukia!" Gehimasu greeted her happily as Sukia walked to the bathroom. Buru left to a room that had wardrobe written on the door, thus I was left alone with Gehimasu. "What the fuck are you doin here?"

I lowered my head. "Just here to watch."

Gehimasu laughed as shoved shoulder, repeatedly. "Just here to watch? Even after I told you to stay away from Sukia?" He said in a loud whisper.

I didn't say anything so he pulled me close so he can whisper in my ear. _You better not come to school tomorrow or I'll fucking bash your skull into the concrete._

I didn't know what to say afterwards. That threat was very intimidating and very truthful. He then went away when Puro started to approach me. Puro was a grown man, probably in his mid to late 20s. This guy had a killer physique. "You coming here with Sukia, I'm assuming you're here to join us?"

"Oh..I-I..."

"Yo. You should think about it. If you join us, Puro could teach you a few things about fighting." Sukia piped in, now wearing a tank top-shirt and sweat pants.

"She's right ya know. I'm an expert in Mix Martial Arts. These can help when you're fighting those villains."

He was right, this can help. But what about Gehimasu, he was going to beat me up even more. "Y-yeah, please train me."

I was going to get beat up anyways, so I didn't care. "Well then, welcome...?"

"Inuko Suteki..."

"Well then, your training buddy is Sukia. She still a rookie but she does have more experience. Get in the ring you guys!"

_Oh great. Thanks for making my social life even worse._ I thought. Me and Sukia both entered the arena with Puro calling over Sukia.

"To get you started off first Inuko. We're gonna work on your Grappling. To begin, you clinch or in wrestling terms, tie up with your opponent."

He and Sukia demonstrated by locking up with each other. With their torso bent forward, Sukia had a grip on Puro right wrist while she and Puro loose hands were wrapped around each other necks. "Here, you'll be clinch fighting where you try to take control over your opponent. The most common technique controls are overhook and underhook."

Puro had stifted into the double overhook hold while Sukia was in the double underhook. Basically Sukia's arms were wrapped under Puro's while holding on his back torso while Puro was over and circling around hers. "I personally think the underhook hold is superior considering it can be used for takedowns. That if Sukia did have the strength to slam me." Puro chuckled. Sukia just rolled her eyes while they released from each other. "Now let us see you try. Takedown Sukia." He said to me while going over to the turnbuckle. I gulped while walking over to Sukia, she giggled at me at how awkward I was acting. So we clinched up with me trying to get both my arms under hers. Surprisingly, I manage to do so, now I need to turn my body and slam her into the mat. But, she wasn't letting up. She then maneuver out of my left underhook while pulling up my arm. She then pulled my arm over her head as she manage to get behind me. I was doomed, she then got her arms around my wrist before lifting up her back torso backwards. On my head, she slammed me to the mat. Puro snickered. "While I did said the underhook seems superior when it comes to taking down your opponent, that doesn't mean you shouldn't underestimate the overhook."

"Geez, are you okay?" Buru asked, standing outside the arena with a referee shirt on.

"I slam your ass hard." She taunted me. I got up while rubbing my head, luckily she did know how to keep a guy safe by not slamming me to hard. "You good?"

She asked me. Wow, she actually shown concern. I nodded my head. I've learn more about basic wrestling takedowns and counters. We then changed our setting, going over to a large floor mat. Now for some effective takedowns/throws. In Judo, it more focus on takedowns/throws which lead to many techniques. A hip throw, a basic judo move. I grabbed Sukia's left wrist before wrapping my arm around her torso. "Hey, be careful with me."

"Y-yeah, okay."

I then turned my hips a bit with mine being below and in front of Sukia's. I lifted with my hips while pulling her arm forward to slam her onto the mat. "Great, great! There's some quick improvement!"

We took a break after more training drills. I was sitting against the warehouse wall with me drinking a glass icy cold water. I was watching the others going over promo's in the arena, Sukia then stumbled beside me. "Hey Rebellious."

I was startled by her sudden appearance. "A-ahuh?"

"I said _hey_ you dork."

I lowered my head. "Am I the Rebellious Dork now...?"

"Nope, just Rebellious now. You seem pretty good during our sparring match. Still ain't better than me though." She gave me playful punch on the arm.

"Yeah..." My awkward ass said. I didn't know how to continue a converstation which lead to an awkward silence.

"So, do you like wrestling? Ya know, the one do you see on TV?"

"Oh, u-uh y-yeah. My parents was planning on taking me to watch EJW this Wednesday..." I replied.

"Oh my god. You watch Elite Japan Wrestling? Dude, who's gonna win at Starbound next Sunday, Gondra or Okamki? Interference and DQs count."

"Okamki of course. I mean he lost against Gondra previously because of an interference. They're obviously not gonna let that happen again."

"True but c'mon. Gondra could've won that match fair and sqaure if the ref wasn't out from a shitty chair shot to the arm."

This is possibly the first converstation that was really long. It was just about Wrestling sports Entertainment. "Hey, you got any plans on Saturday? You can come with me and my family at Starbound. There, we'll offically place our bets."

"S-sure! I'll be glad!" I accepted.

Holy shit, did I finally found my own group? Sukia nodded happily before getting up to go over to the arena. Gehimasu was absolutely pissed but he didn't came to me, he went right to Sukia. What was he going to say? Buru then stopped to sit by me. "Is Gehimasu giving you problems?" He said in a loud whisper

I was phased out by hatred. I never felt like this before. What was that fucker gonna say about me to my potential friend. "Inuko?"

He called to me again. I snapped back to reality as I shook my head. "H-huh?"

"Gehimasu. Is he giving you a problem?"

"Well, sorta. I mean, don't tell anyone this. But...he and his boys beat me up in the bathroom." I admitted.

"I knew it! You should tell the teachers or your parents!" He replied with a whisper.

I shook my head. "No, no! Please don't! I couldn't let everybody know I let those guys beat me up. It'll just heighten my embarrassment."

"Well..." Buru mumbled. "Okay. Gehimasu is a jerk though, he use to bully me back in Eighth grade before meeting my sister. Now he's just sucking up so he can get with my sister. At this point, he's just a try hard. I wish somebody can stick it up to him."

"Me too."

"So hey, my sister is really taking a liking to you. That's a good thing, right? I mean, I'm really happy that she finally has something in common with someone who isn't...well destructive."

My face burn extremely red, usually this is where I shoot away but out of curiousity, I wonder why he thinks that. "What do you mean?"

"You see, my sister and I are polar opposites. She wants to be a Hero while I want to live a normal life. I'm more of a nerdy type while she...well, let's say the jock type. She likes shooting and fighting games while I like RPG-"

"I get it. Your the brain and she's the brawn. She has a tough background while you have a light background."

"...Hm, ya know. I actually wanna continue this converstation later. Don't forget about it." Buru stood up. Sukia was walking to the exit, waving at us, gensturing us to follow. This day for me was very mix. I made friends I hope and I made enemies in one day. But making other friends beside Tamesu, I feel like socialzing wasn't as bad. I headed back home with Buru and Sukia. "See ya in school tomorrow Inuko!" Buru waved goodbye while him and his elder sister went inside their parents apartment. I went in mine, the lights were off but the 40 inch TV was on. My dad passed out on the couch with 6 beer cans on the small table in front of him. "Inuko, you're home? About time. What were you doing out at the rest of the day? You better not been at some girl house. I'm okay with you socializing but I don't want them ruining your innocence." My mom says while brushing her teeth in the bathroom, I was heading to my bedroom. Wondering how tomorrow was gonna be for me.

Waking up at 6:50 am, I killed time by fixing my own breakfest and freshing up. Then later, I've left out at 7:45 am. School wasn't far so a good little walk would suffice. "Hold your ass, Rebellious nerd!"

Sukia and Buru were pacing behind me, I slowed with my head lowered.

"What?"

"I thought it was Rebellious."

"Ah shaddup. I call you whatever!" She gave me a shoulder bump. "Where is your cool-face mask I gave you?"

I left it at home. "I...left it. I'm sorry...my mom says it makes me look like a delinquent."

She then smacked me upside my head. "That was the point you dumbass! It makes you look less lame!"

"What about me...am I less lame with it?" Buru piped in.

"Of course, but your my little brother so you're excused. But Rebellious isn't!"

I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry...I'll make sure to bring it next time."

Sukia then gave me a dumbfounded stare. I risen my head up from the snorting that came from her. "Rebellious, you're such a sidewalk. With a low self-esteem like that, everybody gonna walk over you."

That was an educational low-blow so I didn't say anything. With a stoic expression, I just looked at her with my tongue sticked out. That only made her giggle more. "You're such a kid. Hey, are you gonna come to Puro's warehouse afterschool? "

"Yeah, probably."

"Probably? I'll drag your ass out if I have to."

"W-why?"

"Because. We're rivals now. You like EJW, I like EJW. You want to become hero, I want to be a heroine. We were meant to be rivals. I need my rivals sharp so I can improve better."

"Wow, that's probably the most nicest thing you ever told anyone." Buru piped in.

My cheeks was beaming rose, red as it could be. "This...is a really a weird. You say that about someone you met yesterday and barely know. Not that it a bad thing, I like the compliment. It just..."

"I mean, yeah I get what you mean. I call you a geek on your first day so you might've thought of something bad about me? Did you?" Sukia asked me. I nodded my head slowly. "Of course you did. So I guess you're weirded out by the fact that I'm being your friend? Typical new kid thinking, I bet you think the entire school is against you."

"I m-mean! N-no!" I stammered but honestly I was lying. "Even if I did, I have the right ya know! I been a homeschool shut in for my entire life with only one friend. And to be honest, yesterday wasn't that pleasent."

"Hm. Anywho, your ass better be ready for today's training."

I stuffed my hands in my pocket while sticking my tongue out at her again, she giggled as gave me a shoulder nudge. "Gotta work better on your insults. That might make the 5 year olds cry but not me."

"Shut up..." I muttered.

"See there you go. That's much, much better." She said with a whole lot of sarcasm.

"Hmph." I muffled before accidentally bumping into someone. Me and Buru backed up after feeling a very hot wramth. The boy I bumped into had red mid-length hair and a scowl that makes Gehimasu look like his henchman. I remember him from yesterday, when Sekijiro was introducing me to the classroom, he had that look on his face. "Watch where you going, you by-peddle bitch."

That was uncalled for and it was painful to hear. I nodded my head in fear. "I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

A loud whistle was then blown as Kashi leaped in front of the insulter. "Hey! Such foul language! You apologize to Suteki this instant Enjo!"

"Were you born as an asskisser? Get outta my way." Akasueki bumped past Kashi.

The class representative shot over to me and the others while clearing his throat. "Ahem! Sorry about that, Suteki. Enjo has an superiority complex...it best if you do avoid him."

"Yeah..."

* * *

For a short introduction, this was my class.

Our sensei, Sekijiro Kan.

Me, Inuko Suteki -Male

Kashi Sumato -Male

Sukia Kaiyo -Female

Yano Hikari -Female

Erotchi Tetsu -Male

Akasueki Enjo -Male

Yosugiru Boruda -Male

Naido Tonbo -Male

Komori Val -Female

Yamara Porcukkiu -Female

Gommu Tai -Male

Hiro Hiroshi -Male

Mozaro -Male

Hansha Kagami -Female

Kurisuta Megane -Female

Nishiki Hebi -Male

Byaku Haguma -Male

Dakuro Yurei -Male

Saundo Ongaku -Male

Hanabi Senko -Female

Through half of the day, I ready myself for lunch. I wasn't planning on getting beat up again, so I stuck in with my class. Me being the new kid and all, I kept my distance away from them on this long table with the only person who only did the same was Yosugiru. I heard that his quirk was Rock manipulation. That quirk automatically made him one of the strongest in our class. Top 3, possibly number one. He seem as awkward as me so I tried strike a converstation. "Hey, I'm...Inuko. What's your name?" I asked timidly.

It took a long time for him to answer. The awkwardness and a pinch of fear I felt when he glared at me, he had a old cut over his eye so I assumed he had a bad reputation. "Yosugiru..."

"Yosugiru...that's a nice name."

"Is it really? Or are you saying that to continue small talk?" Yosugiru bluntly said.

He got me there but was it necessary to call me out just for a small compliment. "Sorry. Still angry about something. Something nobody can't understand." He said with more of a calm attitude but his serious expression was unsettling.

_Ominous_, I thought. "I-it fine.." I replied. The awkwardness grew as we ate our food. "S-so...why do you want to be a hero, Yosugiri?"

Again, with a long silence, I finally got another response. "The most cliche reason. To protect."

"T-that's nice to hear. Same goes for me. Do you ha-"

Before I could finish, Yosugiru was already getting up with his tray. _He's a fast eater._

I thought until he halted in place. "No offense but don't talk to me again. That's all, no questions ask." He said before leaving to throw his tray away.

That was a direct hit to my self-esteem. My body fidgeted a bit, while it wasn't as cruel as getting called a by-peddle bitch or getting beat up, it still shattered my spirit. "Whatever...look at the bright side Inuko. At least Gehimasu isn't here." I said to myself.

"Suuuuteki!" Kashi called out, rushing his tray over to mine. "Hi."

I snorted at how he went from loud to silent really quick. "H-hello Kashi."

"Looking for some more training?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head slowly. "Actually...I got a little hold of my quirk." The only thing of my quirk, my nails had sharpen up long. "A little though. I guess these claws can inflict more damage than my punches."

"We should test that theory later."

**P.E Grounds.**

What could I do with just a little experience? I am good in gymnastics, maybe using that in could be good for my mobility. _No that can't work._I was blown out of my train of thought by a strong gust of wind. I was barreled across the dirt but I immediately stumbled up on my feet. Kashi was coming at me, I was going for a punch but he used his wind quirk to propel himself in the air. With a tuck front flip, he landed right behind me. My expression was dumbfounded at how quick Kashi was on his feet. I rotated around with me swinging a roundhouse kick but I was pushed to the ground by another gust of wind. _Curses. That quirk is too powerful._

I dragged myself back up. I activated my quirk to show I needed to be serious. Kashi sent off another gale but this time I had a plan. I tried to fight against his wind by slashing through his air. Idiotic as it sounds and look, I was basically creating an light air pressures by swinging my claws that could rival Kashi for a short period of time. That's where I tried to move forward. Kashi noticed as he cocked back his other hand, getting ready to blast stronger another wave of wind. "Your doing better Suteki! Now taste a double blast-"

Kashi silented when he saw me get out of the wave, I then dug my claws into the ground to fling some dirt into Kashi eyes. As I did that, he misdirected his second wind blast which gave me an opening. After punching him, I grabbed his hand to slam him down with a judo hip throw. "YES INUKO! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO SEE!"

I was startled by Kashi burst of enthusiasm. It was embarrassing yet felt good to get a praise.

I helped him up to his feet while he dusted the dirt out his eyes. "Sorry about the dirt...I only did it to blind your sight."

"It was fine actually! If you hadn't done that, I would've been able to launch another attack. It a great tactic to attack before your opponent could- AH!" Kashi yelped. Kashi glared over to the two laughing females who were responsable for the heat wave zapping his behind. "Hikari...! I expected Kaiyo to do something like this but now you're doing it too!"

"I'm s-sorry..." Yano snorted, trying to contain her laughter unlike Sukia who was laughing her ass off. Kashi then realized that he had a burnt hole in the back of his gym bottom. "Seriously! Sukia talked me into it."

Kashi growled. "THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU BOTH! SUTEKI, YOU'RE ALLOWED TO HELP ME!"

"A two on two huh? Alright Yano, let's beat some guys ass!"

Yano stood there with a blank stare, Sukia snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Yano?"

"I'm here! Just pondering!" Yano exclaimed. She then fidgetted her glasses out of nervousness at the sight of her opponents. "Are you sure you wanna go through this? Kashi is one of our top three."

Sukia already knew that but the water girl was stubborn and desperate to be number 1 so she didn't care who she had to face just to reach to the top. I tapped on Kashi's shoulder who was stretching out his arm. "Before you say anything! No, you don't hold back because they're girls! On the battlefield, gender superiority doesn't exist!"

_Thanks for the social justice prep talk Kashi. _I thought with a jittery smile. That was exactly what I was thinking at first, thanks to moral obligations to be nice to women. But now, I get to do something that involves a team effort so screw those obligations.

"Here they come Suteki, on your guard!"

Me and Kashi brace ourselves as Sukia headed toward us, Yano had her hands on her glasses as she charged a light beam from 20 ft away. "Azure Typhoon!"

My eyes widen once Sukia slammed her hands into the dirt, she released a massive wave of water from her palms. _How the hell are we gonna defend against that?!_

Kashi got in front of me as he compressed air within his hands. "Thunderclap, windstorm!" Kashi clapped his hands together. That there created a shockwave in a wide area that blew me away. The shockwave blew the water away. I stood up after it finish. Their quirks are so powerful, was I that far behind? "Ack!?!" I grunted as Yano fired her light beam at my fibula, I drop down, trying to rub away the hot sensation.

"Okay, that's enough! You two are going overboard." Vlad said to Sukia and Kashi.

Sukia was exhuasted with her face planted into the dirt. "I think...I used too much water. Even so..." The girl was slowly getting up, using her friend as support. "That ultimate move seems too pale, just me spewing water as my heart contains."

"You all didn't compete in the Battle Trial exam yet, it seem a bit early too consider ultimate moves."

"Actually Kan-sensei, we should do that tomorrow! Now that we got 20 students, the teams can finally be even now!" Kashi suggested.

"True but principal Nezu had confirm that Inuko isn't allowed to take any advance exams before getting a decent score on the entrance exams. He's given 13 days to prepare now." Vlad stated. I looked at the others who seem very disappointed about being held back.

"That's some bullshit. Why is he given a week to prepare for the entrance exam while I busted my ass destroying that exam on our first day." Akasueki spoken up. He did had a point there. "Is his quirk that pathetic or are we left behind because someone is too much of a puss-"

"Silence Enjo! It's more to that." Vlad cut off Akasueki.

My head was lowered at Akasueki's vulgar comments. I gripped my chest, getting a heartache. The urge of crying silently was occuring, I wanted to stop being pushed around. "H-hey...Akasueki isn't it? How many points you got?"

"You kiddin me, right?" Akasueki said to me.

"No...Kan-sensei, I want to do the Entrance exams tomorrow."

I said while glaring at Akasueki. I so bad wanted prove that I'm not a sidewalk. But honestly, rejecting the time to work on my quirk before head could be consider foolish. In my case, I can be worthless because how uncontrollable my quirk can be. And when I can use it naturally, it seems very underwhelming. Now I'm scared. I could either look like a punk bitch and reconsider, keeping the class behind or I can start tomorrow, unprepared with a currently pathetic quirk, less fighting experience and a self-esteem so microscopical.

* * *

This Story is called, Life in a Superhuman Society.


	2. School Drama

**I do not own My Hero Academia**.

* * *

**Principle Nezu Office**

Vlad had entered Nezu office who was enjoying a cup of tea. "Sekijiro! I heard you call in about our new student, Inuko Suteki? Have any problems occur?"

"None." Sekijiro shook his head no. "But the kid requested that if he can take the exams tomorrow."

Nezu paused for a minute as he was about to sip his tea. The Principal sat down the cup, looking rather puzzled. "Why is that? Has he manage to get any control over his quirk. If so, that's fantastic."

"I wouldn't say "control." He only knows how to summon his claws." Vlad informed. "With that, he doesn't get any physical enchancements like how is quirk is completely explained."

"Even so, that still seems like an accomplishment!" Nezu replied delightly. "But as you said, despite gaining his animal like claws, you had said he didn't require his enhancements. That could be a problem!" Nezu said, still keeping his easy-going composure. "Last time, we had to deal with a lawsuit because a former student in your class got hurt during one of the hero courses."

"I remember, it was a couple of months ago. The boy freaked out when having his arm broken during a fight with Akasueki. While that's a normal reaction, he wouldn't let Recovery Girl heal it which got his parents involved." Vlad stated.

"Which is why we're here now." Nezu chuckled happily. "Actually, there's more to that. That boy Inuko is more well-known than we thought. Have you ever heard of the death of the Tasukete Tomodachi in Hosu City 7 years ago?"

It was afterschool. Inuko was walking home, facepalming at the fact that he made the worst decision of his life. He barely had any training, his quirk was pathetic, and now he's gonna become a laughingstock once he fails. "Well life, my dreams are coming to an end!" He said himself.

"Aye Rebellious."

Inuko stayed silent, not responding to the water girl greeting. Sukia then manage to catch up with Inuko before stopping in front of him. "So, about earlier during P.E."

"Yeah...I know."

"You're such an idiot." She insulted as she proceed to walk back to their apartment building. The boys soon followed.

"Y-yeah," Inuko agreed. "I let that guy get to me. But...it isn't that hard? R-right?" Inuko tried to reason. He hopes Sukia say yes, even if it was a lie, Inuko needed some motivation. But, from the doubtful look on Sukia's face worried him.

"I mean, no offense," She said, thinking of the most nicest way to deliver criticism to a guy who seem hopeless. "Your quirk is sorta weak? And yesterday when you spar with Kashi, you were awfully stiff. I mean, I have no right to talk when it comes to mobility and such but my quirk allows me to hurt my foes with strong blasts of water while you need yours when engaging in close combat."

Inuko squinted. Actually, that helped a lot. Especially when she brought mobility into the category. To have mobility, Inuko needed to be quick on his feet. That could be rearranged. Inukai, Inuko's mom was called the Acrobatic Heroine. While she isn't at the fame level as All Might, Endeavor and many others, she was well-known for her acrobatic movements and combat. His mother trained in gymnastic for almost her entire life with her best friend/ex boyfriend. With her Quirk, called "Cat", giving her the physical attributes as a Cat which was enhance reflexes, speed, leap, flexibility, and agility. So she was able to carry herself really good in close-combat. It also gave her sharp claws and fangs. Her talent and love for gymnastics rubbed off on Inuko where he train in for most of his life. Come to think of it, Inuko did search up on the possibilities of manfiesting two quirks they require from their parents. Getting two quirks is consider rare though cause it barely occur. "Maybe, I could be lucky if I am."

"Your what?"

Inuko snapped out train of though. "Oh! Nothing!"

"See you in Puro's warehouse." She said, knocking on her front door. "And hey, if you fail, you get to go to my brother's classes and we could still hang out."

Inuko nodded, using his own key to get into his. Inuko's mom was the first to greet him while entered. "Mom! Quickly!" The boy hurried and slam his door. "Is it possible that I have two quirks?!"

Inukai was taken off guard by Inuko sudden burst of eagerness. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you know how I can't control my Beast quirk? Well since your quirk is all kind-hearted and easy to control, maybe I could use that."

"Oh..." Inukai mumbled as she gave her son a dissappointed look. "Sorry Inu-chan but my quirk is a mutant type. If you had receive my quirk, you'll have cat ears and a tail right about now."

That lowered Inuko's hope and chance of getting a decent score. "B-but I read up! Sometimes the child obtain some sort of new quirk. What if I can use your cat quirk the same but opposite way as dad's Beast quirk?"

"That," Inukai paused for a minute to think. "could be a possiblity? I never thought of that."

Inuko smiled, knowing it could be a possiblity that he obtained his mom's quirk. Now he just needed to find a way to achieve that. A couple of minutes went by, Inuko had a change of clothes. These were his training clothes when he's at Puro's warehouse, he was wearing a short-sleeve red shirt with his bottom attire being loose sport shorts.

A bang to the door came to our door. "See ya mom! I gotta go!" Inuko open the door.

"Inu-chan, you aren't doing anything illegal are you?" His mother asked in concern.

Inuko glance at his mom, giving a few dumbfounded blinks. She let out a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go ahead and hang out with your friends."

He nodded as he left the apartment house. Inuko stood there with Sukia was snickering while Buru was chuckling nervously. "What's so funny?" Inuko asked Sukia.

"Nothing. Just don't do anything illegal Inuu~chan, you don't want mommy to give you a spanking now?" Said Sukia who was mimicking Inukai mother voice in a comedic fashion.

Inuko frowned. "That...isn't funny."

**Puro's warehouse**

Inuko and Buru stood against the wall, looking at Gehimasu who was on the otherside of the warehouse, talking with his friends. Buru suddenly bursted out with laughter, Inuko stared at him with a confused expression. "Did I do something weird?"

Buru tried to calm down his laughter. "N-no...it just that...Gehimasu didn't come to school today. Wanna know why?"

Inuko wondered that too, he was suppose to suffer a beating this day but didn't recieve it due to Gehimasu absence. "Yeah..."

Buru reach in his pocket to get his touchscreen, he then shown the message exchange between him and Gehimasu. "I've basically blackmailed him."

Inuko look at the messages with small shock. While the exchange was aggressive, Buru's blackmailing wasn't bad enough to consider as a crime. It was basically Buru telling Gehimasu to stopping bullying Inuko or else he'll tell his sister about all the shit Gehimasu has been giving him. Inuko had chuckled. "Thank you Buru again, woof."

* * *

**Gehimasu POV**

Gehimasu was blackmailed and honestly, he thinks those two are treating him like a joke. Especially Inuko. "Scary ass pussy. Had to go get Sukia's bitch brother to blackmail me." He said to his friends as he watched Sukia and Inuko enter the arena together, Puro wasn't here currently and Buru went to the wardrobe room to get a referee shirt. He got an idea as he tapped Jorge, one of his friends that helped him beat up Inuko yesterday. "Yo, Jorge. Do me a solid and hit Inuko as hard as you can with a chair."

"Huh? Dude, what if they...like say something?"

"Just play it off like you were just joining with them."

Meanwhile, Inuko was standing forwardly on the top turnbuckle, shaking his boots off. Sukia yawned as she stood aside, waiting for Inuko to jump. "C'mon Rebellious, if you can't do it, then let me be Okamki. At least I could do a front flip."

"I can do more than a front flip! I'm j-just hoping the fall won't hurt me!"

"Hurry up!"

Sukia rushed, now getting impatient. Inuko inhale and exhaled before leaping off the turnbuckle, Inuko executed a half-twisted layout which is basically a fully extended flip while twisting in a 180 degree. Inuko successfully landed but he didn't finish there, he perform a backflip layout before ending it off with a backflip pike. "Woof!" Inuko howled. His performance left Sukia speechless.

"Ooo, slick and smooth there Rebellious!" An American-Japanense teenager said. He also was training at Puro's warehouse. His name was Koru, he was quirkless so he wasn't taken seriously by most people who knew that. His skills in hand to hand combat and footwork was something people should be afraid of though.

Inuko laughed at Koru's compliment and Sukia's priceless expression. Being bashful, his cheeks rosed red at the praise he just got. "It's nothing really."

Sukia scoffed. "Show off."

"Yo! I wanna wrestle too!" Jorge came in like an idiot, swinging the chair straight at Inuko's head purposely. The impact was loud and strong enough to knock the boy down onto the mat. Koru and Sukia both were caught off guard as they look in shock. Sukia went to check on Inuko, same for Koru as they could see a small cut on the side of his forehead, leaking out blood. Koru then glared at Jorge who looked oblivious at what he done

"Dude! What the fuck!" Koru sweared. "Why did you hit him?!"

"What? I was just playing wrestling too, ya know." Jorge dropped the chair, having a giddy smile.

"You hit him too hard and you went for his face!" Koru replied. That smile made him angry to the point he wanted Jorge gone. He pointed at the exit. "Get out if you think that shit is funny. You could've given him a concussion! Get out!"

"Oh yeah?" Jorge lips formed an arrogant smirk. "What a quirkless piece of shit gonna do to me? You aren't Puro so I don't have to listen to a thing you say."

"Quirkless?" Crimson snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

Koru wasn't affected by an insult that he heard over a thousand times. "Ya know what, I'm not even gonna fuel the flames of a pointless verbal exchange." The atmosphere got cold and intense after Koru begin clutching his fist. "Get up your guard so I won't have to hear any lame ass excuses about how you weren't ready for this ass whooping."

Inuko was barely consciousness as Sukia helped him out the arena and walked him to a chair. His vision was blurry but he can tell that was Jorge, one of the guys who help Gehimasu jump him. He knew that evil fuck had Jorge to do that otherwise, why would he do it? But you know what. Inuko didn't care...not for now at least, he knew that his mother had a bubbly, caring personality. While his Beast activate occasionally, most-likingly when he's angry. He thought if he keeps a positive personality, he can unlock his mother's Cat quirk.

Buru came out, finally finding the referee gear only to see the left side of Inuko's face covered in blood and Koru getting ready to sqaure off with Jorge. "What's goin on?"

Koru went on the otherside of the arena, giving Jorge time to gather his thoughts and ready himself. Jorge activated his quirk which turn his entire right arm into vines that had sharp thorns on them. He was confident that he could win against a quirkless nobody like Koru. His friends believe it too which is why they allowed it go on or decided not to jump in. They were in for a rude awakening. "Die you weak quirkless fuck!" Jorge stretch out his vines as lashed them out at Koru.

"Too predictable." Koru muttered as he dodged Jorge attack by jumping out of the way. He then ran up on Jorge, about to close the distance between them. Jorge other arm was overlapped by his Vine quirk as he whipped them horizontally at Koru. Again, predictable, Koru rolled under that attack. Jorge was afraid as Koru was now in front of him.

With a hard hook rattling Jorge jaw, he stumbled back against the ropes of the arena. Koru kept his prey against the ropes, continuing his assault by sending more punch to Jorge skull. One punch collided too hard against the bully nose which cause blood to gush out his nostrils.

Gehimasu and Crimson (their other friend by the way who joined in on tormenting Inuko in the bathroom) watched in shock. As for the others, Sukia was recording the fight on her phone while Inuko watch with a slight smirk on his face to show that he was amused by this. Buru feelings were mixed, he was enjoying it too but he hopes Koru doesn't go too crazy.

Jorge couldn't react at all as his vision slowly begin to fade and his body was about to give up on him. Koru already knew Jorge couldn't take anymore so he added insult to injury by lifting Jorge over the ropes and flipping onto the outside. He landed head-first which completely knocked him out. "Jorge!" Crimson called out, he then glared at the guy who did this to his friend. Crimson wanted a piece of him now as he slid into the arena. Soon as Crimson was about to attack, Koru sent a heavy blow to his stomach. Crimson immediately dropped down face first with him clutching his stomach for dear god. Koru then caught Gehimasu trying to sneak in but he smartly backed off. This...this just hurt his reputation, Inuko and Sukia just witness him wuss out. It was either that or be posted on social media, getting beaten up.

"You want some too?" Koru challenged.

Gehimasu didn't respond to him, he just tried to help up the unconscious friend. Crimson took the chance to get out the arena, letting out small groans. "We're leaving."

* * *

**Inuko POV**

Inuko was confused, why didn't Gehimasu make a move now? Guess bullies can be cowards once you scare them enough. Inuko and Buru went to patch up his cut, washing off the blood from face doing so. Sukia stopped the recording while bursting out laughing hystercially. "Koru, you are wrong for that! You beat Jorge half death!"

"I hate assholes," Koru said, panting a bit. "Especially assholes who make fun of me for being quirkless."

"Hey Inuko, what's up with the kitty ears?" Buru suddenly brought up.

Inuko head cocked over in confusion, he then felt a sudden pair of fangs growing in his mouth. "Ahh!~ What's happening to me?!"

A long brown tail slipped out the lower back of Inuko's shirt. "Did...I just became a neko?" Inuko asked himself before getting the realization that he got his mother's quirk. "I did! My quirk is fully evolved!"

"That's is your quirk? Like, completely?" Sukia asked him but go no response. Inuko was so lost in the train of excitement.

Puro and a several other teenagers and young adults came in. "Hey, why I see Gehimasu and Crimson carrying their unconscious friend?"

"Gulity." Koru waved.

After another time of training which Inuki barely got any in since he suffered that blow to the head. Nothing serious, it only gave him a headache that got him all unfocus.

After training, the three were walking home. Sukia sensed a confident vibe coming from Inuko, he was acting all gigglingly. Not that she cared or anything. "So again, about tomorrow. How well do you think you're gonna fair? You need at least 40 points tops."

"How much you scored?"

"Well frankly, I scored 31 points when it came to destroying the faux villains but my rescue points got me up to 52." Sukia replied. "Since ylu enrolled when the semester already started, you're only obtaining villain points since their won't be anyone to rescue."

Inuko didn't bother to respond, he was filled with so much excitement.

**The Next Day.**

Again, another day for school. While leaving his house, he was writing in his notebook. He did something similar to Izuku except, it wasn't about other heroes and their quirks. It was about him, calling it his Heroic Bio. He was writing about his accomplishment.

**_As I thought, I have two quirks or a mix quirk. I've read up that parents can past down their quirk down to their children. If the child end up getting both, their parents quirk can form up into a new quirk._**

**_Example: If the Father quirk has the power to lower temperature with Nitrogen and possible able to freeze people, if the mother has something like Hydrokinesis, then the child can combine those two and use ice manipulation._**

**_I theorize that my dad, having transformation quirk altered my mom mutant quirk, turning it into a transforming quirk as well. However, when I use it, I can sta_**

Inuko pen then scrapped across his notebook as a hand snatched it out of his hands. Inuko then felt himself flinged into the alleyway by two boys. Jorge and Crimson, Inuko had saw them looking down upon him. "Oh...h-hey..." Inuko said while trying to get up but one of them had a metal bat that they swung hard at his leg. The boy had dropped onto one knee before completely dropping onto his side, immediately succumbing to pain as his eyes begin to water up. "W-why...why?"

"Gehimasu told us you retard. He said you had Buru to blackmail him." Crimson nudged his hand against Inuko's forehead as an insult. "Honestly I don't like you either. Why don't you man up? Doing some weak shit like that."

"I...I literally done nothing wrong." Inuko's voice cracked as he downcasted.

Jorge out of anger whipped his vines across Inuko's cheek, he then repeatedly kicked his foot into Inuko's abdomen. "You bitch! Your the reason why I got beat up by that quirkless asshole!"

While hitting him, Jorge felt his shoulder pulled back by Crimson. "Hey, hey...calm down. It not like you're the only one."

Inuko's face went black after Jorge statement. "So this is what bad people do, huh? Blame the victim? Did I tell you to hit me with chair? No. What Buru did was on his own free will, an act of kindness in my case. I didn't tell nor force him to do it. He only did it because he knew you three beat me in the bathroom. And...Crimson, isn't it?" He continued. "You contradicted yourself. You implied you hate cowards, yet...when Koru was overwhelming you and Jorge...who was the one cowarding away? Gehimasu wasn't it? The ringleader of this group. Do you hate your friend?"

Because of that remark, outta nowhere a foot rattled the back of his head. While it didn't knock him out, it did left him dazed. "So you calling me coward?! I'll fucking murder you!" Gehimasu who was hiding behind a dumpster decided he wanted to intervine. He got on top of Inuko and rained a few fists down onto his face, he then wrapped his hands around Inuko neck, attempting to choke the life out of him. Inuko tried to gasp for air, even pulling onto Gehimasu school jacket.

"Wait, Gehimasu! I wanna do something funny." Crimson pulled Gehimasu off. Gehimasu was still wanted to bash Inuko's skull in but...he didn't mind humiliation so he let Inuko off scottfree for now. Inuko coughed his lungs out, he couldn't believe that Gehimasu actually tried to kill him. "Yo, new kid. If you even manage to land a hit on me, we'll let you go."

That was the joke, Crismon knew damn well after that shot to the leg that Inuko endured, he wasn't fully capable of fighting, he couldn't even stand normally. Crimson handed the bat off to Jorge as he cracked his knuckles. Inuko dragged himself against the wall but fell right back down as Crimson kicked his injured leg. Jorge laughed while Gehimasu watch with a smirk. Inuko just given up at that point, staying curled up with his arms covered over his head. They all soon to beat down onto him for a pretty long time. It didn't took that long for them to start running when a few heroes gathered to fight off a couple of villains. But before Gehimasu could leave, he lifted the already beaten body head. "Don't forget, if I see you with Sukia. I'll curb stomp you until your not breathing anymore." To add insult to injury, he sent another punch to Inuko's face before spitting on him. "Also if you tell anyone, I can dial up a person who wouldn't have a problem killing you."

Inuko slowly dragged himself back up again as Gehimasu dipped off, luckily it wasn't that brutal like last time when he was beaten while still was unconscious. He was a bloody paste though, having a busted nose and mouth with a few cuts here and there on his face that also leaked out blood. Obviously, he wasn't thinking about going to school today. He was too beat up and his mind was too hazzy and out of place. He didn't bother wiping the blood off, it wouldn't matter anyway. Curious glances, people looked at the bloody up Inuko with some even asking if he was okay and wanted to take him to the hospital. He ignore them. He went to Puro's warehouse with Puro being there fortunely. He was locking up though but was startled at Inuko appearance. "Inuko! Sheesh, you look like a zombie or a vampire. What happen?"

"I got...beat up, again. Can I please go inside? I do not want to go to school nor back to my parents house. I can't let them see me like this." He said in the most bluntness way possible.

Puro hesitated for a second, he was thinking about going to work but he couldn't leave Inuko like that. "Fine, come in."

Puro unlocked the door, letting Inuko in. "There's a towel in the bathroom, clean yourself up. I'm gonna get you something."

After a while, he clean the blood off his face. Walking back, Puro tapped his shoulder. "Drink this. It'll heal your leg instantly."

Puro given a cup tea. Inuko squinted, wondering how this would heal him. He took it anyway, chugging the entire thing. His stomach cringed at the hot sensation but then, the tea took effect as the pain eased away. "What was in that?"

"Quirk Relinquish syrup. A medicine most heroes use to speed up their natural healing process."

"Crystal..." He replied. "Sorry for being a burden, I just didn't want my parents to worry."

"You got beat up real bad, it was like that guy tried to kill you."

"Those guys." Inuko corrected. "Puro...what should you do when someone hates you for literally no or absurd reason?"

Puro thought for a bit. "If they have no reason, then give them a reason! Sometimes Inuko, you gotta push back. But I see your type, you don't look like the guy who wants to be fights but you have to. You wanna be a hero right?"

Inuko didn't say anything but, Puro and Crimson were right. He did needed to man up. Puro then squared up. "Pretend I'm a villain or one of those guys who beat you up. I'm coming at you with everything I got!"

Reality wasn't always nice. For the most part, it could seem more cruel than blissful. These misfortunes can be avoided if Inuko had fought back. Puro was fast as he charge at Inuko, Inuko didn't have time to dodge so he went for a block. He used his forearms as a defense to block the impact of Puro's punch. It wasn't enough though as Puro punch sent the boy stumbling.

Before Inuko could fall, Puro grabbed his wrist and flung him across the room. "Come on Inuko! Get up!"

Inuko groaned in pain as he slowly got up. "...He threw me like a ragdoll..."

Puro was running at him again but Inuko had enough distance to read his movements. He sent a right hook, Inuko dodge it by crouching under it before getting Puro in the underhook. Knowing damn well he couldn't lift Puro up, he position his foot behind Puro's so he can trip him to the floor. "Quick thinking Inuko!"

The boy had rolled up on his feet, Puro had got up quickly too. "Wanna see my quirk?"

Inuko didn't reply, he just stepped back to see what he was in for. Puro charged at Inuko with his skin tone was changing into a blood red color. Inuko noticed that Puro foot was crushing the floor. Inuko jumped out the way but Puro didn't stop running, the man took a turn and kept charging at him. "My quirk is called Bulldoze. When I activate my quirk and start running, my body becomes invincible."

However it does have a weakness, it drains more stanima and can leave Puro fatigue if he overuses it, it also doesn't work if he doesn't build a bit of momentum. Inuko dodged again but Puro feinted himself, catching Inuko off guard with a roundhouse kick. "Let's see that quirk!"

Inuko was sent flying again with that attack doing more damage because of Puro invinciblity. Inuko had used his mother's Cat quirk where he gained those ears and tail. Even with my quirk, I don't think mines can overpower his. Even so, I'm too inexperience with mine.

"Let's go!" Puro ran at Inuko with his Bulldoze quirk activated. The man had his arm out, going for a lariat. Inuko leapt very high with a shock expression decorating his face. He landed behind Puro, he then jumped high again, anticipating a backhand. Shit, losing stamina!

He had to turn off his quirk where Inuko manage to slash his claws down Puro face. Puro dropped to his knees as Inuko landed in front of him. "Uh, are you okay-"

And for that, Inuko was shot back by an uppercut. "Ow..."

"You had the perfect moment to send a follow up attack, yet you hesitated. For a little bit, I got a taste of your quirk. I must say, it is good for close combat. You were able to react to my attack."

Inuko look rather displease despite the good results. "Thanks for that but can we go a little bit more? I've only gotten a little experience of my quirk from just dodging that attack."

"In a bit, let me go get some water."

After a small break, Inuko and Puro decided for round two. Puro rushed at Inuko again, saving up stamina by not activating his Bulldoze quirk. Now time to see the perks of his quirk. Left and right, Puro was throwing fast punches. Inuko was dodging them all. His reaction speed was definitely good in his Cat quirk. Inuko responded with a punch, Puro was able to catch the punch with him later throwing Inuko over his hip. Inuko recovered, rolling onto his feet quickly. Moving in, Inuko clawed at Puro. Puro was great on the defensive as he weaved and dodge the attacks before getting an opening to uppercut Inuko. Inuko avoided it by flipping back. He tried his best to see what advantage he might get. "I got good reaction speed but so does he. What the heck am I suppose to do?"

Inuko then remembered Puro said once they were training. "Submissions could be useful, advise you to use it when your opponent is physically stronger than you."

Those were Puro words. Puro again rush forward at Inuko again, this time his movements being faster. Inuko barely ducked under a punch where Inuko hopped onto Puro so he can lock him in the Guillotine choke. Before he can wrap his legs in, Puro had tackle him onto the ground, then breaking out of the neck crank by rolling forward while pulling his head out. Inuko got back up, now leaping onto his back, putting Puro in a tight sleeper hold.

Inuko tried to pull back, hoping Puro would fall. If he falls, Puro would have bad chance of breaking free. Puro then rushed backwards to the wall while activating his Bulldoze quirk. "Crap! He's gonna bulldoze me through wall!?"

To react safety, Inuko quickly climbed on Puro's shoulder before leaping far up. That's where he was caught, Puro turn to the wall where he ran up to get some height. While in mid-air, Inuko turnt to see his trainer heading straight toward him. Next thing Inuko's know that a punch drilled straight against his stomach, it was so impactful that it sent him driven to the floor hard. Inuko groaned hard, crashing onto his back, he skidded across the floor before hitting the wall that was on the opposite side of the room. He then rolled onto his knees, coughing up some vomit after taking that extreme blow to the stomach.

"You done?" Puro said while landing.

"N-no..."Inuko replied while slowly standing him, he was in so much pain but he tried to ignore it. Now for a special move. He performed a cartwheel as he gained momentum by doing countless of layout back flips before leaping high to do a Triple Full Twisted layout. Basically, rotating in a 1080 degree upside down in mid-air. He didn't stop rotating though soon as he went right side up as he stormed down at Puro with tremendous velocity. Puro couldn't believe what he was seeing, this attack Inuko was doing, did he just made it up? Puro didn't have time to dodge so he tried to block. As Inuko feet made impact into Puro's forearms. Despite Puro's physique, he couldn't handle the incredible velocity and air pressure the rotation generated pushed down onto him as he fell and smashed hard into the ground. "Huack!" Puro grunted.

Inuko was breathing heavily, not because he was tired but how astonishing that super move was. He then stepped off Puro. "Are you...are you okay?"

"That really...hurt..." Puro barely stood up. "What the hell was that?"

"That's my mom's Lion Drill. That rotation I was creating made somewhat of destructive air pressure. Thanks to the boosted speed and leap, I was able to create one in a matter of seconds. My mom used it to take out guys who were physically stronger than her."

"That's one hell of a super move. So, are you ready for the results?"

Inuko nodded as he reverted out of his quirk.

"Your movements are obvious, even with boosted speed, I was able to dodge and block your attacks. Not only that, I advise you to start exercising more. While your body is very heathly and agile already, you would want to build up strength too." Puro advise. "Take this as a notice. A quirk doesn't make a person strong. It's the exact opposite. Honestly if you were on Koru's level of physique and combat plus that quirk, I wouldn't doubt that you'll be able to kick my ass."

He was right. During the course of their sparring match, Puro was able to manhandle Inuko with every chance he could get. Inuko build was currently slim, athletic and flexible but barely any muscles. "I got some dumbells and weights in our wardrobe. Get your phone. I'm gonna give you my phone number."

"Ah! Yeah." He went over to his backpack, getting out his phone

* * *

**Sukia POV**

Sukia and Buru left out the house together as always, knocking on the Suteki's door. Yoshigo, Inuko's dad opened up the door. "Yes? Oh, Inuko's friends. Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Is Inuko ready?" Sukia asked.

"Oh. Ahaha, that boy was in such a hurry. He already left like...12 minutes ago."

"Uh-huh...well then, see ya." Sukia waved as she and Buru walked off. "What an asshole, did he stop to think to see if we're ready?"

"Not really a big deal sis. Maybe he was eager to do that exam you two keep talking about yesterday." Buru brought up.

"Maybe I should kick his ass during training afterschool." Said Sukia who just bluntly ignored her younger twin brother.

"Did you ignore me?"

After a while, Sukia noticed that Inuko isn't around. Was he taking the exams already? "Hey, Kashi, did you seen the new kid?" She asked her classmates.

Kashi glance over to his classmate. "You mean Suteki? No, he must be taking the exam. Hope he passes, he really is a nice guy don't ya think?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, he's okay I guess."

It been another while later, Sukia couldn't help to think that Inuko was skipping school. It could be that or a villain is holding him hostage and heroes are trying to save him. If she finds out he's skipping, she's totally was gonna use this bad act against him for a few things. Sure she was a heroine but she's also a mischievous delinquent. "Sukia, what's up with that evil smirk?" Hanabi, a cheerful gossip girl. Her quirk was called firework. She can generate fireworks from her fingertips, palms and mouth. Sukia snapped back to the planet. "Oh, nothing! Nothin. Just thinking about something. Ya know, I feel some type of way. Class 1A has already done the Battle Trial Exams while we're still behind."

"I blame Akatsueki." Komori muttered. Her quirk was called vampire Bat. It was a mutant type as she has bat wings, two long fangs. She usually wears a sun hat due to the fact she hate the sun. It isn't a weakness, she just doesn't like it.

"Shut up Dracula! We all know Juga was pathetic and whiny! If he does something like that over a broken arm, he doesn't deserve to be a hero." Akatsueki ranted. Akatsueki quirk was Fire manipulation so he had a lot potential to become number 1 once he became pro. He was also the top 3 in his class.

The classroom door then flew open with Inuko was breathing hard. "Wh-where is Sekijiro-sensei?! I need to take the Practical test!"

Everybody turned their attention towards Inuko. "Suteki, it's almost lunch time. Where have you been?" Kashi asked Inuko.

"Problems, very serious ones-"

Before Inuko could finish, he felt a hand grabbed around the back of neck, he then was thrown to the wall where he hit hard as blood splattered all around, the pinned him against the wall. Everybody watched in shock well except for Akatsueki and Yosugiru, they simply didn't care. Vlad, their teacher looked at Inuko with a cold stare. "Listen closely Suteki and I'm only gonna tell you once! I care about my class a lot and I can learn to care about you. But if you don't care about us then you can get your worthless ass out of my class. If you're planning to show up then show up! Don't leave us in tempting mood where we believe that we can finally progess as a class then leave us hanging out in the opening. So are you ready for the exams or not?!"

Vlad was infuriated about Inuko's long arrival. If he only knew. Inuko eyes watered up at the scolding he was receiving as he slowly nodded his head. That's where the bell rung, time for lunch. "Excellent choice, you start after lunch. Yamada will be there to take you to the auditorum where you'll start. Don't disappoint me."

**At lunch.**

Like always, Inuko isolated himself from his classroom. Eating his food, he gasped when he felt cold milk pouring on his head. When he turned, Gehimasu threw the cart of milk at his head. Kashi immediately got up. "What the hell was that all about?! You apologize to Suteki this instant!"

Gehimasu never knew that Kashi, one of the top strongest in class 1b would he easy to defend a wimp like Inuko. He also knew he couldn't do shit against a guy with a powerful quirk. "Yeah, don't be a scrub." Sukia piped in.

Not only that but Sukia was defending him too? He couldn't have his pride ruined so he had a phone, playfully patting Inuko's back to let him know that he can have him killed anytime. "Guys, chill out. This is how me and Inuko play around! Right?"

"Yeah...guys chill out." Inuko tried his best to fake smile as got up to throw his leftovers away, same for Kashi.

"I'll still find that unusual. I'll inform that you're having minior difficulties Suteki."

Inuko went to the bathroom to clean up off the milk. "Stupid Gehimasu...why does he have to be an asshole! Dang it, I'll hate if this milk get spoil."

"Yeah, such a shame."

Inuko yelped when he heard Sukia's voice. She was in the bathroom, getting paper towels out the dispenser. "S-sukia, this is the boys bathroom!"

"I can careless. Besides," Sukia went to a faucet to the wet papers, then back to Inuko so she can scrub the milk from his hair. "Sekijiro-sensei is right. He does care about his class, but he does despise lazy people. That and he really wants to surpass class 1a. He also said we should care about each other and well, don't you see what me and Kashi are doing?"

Inuko just ignore that statement. "You should really leave. For a new kid, I shouldn't have these many problems."

"Are you calling me a problem?"

"Well, if someone catches you in here, with a guy. Then, yeah, you're a problem."

"Tch," She clicked her tongue. "you act just like Yano. Which is why I find you amusing. A nerd but a huge pessimistic smartass."

"I-I- well- I'm not that last word!"

Sukia finished with the cleaning, throwing away the used paper towels. "Hey, don't take this as a perverted gesture but...can I have your phone number?"

Sukia was caught off guard by that, hell it got her flustered a bit. "A bit random but here. Give me yours." She took her phone and tossed it over to Inuko, he caught it.

He given it back after putting his number in. "Oh well, gotta bolt! Don't brag to our classmate about this." She said, leaving the boys bathroom.

"I can play smart too...but why should I have to resort to this? Why does Gehimasu have to be this way is the real question. Now I'm trapped in three bad angles. I've got to get stronger."

Not too long, Inuko met up with Present Mic and Nezu who decided to tag along. "You can still reconsider if you like Inuko Suteki. We can still give you a week or two to train on your quirk." Nezu offerred.

Inuko shook his head. He had to do this now, for bragging rights. Akatsueki called him pathetic, Sukia had her doubts. They all looked disappointed.

"That's what I'm talking about kid! You got heart! And besides! Even if you fail, you can still train to become a hero! Just in a different class. So it basically a win, win!"

True but Inuko didn't want to go to General Educations. Just because, General Educations gives less training than the Hero Courses and Gehimasu and his posse is there.

After later, Inuko was at an ubran setting area where faux villains were all over the area. Only 10 minutes to rank up 50 points. Inuko had activated his quirk once he started. Nezu look oddly confuse once he saw the cat ears and tail. "That's his mother quirk! I thought it was known that he has his father's quirk!"

"Is that a problem? I thought Katti was good her quirk."

"No, not at all! I'm actually a fan of Inukai!" Nezu replied to Present Mic.

With enhanced speed, Inuko was able to get to the Faux villains quickly as he dismantle them with his claws. One after another, he kept shred through them, stacking up points. "What Sukia was complaining about!? This is easy as heck!"

Next thing Inuko saw, the UA facility brought out a massive robot as the 10 minutes was coming close to an end. The one that costs no points, Inuko knew damn well he couldn't best that so he dipped and went off to destroy the regular ones. It was over. Inuko then looked up to hear Present Mic shouting from afar. "INUKO, PICK UP THAT PHOOONE!"

"I don't have it!" He tried shouting back.

"USE YOUR HAND, DUMMY!"

Inuko blinked a couple of times out of confusion before deciding to roll with it. "HELLO?! WHO IS THIS!?"

"Inuko! Inuko Suteki!!"

"INUKO SUTEKI?? THAT'S WEIRD! PRINCIPLE NEZU SAID HE PASS A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

"That's also weird! I'm still alive and well!"

Present Mic deadpanned as he used an mic since he was tired of yelling. "That was the joke, kid! Basically me saying! You pass!"

"Oh," Inuko mumbled as soon got the joke which made him laugh hysterically. "Ahaha, I get it!"

They've went back to the school with Nezu showing Inuko's results on an ipad that recorded the number of kills he made. "69...points?"

"Congrats Inuko Suteki! You're officially apart of class 1b! The next exams results will be determined by your homeroom teacher, Sekijiro Kan." Nezu gave him a bright genuine smile while giving a thumbs up. "Try your best, I'm sure you'll be a great Pro hero someday!"

Inuko again with his bashfulness blush, nodded his head. He went to the bathroom so he can change out of his gym uniform. But then, he heard the door slam straight open. Inuko immediately frozen up when he saw Gehimasu and his boys who begin pushing on him. "W-what now? You've already beaten me up today...and because of that, I came to school really late."

Jorge laughed hysterically. "Look you guys! He's trying to shift the blame on us! Like we've told him to waste his time cleaning up."

"Ya know you won't get anywhere in life by blaming your problems on others." Crimson piped in.

Inuko frowned at the hypocrisy they were showing. Even though they were joking, it was still an insult.

"Inuko, ya know something." Gehimasu was slowly pacing around Inuko menacingly while Inuko stood there, being blocked from the doorway by Gehimasu friends. "I'm mad!" He bluntly said as he placed his hands on Inuko shoulders playfully. Inuko was confused by his straightforwardness and enthusiasm personality. "I wanted to go to class 1b! Be closer to my bae! Be a future rich hero! So why the fuck am I class 1e while you're there. A shitty ne-"

"This is absurd!" Inuko interrupted him. "Are you immoral? Do you have to think of the most negative thing about people?! I don't even want Sukia like that, I only want to be her friend-" Before he could finish, Gehimasu driven his fist straight into Inuko's face which cause him to stumble back. "...stop that, if I get another busted nose. I'll be late for class again." His voice cracked. He then grunted when a smack came across his face as then was pushed to the floor.

"You think I'm a joke, don't cha? That's why I fucking hate you. Usually, a nerd would transfer or just fuck off. Not only that, you act so preachy like you know everything."

"You barely know me, so why judge me?"

"I agree." A blond haired boy entered the bathroom who was wearing school uniform, he was apart of 1b too. He was Erotchi Tetsu, his quirk was Blacksmith. He was able to create weapons from the iron in his blood so he usually eats heathly. He was 5'7 and is a clown pervert.

"Hey Inuko, Sekijiro said you scored 69 points. Awesome, I've only scored 51. I got a lot of rescue points for saving some girls but...ya know how it is."

He said, Gehimasu and his boys then stared at Erotchi intensely. "Well, are you gonna use the bathroom or what?" Gehimasu said, glaring at Erotchi.

Erotchi was picking his nose. "I was until I overheard y'all conversation." He says, rubbing his finger he picked his nose with on Jorge shirt. "And I agree with Inuko. Why y'all judging him if you barely know him?"

"You bitch! How dare you!" Jorge activated his vine quirk.

Erotchi then went over to Inuko, helping him up.

"Why don't you say out of it. Outsiders have no place in this."

Erotchi look at Gehimasu with a deadpan expression "Really? Making personal matters with the new kid? What did he who? Bullied you in middle school? Fuck your girlfriend? Tell me? Why you hate him? Please, make a valid reason."

"Shut up!" Jorge whipped his vines at Erotchi. Those vines were cut up by a katana that Erotchi made in a matter of seconds. That made them halt, seeing that he can make weapons.

"Aye! Calm it there! We don't want this to be bloody! So I'm gonna take my classmate and leave." Erotchi says, pulling Inuko out of the bathroom.

Inuko then pushed Erotchi off. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Erotchi looked at Inuko with a confused stare. "I mean- thank you Erotchi, honestly. It just- nevermind!" Inuko stammered. "Don't get involved again, please." He said in the most sincere way possible as he entered the classroom. He was then greeted with a warm congratulations from all the classmates, except for Akatsueki and Yosugiri like always.

"I had my doubts Inuko, but you scored third in the Entrance exams." Vlad says, clapping his hands.

"You're tied up with me Inuko!" Kashi waved at him.

"One point under Akatsueki." Hansha said, trying to trigger Akatsueki superiority complex. Hansha quirk was Electrical Paralysis. She is able to send a spark through her opponent to paralyze their movement for 25 seconds, however it won't stop their quirks. She is just as tall Sukia, being 5'3. She had long brunette hair that she keeps wrapped in a ponytail. "Better watch yourself."

Akatsueki hair bursted in flames just to let her know he wasn't in the mood for comparison.

"Right now, we're gonna focus on training on your quirks and studying. Just a quick notice, now that the lawsuit has been taken care of. We can take the Battle Trial. Next month. But I want to make this interesting, I'm going to pair two of you together in a group. For the past 4 weeks, you and that partner will train and study together. There when the Battle Trial begins, the teams should have decent coordinations when it comes to team battles." Vlad explained.

So much talking and gossip went around in the classroom. Vlad was taking the time to think who he was going to pair up while the students was converstating on who they wanna be tagged with.

"Hey Sukia, you and I could be a good team, right?" Yano asked her middle school friend. "We already know a lot about each other so our teamwork could be advantage."

Sukia nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah! I need your brains bright buddy."

"Any ladies wanna team with me?" Erotchi asked. They all immediately replied with no with Erotchi letting out a disappointed sigh. "Can't blame a guy for asking."

Yamara glance at Gommu and Nishiki, thinking about teaming up with one of them. "I think one of you could be a perfect partner for me. Gommu rubber quirk can bounce my quills off if I ever shoot them while Nishiki can use that giant snake to shield himself."

Yamara, a double quirker. A mutant and a transformation one. Her mutant one is called Porcupine, an animal quirk. Her hair down to her back contain pointy sharp quils like a Porcupine and her second quirk is rotation. Her rotation quirk allows her to spin in high speeds. When she combines this with her Porcupine quirk, she basically becomes a spinning ball of spikes. Her height apperance is just as small as Yano's, being at 4'10.

Gommu quirk was Rubber, he can stretch any part of his body like rubber. With his rubber torso, he can absorb the impact of projetiles like bullets. His height was 5'10.

Nishiki can summon a large snake around himself that he can control with endless ease that he can use in a defensive and attack manner. He was 5'7 in height. He possesses snake like eyes and tongue, with his skin being pale. He barely shown any emotions besides smiling from time to time which most people thought he was weird.

Kashi looked at Inuko who was spacing out. "Hey! Inuko, me and you can be a great team! We can control the field of a fight with long and close range attacks. Seems like an unstoppable team."

Inuko got out of wonderland as he heard Kashi statement. "Y-yeah! We can awesome together!"

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Vlad had to think more about the teams he wanted to pair up. "Silence! I'm making the teams!"

Saying that, everybody shutted up. Sekijiro thought of pairing up teams with a possible bad chance of coordinating together at first glance.

After a bit of technical thinking, the students had switched their desks around. Now two desks together where the pairing would sit together. Face on the table, banging his fist on the table. "...Out of all the people, Sukia. I guess this is my fault for being less talkactive from the get go."

"What's wrong? You think we're gonna fail?"

"N-no." He risen his head. "I'm positive that we can approve together. It just...stuff."

"Inuko..." She said in an undertone whisper as he got out her phone.

Inuko then got a notification text on his.

Sukia: We already train together so why are you worried?

Inuko: Why text me? I'm literally sitting right next to you.

Sukia: For a geek you really are dumb. Sekijiro sensei obviously matched us up because he think we are bad together

Sukia: If he knows we've been training together already he'll split us up

Inuko: Ok smart move.

Sukia: Lol. Are you coming to Puro warehouse?

Inuko: No. I had enough of seeing punches, I think I'm gonna stay home.

Sukia: Cementoss gave us homework by the way. Come to my house so we can study.

"Sekijiro-sensei, what the fuck! Outta everyone here, you gave me the Porcupine?!" Akatsueki ranted.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Yamara asked out of curiousity.

"Your weak! That's why! And your grades are too average." He barked back.

Yamara rolled her eyes. "Oh please, grades maybe? But I'm the total package when it comes to combating! My quils provide long range assistance and a defense mechanism. And with my Rolling Thunder Spin Dash, I'm unstoppable! C'mon, you telling me that's weak?!"

Akatsueki was silenced for a moment, realizing that did sound good. He then let out a scoff. "Whatever! All that shit you spewing better be worth it when it comes to the trial, porky!"

Yamara just sighed.

Erotchi glance at an emitting dark aura from Hiro. Hiro looked at an unintentionally cold stare. Hiro quirk was telekinesis, being able to move things with his mind in a 10 feet radius. Bigger the target, harder for him to controls. His height was 5'8, his hair was short and silver gray and he worn a black long mask. "What?"

"Nothing."

**Teams:**

**Sukia and Inuko.**

**Erotchi and Hiro.**

**Akatsueki and Yamara.**

**Yano** **and Komori.**

**Hansha and Hanabi.**

**Mozaro and Naido.**

**Kurisuta and ****Kagami.**

**Yosugiri and** **Dakuro**.

**Nishiki and Byaku.**

**Kashi and Saundo.**


	3. More and more Drama

**When explain everything in first person, it usually means I'm going into more a depth to what someone is thinking**.

* * *

I was a bit bashful, I never been to someone's house at my age. Not only that but that someone is a girl who was originally a delinquent. That girl is indirectly the reason I'm getting beat up. No, it ain't her fault. I just need to keep myself away from her. After school, we walked home together like always. I glance at her with a concern stare. "Hey, I don't think I can study and train with you today."

She perked her head over to me, furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh wow new kid, it was just 20 minutes ago that we agreed on studying together."

I for some reason blushed at the thought that she was mad because I wanted to get away. I didn't like her that way and obviously she felt the same way but still, I just felt special. "Sorry Sukia...I'm just gotta do something else."

She smacked her lips and went back looking forward. "We're studying if you like it or not."

My blushing immediately when she said that. "What do you mean?"

Sukia look back at me, grinning mischievously at me. "If you don't come, I'll tell your parents that you skip half of the day in school."

I heard glass in the background. She had me in the tight spot and she knew it! Buru tried to defend me by saying. "That's really mean Sukia. He must've had a reason to do so."

"Buru, you know damn well I don't care." She replied bluntly. "Besides, what type of dork doesn't want to go in a pretty girl house. Tell me that Inuko." She teased.

"I don't see any pretty girl." I muttered while walking up our apartment stairs.

I got punched in the shoulder because of it. "I'll pay you back loser!"

I sighed. "Fine...see you later."

After a small minute of changing clothes, I knocked on her door. It only took a few seconds for her to answer the door. It wasn't Sukia though, it was a much older woman with brunette hair. "May I help you?" The women asked me.

_"Wow, she's pretty." _I blushed. I shook my head. "Um! I'm suppose to study with Sukia."

The women look back, calling her daughter's name. "Sukia! Some boy is out here to see you."

"Let him in mom." Sukia said.

She let me in. I look around to see their well-organized house. Sukia was waiting for me at the dinner table with her utensils and books out. I walk over to seat next to her. "So let's us start...where do we start?" I asked. I didn't know what we were walking on since I missed half of the day. Sukia got out extra homework sheets from classes I missed.

Before we could start, Sukia mother: Sasukia Kaiyo, came over to us. "You aren't going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, he's the new kid in my school and my partner for the entire month." Sukia nudged my shoulder. "Tell her your name, loser."

"O-oh!" I perked my head up over to Sasukia. "My name is Inuko Suteki, n-nice to meet you, Kaiyo-san."

"Don't be so formal Inuko, call me Sasu-chan!~"

Sukia saw how much I was enjoying her mother's attention from just my red face and happy purring. "Okay mom, you can leave us to study now."

Sasukia laughed before going to living room. "Sorry!~"

"Phooey." I muttered, I still couldn't help to smile in delight as I unpacked my supplies on her kitchen table.

Sukia glared at me. "Why are you smiling?"

We both took our seat with Sukia still glaring at me, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Y-your m-mom..."

"Yeah." She clutched her fist, waiting to break my teeth.

"Is really nice!" I said.

"Oh, hehehe." She chuckled nervously.

We started our homework in silence, I was a bit frightened by the fact that Gehimasu would find me here and beaten me up worse than before. But how worst could it get? He and his friends nearly killed me last time. Sukia noticed that I was pausing with my work, sweating intensely. "Are you okay Inuko?" She asked me, placing her hand on my forehead. I skipped away immediately but it cause me to fall out of my seat. "Geez dude, are you having a fever?"

"No! I'm not! Just- just- nervous."

"You still aren't comfortable with me?"

"Y-yes! I n-need to go." I got up and start packing up my stuff but she stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You remember what I said, right?"

She remained me of my incident. I really didn't have a choice did I? I felt like crying in the corner now. "Here." She handed me my backpack and start leading me to her room.

I blushed and start pulling away. "Nonono! I don't want to come in your room, woof!"

It was too late, she thrown me into her room and lock the door. Was she serious? I was kind of getting pissed that she was doing this to me. "What do you want?"

"I want to hang out. I can't hang out with you?"

"You're...you are forcing me to stay." My voice cracked.

I sounded like I was going to cry to the point she came at me. Instead of making fun of me, she caresses my cheek. Having some animals instincts, a purring noise escaped from me. She must've found out I was really hurting inside. "Tell me what's wrong..."

"N-nothing..."

"You're lying. You were so happy to train with me and then after school, you suddenly wanna get away from me. Is something bothering you?"

I started to tear up, shaking my head no. She just to wipe them away to show comfort. "I won't make fun of you if you do."

I mustered up the courage to do so since she said she wasn't but I didn't speak on it clearly. "I just don't feel comfortable in school."

"Is someone bullying you?"

I didn't say anything but that only confirm her assumption right. She took her hand away from my cheek and gave me a serious stare. "Show me him tomorrow."

"W-what?"

"The one is bullying you. I'll beat him up for you."

Was she serious? Would she really go out of her way just to beat up someone for me, a person she just met a few days ago. It felt heartwarming but very embarrassing at the same time. I wiped away the tears despite them returning. "No...don't do that..."

"Then do something about it!" She pushed me out of frustration. I just lowered my head and accepted it, she pushed me again...trying to get a reaction from me. "Don't be a...sidewalk!"

I fell back against her dresser when she punched me straight in the jaw. It hurts but I know she meant good. Before I could get up, she mounted me, just ruthlessly punching me in the face. "Come on! Don't!" She slammed her fist into my nose that cause me grunt. "Be!" This time, she hit me in the jaw. "A SIDEWALK!" She hit me hard again. Sukia stopped when she realized that I was bleeding and almost unconscious. "Oh shit...Inuko, are you okay?"

I was groaning in pain. "Sukia, mom is wondering if you're okay?" Buru asked. He didn't know I was in here, getting my face pounded.

She shut off the lights so Buru wouldn't be able see the blood dripping oozing from my nose and mouth. She slightly opened up the door. "Hey, can you hand me some wet paper towels?"

I regained most of consciousness, now sitting on Sukia's bed while she cleaned my face. "Dude, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get out of hand."

"It's fine...I deser-"

She slap me with the bloody paper towel to show that she was still angry. "That's what I'm talking about! Stop letting me walk over you."

"I'm sorr-" I quickly silence myself when her fist was close to my nose. I stayed quiet and just let her do her thing. Despite what she did, I felt inspired to train and be around her even more. Maybe I was crazy. I decided to hang out with her a little while longer so I can get to know her better. She booted up a Playstation 4 and given me the second remote. "Ready to get fucking murdered?"

"Mortal Kombat 11... oh! I love this game!"

"You played this before?"

"My friend Tamesu had this game."

In our first match, it was rather intense since Sukia was really good at this game but so was I! I won! And just to humiliate her, I ended it off with a fatality. "Hehe!"

"You jerk. Rematch."

I won the rematch too. Laughing that I got two wins, I could sense anger radiating from Sukia. I stop laughing immediately but that didn't stop her from tackling on the bed. "You cheater!" She exclaimed as she start throwing soft punches toward me.

I start laughing again while covering myself with my arms. I hope she was comfortable from what I was about to do. She was going to punch me again until she felt my arms embrace her waistline. "W-whaaah! Y-you..." Blushing furiously, she was about to punch me with full force until she was caught off guard when I stood and slammed her into the bed. "Oof...pervert..." She chuckled.

I was on top of her now, about to get some payback. Before I could grab the pillow though, I was caught off guard by her sentence. "Huh?"

The door then creeked open with Sukia's father entering the room. He was going to say something but he went speechless when saw me on top...of Sukia...between her legs. I could tell that was her dad by his blue hair and I can tell he was fueling with anger by the vein bulging on his forehead. We quickly got up, I adjusted my shirt out of awkwardness while Sukia was nervously chuckling. Before she could explain, her father cut her off. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, we were just playing..." She replied.

"I-I should leave. Thank you for your time Sukia."

Poor choice of words, when I was about to leave, her father nudged me back. "'Thank you for your time.'" He repeated. "You better not trying to take advantage of my daughter or I'll kick your ass."

Sukia defended me by getting between us. "Dad, stop. Inuko is far from that type of guy. We were just playing wrestling. Besides, him? Really?"

I know that was an insult but I couldn't help to chuckle. He glared back at me and pointed at the door. "Get."

"Huh?"

"GET!"

That was a new experience, I thought but it was a fun...experience, minus the me getting pounded and later kicked out. "You..." A voice echoed, I look over to see Gehimasu coming upstairs. Oh why, fucking why. He just saw me coming out Sukia's house. "Bitc-" He was hit in the face by a small rock that I thrown. He lost his balance too which caused him to stumble down the stairs. I snorted and howl in more laughter. I swear, with all this laughing my stomach was going to need to be check. I went into my house.

It...was still the same though. I kept getting my butt kick, I kept hiding it from my parents and now Sukia...I kept training hard and now it was 2 weeks later, I was just at the park with Buru. I like hanging here since it reminded when I was kid. "Buru, what happen to your glasses?" I asked him.

Buru was hesitant to answer that question. "This guy name Lax...he's way bigger than Gehimasu and friends with him. He stolen my phone and broken my glasses..."

Buru was taking it hard too...I sighed. We were just punching bags so I started crying...Buru look at me in concern. "Why are you crying?"

"Isn't it obvious!? You got hurt because of me!"

Buru sighed. _"I shouldn't told him. I knew he would've blame himself."_

I risen was wiping the tears away as Buru comforted me. I then risen my head when I heard. "Yo losers!" From Jorge. He and Crimson was coming.

"What do you want...?" I said.

"You want to get your ass beat?" Crimson threatened.

I didn't say anything. Crimson then look over to Buru. "You can't blackmail us like Gehimasu, so you either fuck off or I'll beat you to a bloody paste."

I'll be frank, I had enough of this. I got off my high horse or in case swing. Crimson and Jorge was surprised a bit by my sudden approach. "Please leave Buru alone, he has been through a lot."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about?" Jorge gave me a shove on the shoulder.

* * *

**Buru's PoV**

I watched Inuko approach one of our school bullies. I didn't expect him to defend me though but in his eyes, I could tell that he was scare. But then after Jorge shoved Inuko, I just saw him lash out at Joege. Showing unbelievable amounts of strength, he was lifting Jorge up by his throat...using one hand. "I'm done...I'm done, I'm going to kill...kill...kill."

Was that a death threat? I thought. Inuko had a craze look in his eyes as if he was about to kill Jorge, Crimson could have interfered but he look scared by Inuko strange feats of strength. Jorge gagged, trying to activate his quirk but Inuko just ripped the vines and tossed them aside. I needed to stop him before be hurts anyone. At first I tried to convince him. "Inuko! Stop! You're gonna get in trouble if you do so."

"I don't care..."

Jorge scratched Inuko's arm out of desperation of air. "A-ack!"

I covered my mouth as I was a witness of murder...Inuko just snapped Jorge's neck with his bare hands. Inuko with no remorse had dropped Jorge's corpse on the playground. What was I suppose do? If I try to pull him away, he'll hurt me too. Crimson look in horror as he was about to haul ass. But Inuko quickly jump onto them. "Wait! Please! Please! I'm sorry! Don't kill m-"

I slowly backed away out of fear when Inuko repeatedly start smashing his fist into Crimson skull. I could see that Crimson arm limp to the side as I hear the painful sound of Inuko's knuckles ramming into a defenceless person face. I could see blood oozing from I assuming from Crimson... he wasn't moving, they were dead.

Then I snapped back to reality. Inuko still had Jorge lifted off his feet with just a hand. "Eh- I- I was daydreaming? Ah! Inuko!" I exclaimed. I pulled him away which made him drop Jorge onto the ground.

Jorge was grasping for air and tried to get away from Inuko. "Y-you'll pay for this!" He scattered away. But Crimson was still there, looking at them both.

"I-I'm sorry..." Inuko apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

I was glad that Inuko stopped but Crimson was still here but I doubt he'll do anything after watching his friend being manhandled. "I still need to talk." Crimson said to Inuko but then he look at me. "But not to him. He needs to go."

I guess I wasn't wanted, Inuko look like he didn't want to be here either but he pointed his head at the gate, telling me to go and wait. Awhile they talk, it was hard to get what they were talking about since Inuko expression usually go from angry to very sad mellow tone. It ended with both walking away from each other. "What were you two talking about?" I asked out of curiosity.

"...nothing, I just hope this stop afterwards."

"You convince him to stop?"

Inuko shook his head no which knock me out the loop. It was an awkward silence when he walked home. I didn't want anything to end off an quick sour note so I smiled. "Hey...you want to play video games?"

"No...maybe later."

* * *

Inuko was depressed and bored, wishing he could get over this in a different way. Inukai, his mother was worried about him since he rarely talks to her and Yosigo. It was just a while later that a knock came to the front door Inuko's head perked out of his room to see his mother opening the door. Crimson was already here with his clothes and everything packed. _"Dang it! I forgot." _

Inuko shot between his mother and Crimson before anyone of them can make awkward small talk. "Heyy...Crimson." Inuko said in a disgusted low tone.

"Did you ask them?" Crimson said to Inuko.

"Ask them what?" Inuko's mother joined in.

Inuko sighed, looking over to his mother. "My friend who goes to the same school as me...was kicked out of his parents house and was I wondering if he could stay here."

Inukai was a got a bit suspicion from Inuko. He never invited anyone over unless it was Sukia and Buru who literally lived nextdoor. Not only that, this Crimson person looks like a delinquent to her. "By stay...do you mean for a while or just live here with us?"

Crimson didn't explain how long he was going to stay. Actually, he didn't even explain why he needed to stay here. "I guess live with us...?"

It took a while for Inukai to respond which made Inuko fidgeted his hands together. Then unexpectedly, Inukai brought back her usual happy go-lucky smile. "Sure then! Since he's enrolled in the same school with as you, I won't mind you having a roommate."

Inuko lead Crimson to his room to unpack. The Beast Boy couldn't help to get an awkward twist in his stomach. Crimson was apart of the group who keeps tormenting him and now he living with him. It was for a good reason for why he was staying here. "Please tomorrow, tell them."

"I could but I don't know." Crimson responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Gehimasu is a jealous, obsessive maniac if you hadn't notice."

Inuko furrow his eyebrows. "I do...but that doesn't matter! We made a deal! If you don't convince him to stop then I'm telling my parents about you."

"But the thing is, I don't know how to convince him without taking heat either. He's angry at the fact that you're hanging out with his girlfriend."

He sighed. "That's the most terrible excuse to pick on someone ever! Sukia doesn't like me that way nor I don't like her that way."

"Not only that, you nearly choked Jorge to death."

"I acted out of anger!"

"Why won't you just fight Gehimasu."

Inuko just ignore that question, actually he decided to change the subject. "Forget that! You said you were going to help me, now if you don't then your getting out!"

"Fine...then."

Since it was a possible chance that Crimson was going to live just day here, Inuko didn't think to get along with him whatsoever. But Crimson did. "So what do you like to do?"

Inuko had his face buried in a manga book, growling out of anger. "I like reading manga."

"Oh, me too. I'm really interested in Fantasy manga. Ya know, Supernatural shit. Have you read Metsubō No Ken?"

Inuko risen an eyebrow out of dumbfounded, since he was already reading Metsubō No Ken (Sword of Annihilation) "Haha, very funny." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"Seriously." Crimson look over to see the current chapter that Inuko was reading. "I already read this chapter. With Scorpio placed under a hypersensitivity spell Cyther was able to kill him with the Zerstörung sword."

As Inuko turn the page, he saw that Crimson was...right? Which left a dumbfound expression on Inuko's face. "W-wow, I didn't think someone like you would read manga."

Crimson chuckled. "I'm not one-dimensional ya know. I got the latest chapters in my suitcase if you want to see." The red haired boy got off the bed and went to his suitcase.

Just out of curiosity, Inuko glance at the suitcase to see some of his clothes spill out. Inuko rubbed his eyes, hoping that his eyes were deceiving. Were those polka dots...panties? I could just assume that Crimson was just another Erotchi but he had a load of them that look and smell fresh. I'll just pretend I didn't see it and just wait.

"Here!" He handed Crimson the newest manga chapters.

Inuko instead sat the manga chapters aside while narrowly glaring at Crimson. "I'm curious, why in the heck do you want to stay my place? Couldn't you have Gehimasu or Jorge?"

"I'll be frank. I don't like neither one of them but you know, survival of the fittest."

"But it's not prison."

Crimson sat at the end of Inuko's bed. "Yeah but I ain't takin the hero course so school is pretty much like prison for me."

"But why do you need a place to stay?"

"I have my reasons."

Inuko groaned.

Monday, 8:00pm. Like all days, Inuko goes to school with his friends...except he has Crimson there. Inuko stayed silent so he wouldn't start any awkward conversation with Sukia and Buru around Crimson but Sukia being the ruff person she is, she pull Inuko closer to her. "Dude, Buru told me what happen. But I think he's lying. Did you seriously lift Jorge up by his neck with one hand?"

Inuko was hesitant to say anything but that jittery grin confirmed it all. "That's so meta. Are you training without me or you've been holding back on me?" She asked. That jittery grin went away, Inuko remembered that the strength he got was coming from his Beast Quirk that dramatically increases his all his physical capabilities. Sukia happy tone suddenly went dark as she stopped in front of Crimson. "That just reminded me. What the fuck is your problem." She shoved Crimson back a bit.

"What?" Crimson stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"My little brother, he told me what your punk ass be doing to Inuko." Sukia stated, she then look back at Inuko. "And seriously Inuko? You let this scrawny short fuck mess with you? He looks so close to dying to malnutrition."

Inuko and Buru chuckled despite how mess up that insult was. Crimson grip his backpack strap and was about to just go away quietly that until the water girl grabbed him by his shirt while rising up a clenched fist. Inuko to the rescue held it back and shook his head. "No need to do that, please."

Sukia calmed down and released Crimson but soon as she did, she socked him straight in the jaw that caused him to stumble back. "Fuck off! I don't want to see you around him anymore."

"Sukia..." Inuko said in a mellow tone, he was actually happy that Crimson got an own taste of his medicine but he couldn't let Sukia do. "You shouldn't have don-"

"No, shut up!" She snapped. "Even after all this time, you still let people do this to you. Keep that up and I'll stop being friends with you."

Inuko eyes widen when she said that, Buru got between them both but was mainly front of Inuko defensively. "Don't be so mean Sukia. Not everyone has to be so hellbent on fighting like you."

"Shut the hell up and get out the way." Sukia start walking to school on her own.

Inuko lowered his head out of devastation, he was already depressed because of the bully he was endured through these past weeks. When Inuko start walking, his foot slightly crack through the sidewalk cement. "I-inuko?" Buru called out but didn't get a response.

As he made it to his classroom, Kashi being the first to be there waved at him. "Yo, Inuko!" He greeted. Inuko didn't say anything which had him concern. "Something wrong?" He asked.

The class start to fill up, Kashi then noticed how Sukia and Inuko weren't making any eye contact with each other. When they did, it was usually Sukia glaring at him. It was during lunch, Inuko sat by himself. Kashi, being the cool friend he is, sat in front of Inuko. "Wow Inuko, you are more quiet than usual."

Inuko sighed. "Sorry Kashi. I'm just not feeling the best...like always."

"You and Sukia got into fight or something?" Kashi asked.

"Ahh, trouble in paradise?" Erotchi joined in, sliding his tray over beside Kashi's.

Inuko didn't respond to that. "Urk!" It happen again except worser. Gehimasu had poured hot mash potatoes mix with gravy onto him. "Argh..." Inuko groaned. He could hear the laughs from the other classes, especially from Gehimasu and Jorge. Not wanting to deal with it, he just left to go to the bathroom.

_"__Sukia isn't coming this time..." _Inuko thought. He didn't expect her to come this time anyway since she was angry with him and because this is the boy's bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt so he could wash the food off. It was just a while later, he pretended that nothing happen but some of his classmates were looking at him awkwardly. It was P.E class, Inuko was standing away from everyone since he didn't felt needed but Sukia came over to him anyways. "You ready to train?"

Inuko just turnt away. "Hmph."

She swoop in front of him. "Sorry?"

Inuko stick out his tongue.

Sukia just giggled and punched his shoulder. "C'mon. You know I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm just angry that you're enduring all that."

Inuko still didn't say anything even though she was right. She then shoved him, playfully. "You can't be angry at me forever."

When she shoved him, Inuko accidentally bumped into Akatsuki who was finding a good spot to train with Yamara. Inuko turnt around, terrified who he did ran into..."Watch where you're going, bitch!" Akatsueki let off a small wave of fire to send Inuko flying into Sukia.

"Akatsueki!" Yamara shouted at her partner.

"Akatsueki!" Kashi was running over to them.

"Kashi!" Sekijiro called out, causing Kashi to stumble over his own feet. Kashi look back at his teacher who was shaking his head, basically telling him not to interrupt.

Sukia groaned but she checked to see if Inuko's alright first. "You good."

"I had enough!" Inuko fist slammed right next to Sukia's face that cause her to flinch. Despite the visible anger he was showing, he kept his emotions in check so he can activate his cat quirk.

"Wait, Inuko!" Sukia tried to stop him.

Akatsueki saw that Inuko was returning. Amused that a punching bag was actually going to fight back for the first. "Hehe...you want to prove that you aren't a coward huh? Well you choose the wrong time to prove it!"

Like Endeavor, Akatsueki was able to jet himself through the air by shooting flames out his feet as if they were rockets. Inuko brace himself as he crouched under a midair roundhouse kick. Inuko was planning to react until he saw another kick heading his way. Despite the flames, Inuko was able to hold it off with his forearm before skipping back so he wouldn't have to endure the burning sensation for to long Akatsueki finally landed to shoot a blast of flames at Inuko. The cat boy jump to the left to dodge it before running in for a frontal attack. He didn't expect fast speed from Inuko but he was ready for it. He erupted another fire blast at Inuko's direction. Inuko leapt over it while getting enough distance to claw Akatsueki straight in the face. Akatsueki grunted but counterattacked with a punch Inuko's abdomen before upper cutting Inuko with a flame infused punch. That had Inuko flying with a string of blood coming from his mouth. Inuko landed on his feet before jumping out the way to dodge another flaming fist from above. Now to show some gymnastics combat. Like he did with Puro, when Akatsueki fired another wave of fire but point-blank. Inuko jump over it and landed behind the Fire User. Akatsueki turnt to swing his hand to combusted a wave of flames. WAMP! Inuko landed a heel drop onto Akatsueki's head. He then followed up with another claw strike, uppercut style. Inuko tried to end off this combo with a spin kick but in midair rotation, Akatsueki caught him off caught with a point-blank fire blast that sent him flooring. _"That was weaker than his fire punch." _Inuko thought while getting up. Akatsueki and Inuko rushed at each other, about to go blow for blow but before he could do anything, blood splattered onto them both with Sekijiro grabbing them by their heads and slamming them into the ground. The two boys grunted as they were pinned down by very thick blood. "That's enough." Sekijiro got off them both while looking at Inuko. "Good job."

The two was later released. The fight was over but the intentions were still there. Inuko was getting praised for how well he did against Akatsueki who was the second best in the class. Sukia being the first to praise him. "Inuko, I swear to god if you let anyone pick on you now..." Sukia said.

"Even though I don't condone senseless violence, I think you did pretty good Inuko." Kashi praised.

"He wasn't that good." Yano didn't want to admit it. She didn't like Inuko only because of this team up had Sukia spending most of her time training with him. She and Sukia did hung out yesterday but Yano still didn't like him.

Inuko on the other hand felt like he could do anything. If he could stand up against Akatsueki, then the bullies...were just fodder. It was no point of being scared. It was after school, Sukia was still talking about Inuko fight with Akatsueki. "We should spar at Puro's warehouse! Just wanna prove you got nothing on me!"

Inuko look away to show he was still angry about earlier. "You're still mad about what I said? Geez, does sorry and forgiveness exist to you? I didn't even mean it!"

"It still hurts my feelings."

"And guess what! I stood up for you when Gehimasu thrown those mash potatoes on you!"

Inuko didn't ca- wait what? "Y-you did?"

"Yup! Roundhouse kick straight to the jaw!"

"But isn't he your boyfriend?"

Sukia look at Inuko with a confused stare. "Who in the hell told you that? Me and him aren't dating."

Inuko frowned. So all this time, Gehimasu was lying for literally what? Just ego and envy. "What a jerk."

"So, since we're cool and all. How about we train later on?"

"I still hate you."

"Can I come over?"

Inuko look over to her with a flustered face. "Whaaha?! W-why?"

"Because why not? I invited you in mine several times."

Inuko covered his face to hide his bashful face. "B-but! M-my parents..."

Sukia cocked her head in confusion. "Your parents love me, though."

"That's the point! They're gonna say so many cringy things."

"Liiike?" She asked as if she was curious but she already could already assume.

Inuko looks over to Buru. "Are you coming over too? It'll make things less awkward."

"I got lots of studying to do for a test tomorrow, so sorry Inuko."

Inuko sighed while Sukia was laughing her ass off. He then remembered that Crimson would probably come back too and he knows that Sukia would murder Crimson if she sees him again. The worst part, if he does deny Sukia...she'll just come and beat on the door anyway. "F-fine Sukia..."

Inuko came inside his house that was surprisingly quiet. He found a note on the kitchen counter.

**_Watch over the house for us Inu-chan! Me and your father are gonna be gone for the week!_** **_There's plenty of food you could eat and if you need to buy anything, our debit card is in the room. ONLY SPEND 21,690 yen! _**

"Wow! That's a lot." He said, stuffing the note in his pocket. Inuko then came to his room see Crimson cuddled in a blanket on his bed. Inuko storm over to shake him. "Wake up!" He shouted. Angrily, he pull the blanket off from Crimson. But his eyes widened when he saw blood oozing from his wrists and thighs...he was shirtless and pantless but he was wearing the pantsu that Inuko saw yesterday and had bandages wrapped around his chest. "W-what happen?" Inuko was asking himself. He was in panic but stayed stable to go over to the closet to find...towels? He didn't have any bandages but these towels could work. He was wiping the blood off his body with a wet towel before using clean dry towels to cover up the wounds.

"Oh my god...is he breathing?" He checked to see if he was. They weren't but they still had a pulse. Now he wasn't comfortable on giving mouth to mouth to another person yet but he didn't have a choice. "Come on! Come on!" He pumped their chest before exhaling into their mouth. It was just a while later that Crimson was gasping for air. Inuko let out a huge sigh of relief. "Holy...it actually worked." He wanted to punch Crimson straight in the face but it wasn't needed. They were already in bad condition. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Crimson didn't answer the question. "Did you...call the hospital?"

"I am in a minute."

Crimson grabbed him by his shirt. "DON'T! DON'T! Please...don't. I'll be fine."

Inuko sighed again. "Did you cut yourself? Why?"

Crimson again avoided the question. So Inuko assumed. "Was it because Sukia said? ...Seriously?"

Again, he didn't answer. Inuko groaned, pulling bloody sheets and blanket off the bed. Luckily, they had a apartment size washer and dryer machine to place all the bloody things he held, including his pants and shirt. "Ugh! Worst day ever..." Inuko said while heading to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands.

_Knock knock._

"Crap! Uh-uh! In a minute!" He quickly ran to his bedroom to find random clothes, pajamas mainly.

"Inuko, let me in you-" The door flung open. "asshole."

Inuko standed in front of doorway with a black tank-top and blue pajamas on. He was obviously in panic from the sweat dripping from his forehead but he kept his composure. "H-hey Sukia." He greeted breathlessly.

Sukia didn't bother greeting back as she just bum rush past him. She was wearing a casual, actually it was more an indoor outfit. "Where's your parents?"

Inuko closed then locked the door. "Out for a week? Like for seven days?"

"I guess?"

"Wow..."

Sukia glance back at Inuko while biting her lip rather seductively. "You know, just me and you here alone...makes me _dirty._.._"_

Inuko being his gullible self was panicking with a blushful color burning into his cheeks. "Y-y-you what?!"

That's exactly the reaction she wanted as she bursted out laughing hysterically. "Hahaha! Your face is so priceless."

_"Ugh, jerk." _Inuko internally insulted. He then followed Sukia who was now just randomly exploring places she wouldn't think going, like my parents room. Inuko jump in front of the door, holding his arms out defensively. "Off limits!"

"Why? You scared?" Sukia teased.

"N-no, just respecting my parents privacy!"

"Fine, we stay here." Sukia said. The female stayed there with her arms crossed waiting until Inuko moves.

Inuko glowered at his stubborn friend. Giving up, he side stepped out the way. "Fine...just don't touch anything."

Sukia beaming a mischievous grin, she went inside his parents room, treating it as if she found a treasure chest. It was just a normal style room. Sukia bent down to examine under the bed. Inuko was about to pounce until he heard his bedroom door creaking open. He saw Crimson coming out despite the injuries and lack of clothes. "Crimson..." Inuko muttered.

Inuko came into the room while pushing him inside. "Don't come out!"

"Why not?"

"You look like a girl!"

"I am a girl."

Inuko eyebrows quirked. "What?"

Crimson unfastened the chest dressing right in front of him. Inuko rapidly shaken his head while stepping backwards. "N-no, wai-"

Inuko covered his nose to suppressed the volcano of blood as he saw Crimson's chest. It oozed through his fingers. "Y-you have boobs..."

"I know that."

"P-put on a shirt and don't come out. Sukia is here." Inuko left out the room before closing the door shut. Ignoring all Crimson surprisingly nice feminine body, he realize that...she wasn't looking so well. Obviously physically but very mentally. It was weird and random considering the fact that everytime they encountered each other, Crimson look so malicious happy but now she just looks broken, a hollow husk.

Sukia returned to Inuko with her hands resting behind her. "Whatcha" Sukia words trailed off when she saw Inuko's nosebleed. "doin. What in the hell happen to you?"

Inuko just ignored her while grabbing a box of tissues. Sukia clicked her tongue out of frustration, really irritated at how much of an ass Inuko was acting_. _She blame herself though for what she said to him earlier. "Are you still mad for what I said earlier?"

"Of course but I get it though." Inuko said while throwing away the bloody tissue.

"Oh..." A smiled widen up on her face. "Glad ya do! I'm really tired of your ass being sensitive!" Sukia cried.

Inuko snickered. "I'll try to be better."

"Me too, sorry for earlier again." She apologized.

"Sorry?" Inuko repeated, then he smirked. "Don't be such a sidewalk now Sukia." Inuko mocked.

Sukia laughed. She then got an idea since it was getting boring with just them two. "Hey Inuko, we should invite more people over."

"Like a party?"

"Of course."

Inuko turnt on the news channel before sitting on his couch. "No."

"Seriously? Come on." Sukia hopped beside Inuko.

"No, I never had or been to a party before."

"This could be a learning experience then."

Sukia cuddle against Inuko. "Pwease?" She gave Inuko those puppy dog eyes.

Of course Inuko couldn't resist it so he groaned. "Fine...but we don't have any party stuff

"You got money?"

Inuko shaken his head but then remembered he had his mother's credit card.

* * *

**Yuriko POV**

My name is Yuriko Nagasaki but everyone know me as Crimson Ashima who is a guy in everyone's eyes. I watched Inuko leave with Sukia angrily. Did he forget I was here? I'll just kill myself and then it'll be his fault. I didn't need a knife either, I can bring out blades from my knuckles. I happily pointed it at my neck, ready to end it off.

My quirk deactivate as I fell onto my knees. "W-what the hell is wrong with me!?"

My life is a downwards spiral, it felt like a complete joke. I want to kill myself so badly but I was afraid so I thought to cut myself...that usually eases out the pain and if nobody's there, I'll just die. I taken off the towels and used the bandages I had to covered my breasts to cover the wounds. I then look through Inuko's dresser to find one of his shirts. I went into the front to fix me something to eat. I wonder if he's out looking for me. I hope not. But then I realized that he could find me at school. I groaned but then remembered that Inuko parents weren't here. I could just skip school until they return. I could hear my phone ring from the room which felt like ages since I heard it. It was Gehimasu, I coughed to get my guy voice on. "Hey."

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

"Dude, Sukia just totally punked me in front of everyone because of Inuko."

"I think it's best if we just leave him alone. The more that you mess with him, more Sukia will hate you."

"We need to get rid of him."

"What?"

"I'll call Lax and his friends to bring Inuko to our hideout. And then we'll murder that fucker there."

Was he serious? I wasn't going to join in that and I was definitely going to tell Inuko. "You kiddin right?"

"What's wrong? You hated him just as me and Jorge did? He's just being irritated at this point. No matter what we did, he wouldn't just fuck off."

"Leave me outta this, okay? Just forget about Sukia cause no matter what you do, she's not liking you."

I hang up after that. I actually regretted that I said that since he'll probably come after me as well. It was just a while, still waiting for Inuko to return.

I saw him coming from afar along with Sukia and Koru from a taxi. I unlocked the door and hid in the room. "No! She's not coming!" Inuko said, coming into the door.

"C'mon, Yano's my friend though."

"I don't care! She is so mean to me and I can't stand her British accent!" Inuko complained, sitting the groceries on the counter. "I bet if she comes, I bet she'll say 'Oh Inuko, I knew live in a black water apartment but this is just sad.'"

Sukia laughed. "Oh my god, your British accent imitation is hilarious but seriously, she won't cause any harm."

"Fine! Geez. Thank you for helping Koru." Inuko said.

"No problem."

I stayed in the room, watching Inuko and the others set things up. I could tell that Inuko wasn't feeling this party but maybe...it would blow over.

After an hour. I was proven wrong. This party was live as hell. It was many people from UA, some old friends Sukia knew from middle school and others that they knew from Puro warehouse. Inuko anxiety was up but he didn't felt so isolated when some praised me for this party, even though it was Sukia who knew what teenagers want at a party. Good music, good food, good drinks. Someone knock on the door and Inuko came to pick it up. "Oh god."

"You made this party?" Yano chuckled. "I can't believe it. Someone who lives in a black water apartment has enough money to set this up."

_"I guess I wasn't so off about the black water apartment thing." _Inuko thought. Yano was about to come in until Inuko blocked her way. "You think I'm gonna let you in after you insulted me?"

"Oh? You can speak now, I guess being at your own house builds self-confidence."

Inuko face went red out of anger but he was about to blow a fuse. But then he remembered that Yano is very insecure about her size. "What did you say? I can't hear you from down there.

Yano furrowed her eyebrows and gripped the arm of glasses. "Say that again you insolent pussy."

Inuko just walk away, that only made her even more angry. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Close the door shorty, it's getting cold."

* * *

**Inuko POV**

I didn't expect this party to be bumping so loud but we definitely need to quiet down everything. I went to Sukia who was our DJ. "Hey! We should turn the music down."

"Hell no. Our party is dope as hell." She said. She wasn't wrong but I think we could get into some trouble. Before I could say anything, she brought me onto the dance floor which was the middle of the livingroom. "Come on, dance! Shake your boney Asian ass!"

I blushed out of embarrassment and shook my head rapidly. "Definitely not! I can't dance to save my life and I'm not boney!"

"Doesn't matter! Dance! I won't leave you until you do!

I was just going to walk away to my room but she stood right in front of me. I sighed and swallowed the little pride I had left. With no rythm whatsoever, I rolled my hands around each other. Sukia was laughing her ass off while I was blowing up in embarrassment. "OKAY! I DANCED!"

"Hehehe...dance like you mean it."

I rolling my hands around each other again while stepping my feet behind the other. Sukia laughed. "Come on! Do something else!"

I just simply spun around but Sukia wasn't going to accept just a spin. "Better follow that spin up!"

I didn't what to do, my legs twisted together and almost made me fall but I was able to keep my balance. I reversed the rotation of my spin but it wasn't really a spin, it was more like a turn_. "Don't fail, don't fail, don't fail!"_

I got it! I was able to do this! I got my foot on his tippy toe while sliding front foot backwards smoothly past my back foot basically doing the moonwalk. I did until I bump right into Sukia, she was still laughing but not as hard as before. "Awesome moonwalk, Inuko. What do you want?"

"Turn down the volume a bit."

"No! Come dance with me."

I sighed, I already lost my pride. Its been hours later, I was chugging down a few cups of fruit punch. It tasted normal but it got my body all flimsy. "Holy god, this fruit punch taste so...strong."

"I'm pretty sure someone spiked that." Erotchi said, sneaking up behind.

I almost fell by Erotchi's sudden approach, whatever alcohol they slipped in there was already taking effect. "Oh no. That's it, Suki-" I frozen up, watching Sukia with...another guy. I wasn't jealous...I-I wasn't jealous. My body felt completely numb...

Erotchi waved his hand in front of my face, he then look over to see Sukia was slow-dancing with some guy. I felt a thump on my head that knocked me out of my numbness. "Hey, Inuko. It's a party, there's plenty of girls here."

I didn't say anything after that. I just returned to the spike fruit punch. I drank until I couldn't remember anything. That was a lied, it actually made me more bitter about what I saw. It was 30 minutes later, Sukia was clearing out my house finally since it was close to night. Our friends were still here, sitting around each other playing a game of Truth or Dare. Hanabi, Yano, Erotchi, Hiro, Naido, and Hansha.

I was...drunk as hell but my mind was still stable.

"Hey, w-what are you playing?"

"Since it's only a few of us, we decide to play Truth of Dare." Hanabi said.

I stared at Naido. His quirk was basic. He was able to create clones of himself, the clone being weaker than the caster obviously. "Is that my mother's gown...?"

Naido chuckled nervously. "Sorry...I was dared."

I sat on the floor, next to Yano. Yano look over to me with a evil grin, I could smell an insult from a mile away. "I know your life was sad Inuko, but now you're drinking it away?"

I gritted my teeth but I stayed calm. "Possible chance that your mother and her brother was drunk when they produce you."

The others laugh while Yano could barely say anything. Out of anger, her hand was stung across my cheek. Which only made laugh. "Yano, Truth or Dare?" Hanabi asked.

"Dare..."

"I dare you to..."

"Wait- Hanabi." Erotchi piped in. Erotchi then whispered something in Hanabi's ear. Yano was scared when Hanabi started to giggle at something that Erotchi said.

"I dare you to kiss Inuko."

"Wha-"

"On the mouth, 15 seconds."

"W-wait! You're kidding me, right?" Yano said.

"Hey, you made me wear someone's gown. It's only fair if you did your dare!" Naido piped in the conversation.

I didn't like Yano, she was a douchebag but I couldn't help to keep thinking about Sukia with that guy...and Erotchi technically said I need to get my mind off Sukia. My cheeks went red. "W-what's wrong Yano...s-scared to p-play the game?" I stuttered.

"See? Even Inuko is into it." Erotchi says.

Yano glared at me with such a murderous yet bashful look. "T-this doesn't mean I like you, okay?"

I braced myself for my first kiss ever, I can't believe it was going to be with someone I despise though. It didn't take long for her to press her lips against mine. We didn't go far as simple dry kissing. After a 15 seconds, we pull apart. Embarrassed, I quickly shot on my feet. "I-I think I'm gonna sleep! Thank you for coming to this party!" I ran away, not before taking the rest of the fruit punch mixed with the alcohol.

"Such a terrible kisser." Yano wiped her mouth, still blushing. "I no longer want to play this game."

I was in my room...curious where Crimson was at? I remember seeing her coming in and out the party, sometimes even dancing and socializing. Did she disappear? Whatever, I was going back to drink until I pass out. Maybe I'll be able to forget that I saw that. Was I really that jealous? I couldn't be. I only knew her for 2 weeks but whatever it was, it really had me pissed off. Before going asleep, I had to used the bathroom but I saw Sukia coming out. I could only frown when I saw her. "You good Inuko?"

"Huh? *Hic* woof?"

"..." Sukia bursted out with laughter. "Haha, you're wasted."

"Move, I gotta use the bathroom, woof." I said with a bit anger in my voice.

"Yessir." She moved out the way, announcing to the others that the party was officially over, meaning they had to leave for school tomorrow.

I stayed in the bathroom for a bit, splashing water across my face. I sighed. As I went back, I saw Yano coming out of my room? "H-hey...what were you doin in my bedroom, woof?"

"I thought it was the bathroom! Shut up you dog!" Yano insulted me as she quickly ran out my apartment.

I just shrug and went into my room, it didn't look any different when I left, if it did...I was too drunk to care. I later passed out on my bed. As a new day was born, I was still asleep but I could feel someone shaking my arm. "Wake up!"

I quickly awoken up, remembering I had school. I look at my alarm clock to see that it was early. "W-why didn't it-" I silent myself in midsentence as I ran past Yuriko to hurry over to the toilet to vomit. Yuriko walk in on me, leaning against the door. "That party was wild."

I flushed the toilet. "Y-yeah...woof."

"He was here."

I went to the sink to cleanse my mouth. "Who?"

"Lax. He was the one who was slow dancing with Sukia."

I spit the water out of shock, having it splash against the mirror. "H-he is Lax?"

Yuriko nodded at me. Guess Buru wasn't wrong when he said that Lax did had a physique on him, no wonder Sukia was dancing with him. I started to feel a bit more envious but that didn't overshadow my confusion. Yuriko continued to talk. "They snuck away from the party and I overheard them saying weird stuff."

"How weird...?"

"Something that a teenage couple would say."

That was it, my eyes started to look a bit craze. Yuriko noticed the look in my eye which reminded her the time at the playground when I nearly choked Jorge out. "You alright?"

"Haah...hah.." I was about to go crazy but I calm myself down by slapping my jaws. "I-I am, may you leave? I need to take a shower."

After freshening up and putting on my clothes, I was ready to attend school. I needed to talk to Buru about Lax. I texted him.

**Inuko:**_"You and Sukia are still getting ready?"_

**Buru: **_"__We're about to leave right now."_I opened the front door to see Sukia and Buru coming out. I sent another message.

**Inuko: **_"Is Lax, Sukia's boyfriend?"_

**Buru: **_"How did you know?"_

**Inuko: **_"__He was at the party yesterday with Sukia. Why didn't you tell me or your sister?"_

**Buru: **_"I was planning on telling you but seeing how you reacted against Jorge, I was afraid that you'll engage with Lax and might've snapped. Not only that but Sukia was praising you when you fought one of the strongest kid in your class? Knowing that, I'm really scared that you will fight Lax."_

**Inuko: **_"Why are you scared if I fight him?"_

**Buru: **_"When I tried telling Sukia that he bullied me sometime ago, she completely went berserk on me, calling me a liar. If she finds out you fought him, I'm afraid she'll end every contact with you."_

Wow. I didn't think Sukia could be like that. Sukia look over my phone but I quickly pull it away, from her bewildered calm face...I could tell she didn't see what me and Buru was conversating about. "Who ya talking to?"

"Nobody. Move."

Sukia grinned. "Wow! Ever since you fought Akatsueki, you think you could bully me!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to text Buru.

**Inuko: **_"Whatever. You're my friend too. We can't let these guys push around, including her boyfriend."_

**Buru: **_"Right! Let's bull the bullies."_Me and Buru look at each other. I gave him a fist bump for luck. Sukia look at me and Buru in confusion. "What was that about?"

"Pff- none of your business." Buru said.

Sukia felt angry that she was being left out the loop. "Come on! Tell me!"

"No..." I was looking through my contacts...Yano name was in there. I don't remembering asking Yano for her phone number. I was curious on why so I didn't delete it.

To make up for yesterday. In class, I we were going through usual studies. I couldn't help to feel worry for Buru since he was basically in class with that asshole and I doubt Gehimasu would hold anything back now that Sukia doesn't want his pathetic ass. "Oof!" Had escaped my mouth. I look over to see a paper ball thrown at me. I glance at the direction it came which came from Yano. While the 18 heroine, Nemuri was still turnt, explaining a few things. I thrown the paper ball right at her forehead. "Hmph."

After a little while, it was thrown back at me. I started to groan and pick it up again. I then unravel it to see what it says. Before I could, a whip hit my desk, causing me to skip up. "Eep!"

"I don't appreciate you..." Nemuri paused to see the writings on the wrinkle paper. "reading notes in the classroom. For that, stand up-

"Wha?!"

"And read it all to the class."

I blushed out of embarrassment as I glared at Yano while getting out of my seat. Nemuri then pointed at the marker board, meaning I had to go there. Eyes were all on me, I look back at our current teacher. "D-do I have to read it?"

"You could get detention and I'll read the note out myself."

Oh my god...when I get my hands on Yano... "G-guess I don't have a choice..."

I cleared my throat and begin reading out loud.

_Yeah, I put my phone number in. I would've asked for yours but I could smell the alcohol in your mouth from miles away and didn't know how you'll react. I know you despise me because of our interactions but I really enjoyed last night. I wanted to ask if you want to come over my house. My parents have a swimming pool.__ Will you come?_

_Yes or No?_

_P.S: Since you threw it back at me without reading I'm going to have Komori to kick your scrawny back..._

"Behind throughout the P.E grounds."

I was so fucking embarrassed and I could tell from Yano's expression that she was too. "Aww, that's so adorable." Nemuri said.

The bell then rung, gladly. I still hid my face in shame with murmurs going out in my class. "Alright, I'll the voice of everyone! Who wrote that! Was it you Sukia?" Hanabi pointed out.

"No..." Sukia said, glaring at me. I didn't care, she could look whatever way she wants.

Erotchi was repeatedly pointing at Yano. "Definitely Yano! She was making out with him yesterday."

Yano glared at Erotchi with her cheeks turning red. "I-It was a dare that you and Hanabi made!"

"Doesn't disprove anythi- ouch!" Erotchi grunted loudly after being blasted in the arm by Yano's light beam.

Akatsueki glance at me, was he still angry for that fight yesterday. "How about we just steal his phone and look through his contacts."

"Great idea Akatsueki!" Hanabi said.

What did I expect from a more evil version of Sukia. Key term, more evil. Kashi defended me obviously. "Stay out of Inuko's privacy."

"What privacy? It's out in the opening!"

I found Buru going to the bathroom, since we're allowed to take in-between breaks, I decided to go use the bathroom too. I didn't have to use it but I wanted to make sure he was safe. "Hey Buru."

"Hey Inuko, you came right in time...they were following me." He whispered.

I nodded and hid in a stall. Buru was using the urinal while I waited. Then they came in. "Sup Buru! We know you've been snitchin on us."

Buru look at the other two. "I-I know what you did, you all took him away."

It grew silent on my side but one was whispering to the other. "H-hey! L-let me go!" Buru called out. That was the signal. I came out the stall and glared at the two bullies.

"You heard him! Let him go!"

Me being the rescuer didn't seem appealing since I was basically the punching bag for everyone for two weeks. So I think they wouldn't take me seriously. They both laughed but I didn't care what they think! I had courage. "What the fuck you think you could do?" One of them said, his name was Kira...pointing a knife at Buru's abdomen.

"Put that knife down..." I said.

"Or what?"

"...I'll kill you."

Kira thrown the knife at me, I crouch under the knife and run toward them both. My cat quirk wasn't activating, I was about to snap again. Buru knew that since my eyes were losing it sanity. Kira started to approach me and blocked my...punch? It sent him slightly skidding back but he didn't look hurt but surprised when he saw my hands. I glance at his too, we both had claws? "You have an animal Quirk. Same as mine!"

I blocked a punch that had me slipping back against the door. I needed to get myself together, not now! Definitely not now! I calm down despite what I'm up against. I activated my cat quirk. "Bring it on!" I challenged.

Kira took a partial form of his quirk which made his teeth and claws a lot more sharper, black hair was then overlapping his purple hair. Since I was using my cat quirk, his quirk would be physically stronger than mine, however I was physically faster and more experienced in better combat. That didn't matter anyway, I could take blows since I fought Akatsueki and Sukia. Kira lunge out at me, trying to punch me again. I weaved under it and I slashed my nails up at his chin before knocking him back with a punch to the jaw. They did some damage but he endured them as he punched me back in the jaw, I stumbled back and was then tackled onto the floor. He was now just raining punches onto me, I was blocking them however but some actually hit unfortunately. "Bastard, you could never beat me in a fight!"

I was then smiling, not gonna lie I got cocky but this was going to be my winning moment. Instead of blocking them, I started to dodge them with my reaction speed. I then grab him by his shirt and flung my head into his nose, stunning him. I was able to loosen my legs and tie them around his neck and left underarm. I pull on his left arm so I can lock the triangle choke hold submission completely. I twisted my waist, basically rolling on top of him with the triangle choke hold lock. He was pretty much defenceless. "You lost." I chuckled, now adding insult to injury by just ramming my knuckles into his skull while applying pressure to his neck.

Kira choked, trying to break free. "H-help Reo!"

"I'm ready." I said, still choking him out.

Reo was a bit hesitant, seeing how ready I am. When he walk toward me, he almost trip over a small puddle. The puddle then exploded beneath him, sending Reo flying into the stall. We won this fight, I released Kira since he was nearly unconscious and his quirk was deactivate anyways. We later notified the teachers, we actually got Kira suspended for an entire month because he had knife while Reo only got a week. That was a win for us. We were leaving out the Principle office with a pass slip, "Heck yeah, man! We kicked two guys behinds! And we got them suspended. Not gonna lie! I was afraid." I said.

"Same! Let's continue knocking them down. Are you coming to Puro's warehouse?"

I could use some extra training but I shook my head no. Honestly, I was still angry that Sukia was going out with a bastard that bullies her brother. And...I wanted to go to Yano's house! Out of curiosity! "Don't let me hold you back! Text me about more info on these losers."

I went to my class. Later, in lunch. So much excitement was bursting through my veins which I could thank Akatsueki for. He finally pull the trigger that made me penetrate through anyone. I sat alone, like always and Kashi comes around to sit right in front of me. "Yo! Sorry that you got into a fight earlier!"

"Hehe...it's no problem! I'm fine and ready to keep..." I stop in midsentence when I saw Yano scooting her tray over to mine. We look at each other awkwardly before I started to scoot away. She followed.

"Damn you parasite, I can't sit next to you?"

"...No! Oof!" I bump into Sukia. Of course she had to be my road block! Thanks fate. I sighed, now being trapped between both Yano and Sukia.

"Inuko! You thinking about coming to Puro warehouse? We really need the extra training."

"No, I'm actually going to see who's my secret admire afterschool." I think I just threw up in my mouth.

Sukia happy tone suddenly became fixed and serious, if not angry. Now I felt bad and look away. Sukia look over to her friend. "Yano, can I come over?"

"I'm busy so sorry."

I think after that, Sukia really wanted to kill us both. And I feel like I'm going to be on the receiving end of her anger if she catches me. "So, you and Yano made out?"

"Just a dare." Yano stated.

Now she was making it awkward and I wished that I wasn't here. Yano on the other hand look like she didn't mind, I felt like I was doing something wrong now. I think I am, Sukia was technically my friend and I'm just ditching her off. But if I suddenly reject Yano, I'll feel just as bad despite me and Yano our weird interactions. Gladly Kashi joined in our conversation. "Still on about that? I'm going to assume you're jealous."

Nope! He only made it worst! I could see the anger building up in Sukia. She wanted to murdered me but we're in school.

* * *

Inuko was wearing the gym uniform but was at the Unforeseen simulation joint with Thirteen and a few others who were in other classes._ "Who are they?"_

Thirteen cleared his throat. "I'm Thirteen! Today you're here to see how you fair well in disaster rescues! It might seem boring but heroes don't only fight crime! They help the needed. Now, you!"

Thirteen pointed at me, then some guy and girl. Inuko found himself in a ditch with them both. Thirteen told me to pretend to be unconscious while a boy named Serigo who had a injured leg and a girl named Naoka just had to be there. Inuko eyes were closed, waiting to be rescuse but then he felt very intense breathing. He open up my left eye to see the girl with dog ears they call Naoka. "Um!" He closed his eyes and pretend she wasn't there. But then he felt a very moist tongue rubbing roughly against his cheek.

Inuko became very uncomfortable as he starts to squirm. "H-HEY! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! Woof!"

"Cut that out Naoka!" Sergio said.

"Naoka likes his hair! He smells like a wild one!"

Inuko actually taken offense to that, now he was more weirded out when she starts sniffing his hair. Finally the stretcher was coming down with a boy riding on top of it. He was from class 1-E who didn't really cut out in the beginning but is slowly working up to being a hero, he was Hito Tsukiji. His quirk allowed him to Illusions that almost seem real, however it won't work if he isn't making eye contact, can be broken free if the person he cast it on feels actual physical damage and it's limit of people he could cast it on.

"The unconscious one first."

"He's here!" Naoka risen up Inuko's head.

Hito yank on the pulley to stretcher. "Finally, woof." Inuko yapped

"You barked! I knew you were just like me, woof! Woof!"

"Ugh." Inuko groaned.

The others was now in the ditch while Inuko and the class 1a students had to build a pulley stretcher. It was actually easy to do so. Sergio was sent down to pick up the unconscious. Serigo full name was Serigo Inazuma, his quirk allowed him to manipulate Lightning which made him one of the top in his class. He had blond hair and his skin was fair, his physique was very athletic too.

"So, does your quirk turn you into a canine?" Naoka asked Inuko.

"I g-guess? Does a wolf looking humanoid counts?" Inuko says while descending the stretcher down into the ditch.

"Naoka likes wolf looking human thingy! But you smell like something else too."

"Is it a cat?"

"Naoka hates cats."

Inuko didn't bother replying to that. Sergio tug the stretcher, signaling them to pull it up. "Do you hate cats?" Naoka asked.

Inuko honestly shaken his head. "Cats aren't bad. They're cuddy like doggies."

"Are you coming onto Naoka?"

"S-shut up."

Naoka Retoriba, another class 1a student. Her quirk is mutant type and let's her do what dogs do and even better. They've change to the destroyed urban setting after saving the others. What they aren't in for is that someone is here. "So, why do you want to become a hero?" Serigo asked Inuko.

Inuko nonchalantly shrug . "Just to control my quirk and use it to help others. What about you?"

"I want to look for my brother. He's out there."

"That's cool. What happen to him?" Out of curiosity, Inuko asked.

"He died."

Inuko squinted. Visibility baffled, Sergio continued to answer his question. "I'm not lying. He committed suicide but I believe he is out there somewhere."

"But-"

"I know it's crazy. But I really miss my brother. He was quirkless but man, anyone would regret making fun of him because of it. I did and he kicked my ass bad." Sergio chuckled.

"Heh." Inuko chuckled nervously, trying to hide the fact that he felt bad for Sergio for living in denial. But Inuko wasn't going to judge, maybe Sergio's brother was out there.

"R-run, Madness is here." Thirteen groaned.

Everybody look back to see Thirteen flat on the ground, groaning. "Everyone, join up close." Sergio said.

There wasn't no point, he already shown himself on top of a building. "Just a few kids? This should be easy."

Inuko look over to see it was only six of them so it might be rough. The villain jump down and landed safely. "Prepare to face my Madness!"

They all look at him, realizing that he doesn't act much of a villain. He wears a fondra mask over his mouth, and a trench coat. "Naoka thinks villain sounds stupid."

"Says the girl who speaks in third person! Prepared to be massacred!"

Despite the way he act, this Madess guy was agile as ever. So agile, that it was hard to see him. In front of Naoko, he sent her flying with a heavy punch to her gut. "Guh!" Naoka groaned. Inuko was next, Madess sent out a side kick to his stomach that flooring him on the dirt.

Sergio and the others immediately got on guard with Sergio forcing Madness to withdraw back by discharging lightning bolts from his hands. Madness leapt back and jump out the way. Hito ran in front of the others, luckily Madness made exact eye contact with him. "Huh?" Madness look around to see himself in a jungle? A tiger ferociously sink its teeth into his arm. The tiger was disposed off with just a single punch. But he notice that he didn't had any wound.

Hito look over to his fellow students. "I grant us a free attack! My False Reality Quirk only lasts for two minu-"

A shockwave then erupted when Madness clapped his hands together that blown Hito back. Madness was freed from the illusionary reality. "That quirk was neat! But it only controls two of my senses such as vision and hearing but it doesn't inflict actual damage."

Madness quirk allows him to boost his physical capabilities by infusing his vitality into his body. However since it consumes a lot of stamina, he only does it when he's about to attack. Madness charged at Hito but Sergio came to the rescue, punching Madness right in the stomach with a lightning infused punch. Madness let out a small grunt, Sergio start throwing lightning punches left and right while Madness was guarding himself. Hito joined in the fight, swinging a metal bat toward Madness. Madness jump backed to avoid the double team. Another student ran in front of them both. "Hah!" He shot out sticky threads from his hands at Madness, trying to bind him, Sergio joined in, shooting Lightning bolts at Madness.

Inuko and Naoka soon recover. Madness ran into the alley to avoid getting attacked and stay hidden. Sergio glance at them both. "You two good?"

Inuko nodded. The others readied themselves for Madness while Inuko was hesitant to activate his quirk since Naoka hated cats. He activated it anyway. To Naoka's reaction, she was growling angrily and got her hands around his throat, strangling him until his face went pale. "You lied to Naoka!"

"N-no I didn't!"

Madness was coming at them from behind to catch them off guard, Hito noticed him and gripped his bat tightly before charging at him. As Hito swung the bat, Madness snap it with a right hook. Madness then spun to hit Hito with a backhand that had so much force to flip Hito on his stomach. Naoka look at Inuko and grinned. "You first!"

She grabbed by his shirt and launch him toward Madness. Madness smirked as he sees Inuko's is right open. Inuko screamed until he flipped on his back and start rotating into a tornado of wind. "Lion's Drill!"

"Huh?" Madness didn't expect him to transition while midair and didn't have to dodge. He had to use his vitality to lowered the the impact but still, he had a struggle. Inuko and Madness repel each other with Inuko being driven across the ground while Madness falling heavily. "Damn, that attack was powerful." The villain started to get up, so did Inuko. Inuko dived at him and thrown a jab, Madness weaved under it and was preparing an uppercut. That until Sergio again coming to the rescue, having Madness stumble back with a jab to the stomach. Naoka also came with the assistance by uppercutting Madness away.

"Konchu!"

"Web Catastrophe!"

Tsugo Konchu quirk was Spider, he basically could threads and climb on the wall like a spider, he could also grow four extra arms, he was also from class 1a. Tsugo swung a massive ball of webs toward Madness. The others withdrawn so they wouldn't be caught in the mess. "Crap!" Madness cursed as he was crushed under the massive ball of webs.

"Did we win?" Inuko asked the others.

"We should, my webs are good for binding and that was a massive amount of webs." Tsugo stated.

Asuna Shuzenji, the great granddaughter of Chiyo Shuzenji. She's in Development of Support, working on both machines and medication. She just finished healing Hito, then she came over to Tsugo. "That attack was big, you should heal too."

"Not yet, save your energy."

Madness freed himself from the webs through sheer power, thanks to his quirk. "Heh, that attack was too strong too. I'm not done!"

"He's up! Attack!" Sergio fired more Lightning bolts at Madness.

"Revolting Disc!" Madness launch a vital disc that overpowered through Sergio Lightning bolts. Sergio eyes widen as the disc exploded onto him, sending him barreling back.

"Hauck!" Sergio grunted.

_"Long Range attacks too, huh?" _Inuko thought. Inuko had to think while the others start attacking again. _"I don't know if I'm right but does his quirk boosts his physical capabilities or it just raw power? He was able to block my Lion's Drill which was able to take out Puro who has a killer physique of his own but he was knock back by a normal punch by Sergio."_

Inuko got an idea, after Naoka was floored onto the ground Inuko decided to test his luck with the help of Hito who had a spare metal bat. "Stay on him!" Inuko commanded. Inuko attack first, swinging a roundhouse kick. Madness block it with his forearm and respond with a jab, Inuko bluntly fell flat on his back with Madness punch missing him by an inch. Hito to the rescue, he swung his bat, aiming at Madness jaw. The villain however, caught it. But he forgotten that he couldn't make eye contact with Hito otherwise. "Argh!" Madness grunted, looking around to see himself trapped in an inferno. That's where Inuko got in a free hit by using his hands to propel himself up while kicking Madness in the chin. Madness stumble back and retaliated by shooting a Revolting Disc at them both. Hito manage to jump out the way while Inuko taken it head on. It surely knock him over but he actually enjoyed the feeling. _"Heh, this will only make tougher."_

Tsugo and Sergio went to test their luck this time. Tsugo taken the distance to shoot his webs to bind Madness hands, he then yank them forward so the villain could be left defenceless. Sergio suckered punch Madness jaw with a hook. "Keep pressuring him!" Inuko shouted while getting up.

"Discharge Barrage!"

Sergio listened and start raining lightning infused punches. Inuko watched how Madness openly taken the punches but was barely budging. He was obviously in pain but his durability seem to have increase. Madness then pull his body backwards to bring Tsugo forward while thrusting out his foot to kick Sergio straight in the abdomen that sent him flying backwards. Hito about to whack him with his bat but Madness basically killed two birds with one by spinning his entire body to hit Hito body with a spin kick while swinging Tsugo around. Inuko caught him but was sent swinging around too. He cut away the threads before landing safely on the ground. Naoka then jumped onto Madness back, locking him right in the chokehold. "Naoka's gonna put ugly man to sleep." She had it in tight so it was hard for him to do anything. Sergio then tackled Tsugo on the ground, he then took the chance to lock Sergio in the leg lock to add more pressure onto Madness. Inuko joined in, putting Madness in an arm bar. Madness start to groan in pain.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP!"

They didn't listen obviously and tried to knock him out with extreme pain. Thirteen decided to intervene. "Alright! Alright! The test is over!"

"Huh? Test?"

"Yes! A test. Let him go."

They all released him from the joint locks. Madness took off the mask to reveal his face while also taking off his the fondra. He was a middle age man with periwinkle hair with a few strings of gray hair. "Ugh, you kids are tough is hell. Or maybe I'm getting old."

"Who is this guy?" Hito asked.

"Neji Katsuyama." Neji was slowly getting up while being healed by Asuna. "Thanks doc."

Asuna frowned. "Nurse."

Thirteen sighed. "You all did good! But lighten up with the violence! Sure! Self-defense is good but you all nearly broke his limbs!"

"That's no problem. You all pass the test!"

The tension lowered and everyone was cheering and praising each other. The school day ended with Inuko walking home with Sukia. "So, are you seriously gonna ditch our training for someone else? I mean, I'm not saying you shouldn't hang out with others but...seriously?"

Inuko was still angry about Sukia relationship and how she treated Buru because of it. "Why do you care so much?"

Sukia frowned. "Remember, I was your friend before anyone else! At least give me some of your time."

"What about Kashi?"

"He doesn't count, he's friends with everyone."

"Nope! I'm goin-" Before Inuko could finish, a tongue slithered across his cheek. He quickly moved away from whoever, hiding behind Sukia. "Eeek!"

"Bye, Inuko! Naoka can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Naoka sprinted off.

Inuko blushed furiously while Sukia and Buru face went pale. It didn't take a second for Sukia to snap and slam Inuko straight into a building wall. "Wait, Sukia! Her quirk gives her animal-like instincts and features. Licking people is normal to her!"

"I don't care! I'm going to kick your as-"

"Sukia." Buru tapped her shoulder.

"What!" Sukia look over to see a few heroes who were out on patrolling. It didn't bother Sukia, she could always finish this at his house.

Being shoved in his own house, Inuko was chuckling nervously. "Can you calm down? You're forgetting that we met each other two weeks ago?"

While locking the door, she glared at Inuko. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I-I don't know. You just act like I'm suppose to make you my number one priority or something even though it's been two weeks and a few days since I came to this school." Inuko stated.

Sukia was going to beat him within an inch of his life until he said that. She start to calm down and cross her arms. "If that's the case, why don't we hang out more?"

"We just had a party yesterday and you made me dance..."

Sukia snorted, she still found it funny the way Inuko dance. "Okay, I'll leave you alone if you tell me who the girl that put their number in your phone?"

A sweat drop fell from Inuko's forehead, he didn't understand why he was nervous. It's not like he's doing anything wrong. "What if I don't want to tell?"

"You know me, I'll mess with you until you do." Sukia said, going over to Inuko's parents fridge to find something to eat.

Inuko stood there, fidgeting his hands together. He didn't know what to say, he thought about Yano and thought she wouldn't come? Maybe the note was a joke to him. He however was wrong, it was 30 minutes later someone was knocking onto his door. "Um, who is?" Inuko came to the door.

"It's Yano, open up you tool."

Inuko banged his head on the door, he slowly open up the door. "What are you doin here!" He loudly whispered.

"You said you wanted to meet me, so here I am?"

"So, you're seeing Yano."

Inuko startled by Sukia's voice, he turn to the athletic female with a very frightened expression. "Well..."

Yano sighed and start walking away. "Nevermind, just..."

Sukia didn't even bat an eye when Yano attempted to leave, actually she look satisfied. "Wait, Yano!" Inuko called out. She didn't respond and headed toward the stairs. He didn't want her to leave, not because of Sukia. Yano then felt her hand being grabbed by another.

He was bringing Yano back despite the situation. "Yano is the one who put her number in my phone. Now, you can leave."

"But Inuko, my bestfriend? Really?"

"So what? You're not my mother, elder sister nor girlfriend! So get out!" Inuko raised his voice. It crack up since he was afraid that Sukia was going to blow a fuse.

She didn't know how to respond, she pick up her backpack and left out his apartment. Yano sighed, standing by the door awkwardly. "I knew she'll react that way."

"Did you?"

"Yes. When we hung out, all she did was talk about how cool you were."

That made him blush like almost every compliment. He decided to change the subject to loosen up tension. "So about that note?"

Yano roll her eyes. "Yeah...want to become a couple?"

Inuko saw that coming but this was way too fast, no tension or trust whatsoever. He barely knew her. "But we barely know anything about each other."

"I know that."

"And it forced."

"I know that too."

"I also think you're a douchebag."

"Ugh! Do you want to be one or not?"

"I dunno! I could probably see us as friends? But as a couple? That's way out of my league."

Yano look a bit saddened, she felt like she was getting rejected by the guy who she thought is the lamest kid in class. "So is that no?"

Inuko had to think for a second, he then shook his head no. "No. I could use this social experience. But! We're not going to start off as a couple. First we need to get to know each other and see what we have in common."

"We can start with a date then, I'll be back in a change of clothes." Yano was going to leave again.

Inuko checked out her current attire, she was wearing another small dress except it was more floral pattern. "I think look good now."

Yano stop in front of the door, twisting around her dress. "You sure? I got this really cheap."

"So? I'll be back with a change of clothes."

The two potential couple start walking down the sidewalk, heading straight to a cafe. They both look nervous but Inuko seem eager for this date. "Why did you bring money? You do know I'm rich, right?"

"It's...a moral obligation for the guy to pay for the girl food, right?" Inuko asked.

Yano thought he was right but she wondered how he was an expert. "You're an expert and all. And I thought I'll be doing all the work."

"I've been...learning from romance novels." Inuko muttered. Saying it out in public made him embarrassed. "Go ahead, laugh. I wouldn't care..."

"Why? I read romance novels too."

"Oh...that's normal for you."

Yano took offense to that and shoved near the sidewalk curve. "What are you tryin to say? All girls are into romance novels and such?"

"I think so? My dad always says girls are emotional people. From what I seen, it's kind of true."

"You are so sexist."

"But I think girls are cool."

"You are so perverted."

"I hate you."

It was just a minute later, the two arrived to the cafe, arguing who should pay for their sweets. Eventually, Yano won the argument. They got their table. "So, what are you ordering?"

"I want a Teriyaki Sandwich."

"U-uh same." Yano says.

As they wait, Yano decided to strike up a conversation. "How do you know about this place?"

"Sukia took me here after we left a EJW stadium."

Yano lowered her head when he said her name. Yano felt ashamed that she was going on a date with Inuko, while she known Sukia and Inuko weren't dating or even wasn't talking about it, she figured that Sukia would want some relation with Inuko. But she hated Sukia for that too, Yano knows about Lax since he tends to hang out with Sukia and he was more of a jerk than all the people he despise but Sukia gets angry? "Don't you think this is overwhelming?" Yano spoken up.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel scared that something's going to go wrong or something bad is going to happen?"

"You feel that way too? And I thought me and Buru were the only ones felt that way." He replied. Inuko then let out a sigh of relief. "Of course I feel that way, you don't know how bad this school experience has been?"

"Besides Akatsueki default anger and getting food thrown on you. I thought you were doing fine."

"W-well...you are wrong. I've been getting beat up ever since I came here. I've been choked, stomped on. One time, I had to walk in public with a busted face." Inuko admitted. "It was so embarrassing...heroes and people kept asking what happen."

"And did you tell them?"

"N-no...it isn't e-easy. I was afraid of others opinions which everyone has despite who is the victim." Inuko says but then he smiled. "But that's over! I'm going to dismantle anyone who messes with me! And my friends! That includes you, Yano!" He said with enthusiasm.

Yano was surprised by Inuko's sudden change of personality. Actually, she liked it. "Hehehe, you fought Akatsueki once and you think you're on top of the world."

"N-no I don't. I'm just confident in myself..."

After that respond, it became silent. Curious, Yano wanted to see if he had any scars from the abuse he has suffered. She already saw one on the right side of his forehead which explains the bloody face he was talking about. "You got any scars?"

"Scars? The scars I got from getting beat up? Hm..." Inuko pull back his sleeves to show a few cuts here and there. One was stitched up.

"What happen there?" She pointed out the wound that was stitched up.

Inuko then covered them up before anyone else could look at them in disgust. "One of them had a knife and I tried to defend myself but it didn't end well for me."

"Were you stabbed?"

"No...I- um- just- ugh." He groaned. Their food then arrived.

It was in awkward silence, Yano so bad wanted to hear more about Inuko's torment. For some reason, it just filled her with curiosity just thinking about it. After they ate, they decided to continue the date elsewhere. "So, about you getting cut..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you get stab?"

"No...I guess they had some morals..."

"Did they do anything else like...beat you? Broke your bones?"

"Yes and...I don't know?"

Inuko was hating this conversation, it brought back memories during the 2 week time-skip.

* * *

**Flashback**

_By himself, Inuko was enjoying his time at the playground. The fresh air, the blue sky, it fills him with nostalgia. It remained him how much being a kid was like. Then it was ruined. Gehimasu and a bunch of others were filling the park up, being a victim of their assaults, he didn't want anything to do with them. But they followed me and soon chased me down to alleyway. He was in panic, he couldn't activate his quirk. They eventually caught up with him in the middle of an isolated field. "Wait!-"_

_Gehimasu started off first, punching him right in the jaw. Others that Inuko didn't even know, suckered punch Inuko right in the jaw. "Ack!" Inuko groaned when a metal bat hit him right in his kneecap, it was Crimson obviously who was laughing menacingly. On the ground, he whimpered in pain. He then balled up when they start raining punches and kicks from all directions. A few of them held Inuko up while another could get a few blows to his stomach and jaw. The people that were beating him had masks so their identity wouldn't be found when they post this on the internet. The girls with them were lying, the guys just kept hitting him. One got manage to get a hard jab on his jaw that caused a string of blood to be shoot out his mouth. Inuko then was sent back onto the floor with a blow to the back of his head._

_"Hey Gehimasu! How about we cut this fucker's hair off and see how well his 'society life goes.'" One boy brought out a knife. That frightened Inuko terribly and gave him the will to get up but it was so many other guys that were in the way and his leg was hurt from. The knife attacker tried to cut off his hair but Inuko held his hand back which was a bad mistake. It lead to Inuko getting a cut across his chest and another one across arm. It hurted like hell and it could've been worse if a hero didn't find them._

* * *

A dark shade covering his face, he no longer wanted to talk about this. Yano could tell by his body language that he was hating this conversation. She pointed at the park. "Look, let's continue our date here."

"This is where they found me."

"Scared?" Yano said, tempting him. Inuko sighed and went with her anyway.

Luckily, he manage to get to the best playground ride ever, the swings. Unfortunately, he got the last one, leaving Yano high and dry. "Oh come on! Don't you have any manners? Ladies first."

"When were you born?" Inuko asked.

"January 1st." She replied.

"You're older than me, meaning I should go first."

Yano furrowed her eyebrows in defeat but she didn't give up. "If you're going to be like that..."

Without any permission, she straddle onto his lap while holding on the chains to prevent herself from falling

Inuko blushed furiously. "Get off of me!"

Yano smirked. "No, you either swing us both or we stay here look awkward."

In awe, he could only sit there. Yano dangle her feet, kicking under the seat. "Inuko, are you happy with this date?"

"Of course I am. I just don't want to be reminded of those assholes and what they did to me."

That was the first time he publicly cursed, he was visibly upset about what they did to him.

Yano chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry. I was just interested in your scars. I have some too."

Yano hold out her right arm to show some cuts, there were many but they look old. "These are old if you can't tell and they're self-inflicted."

"S-self-inflicted? W-why would you cut yourself?"

"Well...do you know that saying when you have a bad image of something, you should try to think of something good? It's similar to that."

Inuko knew what she meant after that statement. He actually thought about doing self-harm to himself after being bullied constantly. "You're so tough, how could you bring yourself to this?" He questioned.

"Its called an act. Sure, it sounds terrible to put out a fake persona but looking and being weak isn't a virtue. Some people take advantage of something frail for either their own amusement or approval of something else...like society. Unfortunately for me, acting tough only lead to me getting embarrassed and hurt even more. Which is why I have these." She then switched over to her other arm to show even more old scars.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? This was all middle school drama, I'm a lot tougher and can defend myself from those types. Besides, I was showing that you aren't alone."

In an odd way, that cheered him up. Inuko couldn't help to hug her so tightly. "Thank you.

Yano blushed. "So, are we a couple now?"

"Haha! In your dreams!"

Inuko chuckled.

"Just kidding! I do like you more to go on another date with you. So I guess that makes us..." Inuko words trailed off when he saw Gehimasu, Jorge and a few other of his friends was coming to the park, it wasn't really a lot like last time but still. "We should leave."

"Why?"

Inuko pointed at the Gehimasu and his friends. Yano only gave him a small glaze and roll her eyes. "So what? We aren't goin to leave because of those waste of spaces."

Gehimasu stop in front of them, smirking. "You're here again."

Inuko was going to say something until Yano shushed him. "He is. What do you want with him?"

"What don't you shut the fuck up. It has nothing to do with you."

"I don't listen to dickless rodents. Now screw off."

That insult was targeted right at his pride, he lunge at Yano and attempted to grab her but a load of pepper spray headed straight to his face. Screaming in pain, he backed off while coughing his lungs out. Another one of his friend name Suko was going to jump in until Inuko suddenly got out of the swing and knocked him out with a heavy spin kick to the jaw. Knowing Gehimasu was still going to attack possibly later, he took the chance floor him onto the woodchucks with a killer jab, all while having Yano clench onto him. Jorge and the others didn't know what to do, especially Jorge since he was rised in the air by Inuko by the neck. Even though Yano wanted to stay, Inuko didn't despite his attackers looking in awe. "We're gonna leave? The others are cowarding away in fear. If those are your bullies, then it's best if we send a message to them."

"What am I? A gangster. I think they got the message already. And I wanted to have a good social experience, not a death battle."

"Very well then."

They later went back to Inuko's apartment. Inuko rested on the couch beside Yano who was calling for her parents to send a ride. When he glaze at her, he couldn't help to blush. "Ahh~ um! Thanks for sticking up for me earlier."

"No problem~"

Inuko didn't know what to say afterwards, neither did Yano. "We can be a couple now if you want." Inuko suddenly spoken up.

"O-oh? Sure."

"U-Uh! But, l-let's not make it public yet."

Yano knew he would say that. She doesn't mind though considering Sukia was out for Inuko's blood. But what if Inuko doesn't stay fateful because the lack of publicity. A text message then came to her phone, it was from her mother, telling her ride was here. "See you later...boyfriend."

"Bye...girlfriend." Inuko waved her off goodbye. It didn't really go off as he planned to be honest, he thought it would've been like those romance movies or how most people would think a relationship should start. To be frank, he still doesn't know why Yano likes him? Their entire conversation was mainly about them being a victim of bullying. He was falling her though, oddly. Questions for later, he quickly pull out his phone so he could text Sukia. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Sukia, I'm so sorry!"

Once he got to the inbox, Sukia already sent unread messages.

**Sukia: **_After this program is over._**Sukia: **_Please don't ever fucking talk to me again._

He texted back.

**Inuko: **_I'm sorry for what I did, can I please make it up to you tomorrow? Please, please! I'm so sorry. _

While he knows he wasn't at fault, he didn't wanted to lose Sukia. She never respond, Inuko sighed and look around. He just noticed the livingroom was cleaner than ever, did Yuriko clean it? "Yuriko, you are there?"

"In your room."

Inuko flopped back on the couch. "Thanks for cleaning up."

* * *

They still train at Puro's warehouse, however never together. They still sat together in their homeroom class but they never talk to each other. Their friendship was broken.

* * *

Next I'm doing the Battle Trial and have other things unraveled. The story mainly about normal things in a superhuman society that could still cause catastrophic problems.


	4. Yuriko Diary

**I do not own MHA.** **And to be warn, it's not a very graphic or long lemon scene but I thought to put it out there since I think anyone wouldn't like it.**

* * *

**Inuko POV**

It was another day after my first date. Since me and Yano agreed that we'll become a couple, we text each other often. I wasn't good with conversations so I rely on her to keep it up. Getting ready for school, I look over to my roommate with a confused stare. "Missing another day? Why?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business, technically. I'm the one who got you living here and still you haven't told me why."

"You'll found out soon or later. If anyone asks you about me, just say you don't know."

I squinted at her confusingly but shrug my shoulders to show I didn't care much. After finishing freshing up and putting my clothes on, I quickly ran outside to catch up with Sukia and Buru. I needed to apologize for what I did yesterday. "Sukia, please wait! Can we talk?"

I was ignored. Buru look at me. "Inuko, you really made her upset. What happen?"

I didn't want to to tell knowing the fact that it would make me look like an asshole. Sukia was picking up the pace, obviously not in the mood. I didn't care, we were gonna be partners for two weeks anyways. "Sukia, I'm begging you! I'll do anything to make everything better!"

"Come on!" She yanked my arm. She hurried us to her room quickly watch was very tiring since she had many stairs to go up to.

When we got there, she locked the door in a hasty manner. I was still thinking about one of the maids said to Yano's respond. "Sit on my bed, get comfortable if you like."

"T-thank you." I sat on her soft queen size bed.

Yano sat right beside me, swaying her dangle legs. "So, what do you want to do?"

I chuckle nervously.

"That's up for you to decide. It's your house after all."

Yano look like she didn't had anything plan for this invitation. I think she expected me to find something to do. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Pfft, what?" I snorted. I didn't find it funny that she asked me that but her British accent sometimes gives me the chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"I really find your British accent is funny."

"Uh- what's so funny about it?"

Yano frowned. "What's so funny about it?"

"Because...I..." I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "never heard it in real life?"

"Lets stop sidetracking. Do you think I'm pretty?"

"U-uh, yeah. I do think you're pretty."

"What's pretty about me?"

I eyed her body up and down. I was puzzled. How is beauty explained? I thought. Erotchi comments about girls on their physical appearance all the time. They are very explicit but I think they could help me. I took a glance at her white long hair. "Well, I think your hair really fits your short size."

She didn't like when I brought up her size, I had to do better. "It makes you look like an angel! But..."

I chuckled nervously.

"You're very destructive? So I guess I could call you my Shi No Tenshi?"

"A-angel of D-death?" She smiled nervously while twirling her fingers into a few bangs of hair. "I never thought you'll think of something like that."

"Another thing, why are you so insecure about your short size? It doesn't take away your girly features and you aren't that short. I've seen a lot of girls your size ...on the internet.

That taken her smile away which I thought I lost her. "By 'girly features,' what do you mean?"

"Uhhh! Well! You see-" I blushed at the thought of it. I didn't know what to say.

"You've been gawking at me, haven't you?"

"If you're talking when I looked up and down at you, then yes!"

Yano blush and laughed. We both didn't say anything afterwards so this gave me the perfect chance to ask her. "So, how many boyfriends did you have?" I asked.

Yano look at me as if she saw a ghost but then it became a look of disgust. "I guess you can say several."

"A lot?"

"No, just more than two. Those relationships didn't work out because none of them actually found me attractive which I knew."

I was confused when she said that. "If you knew, why did you date them?"

"You know how I told you how I was a loser back middle school? That followed up to highschool as well."

That made me more confused, isn't she the vice president? That means the other student liked her enough to at least vote her second. "But...everyone loves you."

"Do you think UA was my first choice? The first school I went to was Seiai Academy where a lot of rich teenagers go to. But it was not the best experience at all. Everyone was so stuck up either because their wealth, quirk, or anything that could satisfy their own ego."

"Wow, you totally explained how I thought of you at first."

Yano laughed.

"I guess I do deserve that criticism."

"So why were you a loser there?" I asked.

"You know. I wasn't good looking, talkative or anything. I was made fun of for paying another student to be my boyfriend.

"Really? Why did you pay for-"

She put her finger over my mouth, shushing me up. "This is the part that I think you might hate me. But I'm dating you for my own benefit."

"That...what?" My feelings start to shatter. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I'm dating you to make myself feel better."

I still needed clarification cause it sounded really cruel the way she said it. I feel like I'm gonna slip at this moment and probably strangle her. I backed away to let her know I felt uncomfortable. "M-make yourself feel better? I m-mean, that's what relationships are about, right? To make each other feel better about themselves?"

She didn't think about answering the question. "I anticipated that this relationship isn't going to last like the others, so I tried my best to get what I want."

I didn't even say anything, I just start walking to the door but Yano quickly shot in front of me. "Wait, Inuko."

"Why didn't I expect something like this? Because of this, me and Sukia aren't even friends anymore..."

I started to sob, I missed Sukia already even though it was yesterday when everything fell apart. "Inuko, do you think I don't like you?"

I didn't say anything, I just tried to stop the tears. She helped me by rubbing her hand across my cheeks. "I do like you, that's why I'm telling you from the get go."

I still didn't say anything. Yano sighed and embraced me, burying her face into my chest. "I'm really sorry. I'm just a huge mess right now. I really do like you Inuko, you definitely know how I feel. That's why I ask you out."

I sighed and stroked her hair. "It's fine, okay. Now thinking about it, it was best that you did told me from the get go...otherwise I'll feel really messed up once you break up with me without knowing."

Yano giggled.

"Dummy. I never broke up with my boyfriends, they broke up with me. Only because how much of an ugly creep I am."

I ignored that last part but at least I knew we weren't going to break up anytime soon. We stared in each other eyes for a moment, I didn't know what I was feeling right now...but I really hungry for her lips. "C-can I kiss you?"

Yano blushed by my question but she didn't seem to be stunned as if she expected me to ask her. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips in response. Time to enter manhood, I lean down to her getting ready to kiss her. Now just nose distance away, I could just smooch her right now! Just a push forward! And nope! My innocences couldn't allow me. I was going to back down until Yano smooched me herself. Stunned, I fell onto my bottom. "Urk! Y-you kissed me!"

"It's not like we haven't kissed before."

"I was accidentally intoxicated."

* * *

I soon got up too, standing there awkwardly. Yano out of the opening asked. "You like roleplaying?"

"Roleplay? Uhh, I never roleplayed before."

"It's like acting."

She reached in one of her dresser drawers to pull out two old dusty papers clipped together by staples. "Here, you play as Pip and I play as Estella. It's my own script, I didn't some of the original one so I made up my own."

"Hmm."

My fake British accent was terrible but it was approving as it went on. Yano was playing her character perfectly since both her and Estella were mean characters. She slap me straight in the cheek as hee voice raised with anger. "How dare you attack my husband?!"

I rubbed my cheek and no, I wasn't acting, her slap hurted like hell. I look back at the papers to read my sentence before giving Yano a more fixed and serious look. "You don't love him so why do you care Estella? Why must you marry someone abusive as him?"

"You know why, boy! He's one of riches men in the world. Unlike you who is just a simple blacksmith!" Yano actingly, turned her back on me with her arms crossed.

"Why does that matter, Estella? It must be a reason. If you resent men, then why marry Bentley?"

Yano read through her script. She sighed and looked back at me with such a sorrow but still frustrated look. "This is my way of getting back at my mother. She enjoys men getting tortured so I figured if a man is abusive to me-"

I interrupted her. "Listen to yourself, this is still hurting you. If you want to resent your mother, then be with a man you actually love."

Yano didn't say anything. I continued to look at my script and saw that Pip walked up onto Estella and passionately stroke her cheek. I blushed and broken my character. "D-do I have to do this part?"

Yano lips form into an excited smile. "It's part of the script, isn't it?"

I growled and did what the script told. I was nervous but seeing that Yano didn't mind, I gracefully stroke her cheek. To her reaction, she gazed in my eyes with a coyly yet still narrow stare. As we closed our eyes, I pressed my lips deeply against Yano's. It only lasted a few seconds since I pulled away. "You screwed it up."

"That's not your line." I replied.

"No I meant, you messed it up. The kiss was suppose to be continuous and long."

I check the script again but look disgust. "Oh my God, why is Pip so rapey? Isn't he suppose to be the low self-esteem, innocent boy?"

"It's not rapey you asshat! When Estella tells him to stop, she doesn't really mean it."

"I don't want to do it, it's feels weird."

Yano started to look pissed. "What's so weird about it? You're my boyfriend."

"I'm new to it so I'm gonna think it's weird."

"Ugh! Just leave, I'm sorry for being 'weird.'"

I didn't think she'll take a offense to that. "I'm sorry, I don't think you're weird."

She'll take my script and puckered her lips at me. "Pay me back with a kiss."

* * *

Nothing sexual didn't happen besides us making out. What I learn today that she might be desperate for affection. I'll gladly and try my best to make her happy but I feel like she'll get angry over the simplest thing. "Huh, she reminds me awfully a lot of Sukia."

As I walk past Sukia's family window, I saw here sitting on the couch, watching TV lazily. I still needed to talk to her, I bang on the door multiple times and surprisingly she came to the door. But soon as she saw me, she tried to close the door. I quickly positioned my foot right in the walkway while pushing the door forward. "Sukia, wait. Just for a second."

"I'm going to break your fingers."

"Please."

She didn't struggle anymore and eventually opened the door for me. Wasting no time, I performed a magic by taking some yen out my pocket before putting it back in. I then brought out the same amount from my sleeve. "I know it's late but can I treat you with some food?"

Slam! Went the door, I groaned and started to get frustrated. "YA KNOW YOU CAN'T BE MAD ME FOREVER, I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR FRI-"

The door opened again with Sukia wearing a sweater. "I'm hungry."

"Huh...yeah?"

"Let's go."

I was happy that she accepted my outing. We both walk down the sidewalk, heading toward a gas station that served fast food. "So glad that you-"

"Don't talk to me."

"But I-"

"I hate you."

"B-but why?"

Sukia sighed. "I don't actually hate you. I hate Yano."

"But isn't she your best friend?"

Sukia snapped. "YES, MY BEST FRIEND! But why would she date someone that I like?"

I blushed heavily. "Y-you like me?"

Sukia frowned. "And now I hate you even more for not realizing it."

I twiddle my fingers together as my head was filled with regret. But I shouldn't take all of the blame. "I liked you too but you were already with someone else, a jerk actually. And how do you expect me to realize it when you beat me up?"

"Bullies beat you up, what I do is tough love. Don't you see the difference? I only hit you because I want to toughen you up. And it work, didn't it?"

I sighed, she was...kind of right, I thought. Because what she said, I was able to fight back against Akatsueki and other bullies. Sukia stopped, I soon stopped too, only to have Sukia glaring at me with piercing demonic eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore. I just want to...personally hurt you. Let's head to the warehouse."

I was taken back by that, she sound genuinely serious. "We shouldn't-"

She wasn't taking no for an answer as she yanked me by her shirt, forcing me to the warehouse. "W-"

I shoved in the dark warehouse where Sukia would lock the door shut . Funny enough, I had all the time in the world to break free from her grip and just try to talk some sense in her but I felt like a fight is the only way she could calm herself down. That or I could talk some sense in her. "Sukia, we don't have to fight okay?"

"Didn't you forgot?" The warehouse was filled with light as Sukia glared at me. "We're rivals. We're meant to fight."

"But you said you personally wanted to hurt me! Isn't that a thre-"

Like previously, I didn't get a chance to speak as she blasted me with ball of water. As I was floored, Sukia was running toward me. I activated my cat quirk and swiftly rolled onto my feet. Despite my quirk, I couldn't dodge a point-blank water wave. I grunted as my back slided across the ground after taking another attack. _"Seriously? I'm getting hurt by water..."_

I recovered faster than previously. I side stepped out the way when she attempted to blast me again with another wave. "Hiya!" I shouted as I swung my leg into her abdomen. I could hear a small grunt from her but it only look like fuel her anger. I tried to punch her but she caught my fist and kneed me straight in the stomach. This time, she followed up with a massive wave of water that sent me flying across the entire warehouse where I hit the wall. "Are you holding back on me because I'm a girl? Fight me like you did with Akatsueki."

To be frank, I wouldn't say held back. She actually did got me with those attacks. And who am I to hold back? I'm still learning the ropes. Whatever, I needed to be better. As I got back up, I went back on the offensive, running toward her in fast speeds. Adding my gymnastics to my combat to seem less predictable. Once she sent another wave, I skipped over to the left before launching myself toward her. She swiped her hand to send a wide-spread of waves to me but again, I stopped myself with my hands before shooting myself above the waves. I came down onto her with my right leg swinging down a heel drop. She block it with her forearms so flipped myself off from them to avoid any counterattacks. She again, replied trying to blast with another wave point-blank but unlike last time, I manage to adjusted my body to the left while crouching under it. I leg sweep her onto the ground, finally getting some ground but before I could capitalize, a typhoon of water blasted Sukia up into the air. "Tch!"

Sukia emitted water that was spiraling in both of her hands. "Aquarius Bomb!"

"A new attack?"

Obviously, I wasn't going to stand there and take it. I jumped backwards to dodge as Sukia slammed her hands into the ground, causing a tidal wave that filled the entire warehouse. I was washed away into the wall but luckily I didn't get damage._ "Sukia is really tough._ _I'm surprised she isn't consider one of the strongest." _I climbed onto the wall, knowing Sukia might have an advantage in more water. However, Sukia was surfing toward me in such fast speed. "Okay, it's time for the Lion Driller!"

I didn't know any other way to win except to attempt to one shot her with my Lion Driller. I could waited out since the water was draining out the warehouse. No, Lion Driller. I kicked myself off the wall before flipping my feet forward. "Lion's Driller!"

Sukia tried to stop me by shooting a huge volume of water at but my feet was drilling through it. Sukia noticed that and begin commanding the water from below to rise behind Inuko. Too late though, once I got closer, I opened my legs to grab her body. "Bastard!" She was going to punch me but I held on her shoulders and flipped behind her.

My arms was wrapped around her waist as we both fell toward the water. Like with my Lion's Driller, I spun in rapid, fast speed. "Here's my new move I just made. Tiger Buster!"

"L-let me go! I'm getting dizzy!"

We both exploded into the water, when I thought when I got the win, I was risen into the air by a large hand of water. "Y-you dumbass. You thought it was smart to go down into my water!?"

I couldn't break free, my quirk didn't physically increase my strength so I was a sitting duck. "O-okay, you win! Let me go!"

I was expecting her to calmly sit me down but she launch me straight into the wall hard. So I couldn't drown, she washed the water out the warehouse. "I win, loser."

"Congratulations..." Was all I could say when standed up. But soon as I did, she was right there in front of me with her fist balled up.

I flinched of course but thankfully she didn't punch me. "Tch...I thought beating you up will make me feel better, but it doesn't."

"I'm sorry Sukia. If you told me, I wouldn't have date-"

"It isn't your fault. It's mine, maybe I shouldn't gotten myself too attached, knowing that I had a boyfriend."

I didn't know how to respond but I guess I should say the same for myself. "And please, be careful with Yano. I am mad for what she did but she's my bestfriend and so are you."

I nodded, I was going to be the bestest boyfriend and friend, I hugged Sukia so tightly. "Can we please stop gettin into arguments, it's becoming too common, woof."

Sukia smiled and hugged me back. "Only if you make time for our training."

* * *

I made time for both and gladly Sukia didn't expose anything about me and Yano. The "missing" Yuriko had been publicly known and people have been investigating. It was hard to keep her hidden when so many heroes were searching for her. And now, my parents returned.

The big day was coming. The Battle Trial. I awoken up early since I fell asleep a lot earlier. When I opened my eyes, my mother was there. "Mom?"

"Surprise!" She flung out a costume.

"What's this, woof?"

"Your hero costume."

My eyes widen when looking at it. I couldn't contain my excitement but I realized that this costume look exactly how I drawn time ago. It was a terrible drawing but I manage to shape it out. "H-hey, this looks like-"

"The costume you drawn! I thought to taken upon myself to have you one made!"

"Thank you so much! And such perfect timing, the Battle Trial is happening today!" I hopped out of bed and ran to get myself freshen.

"Inu-chan!"

"Huh?"

"It's about that girl. I'm not really comfortable with her being here now."

I could already guess why but I wanted to see her opinion. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one, she rejects on going to school. And don't you think Sukia might feel jealous seeing another girl here?"

My face burned red. "Sukia is just my friend and so is Yuriko!"

Inukai laughed. "Jokes aside, there are heroes that are looking for Yuriko. Not as a villain or anything but as a runaway child."

I knew it. I didn't know how to defend Yuriko considering I don't know anything about her. She never told me. I have to investigate. "Okay mom I'll tell her to go home..."

"I'm sorry, Inuko." My mom would leave my room.

I followed behind her before heading to the bathroom, the door was open but I didn't see Yuriko sitting in an empty tub, writing in a book. "Hey, Yurik-"

"No need for the small talk, I already heard your mama and dad talk about booting me."

"I was gonna ask whatcha writing."

"It's my diary."

"_How convenient." _I thought.

She got out the tub with her diary. Her diary, that what I needed to unveil the secrets of this unknown mystery. After taking a shower and putting on my school clothes. I saw Yuriko putting her diary in her suitcase and many other belongings. "Hey."

"Hey Inuko. Thanks for letting me stay here and sorry for all the shit you been through."

"It's okay, hey Yuriko, I found a pair of your undies in the bathroom, you should go get them." I lied.

Yuriko didn't remember leaving any panties in the bathroom but checked anyway, quickly he unzipped her suitcase and snatched her diary out, to be safe I zipped her suitcase back up. I put it in my backpack before grabbing my bag with my costume in it. Whistling, I ran out the apartment without saying a word. I knock on my friend's door, hoping they'll come in quick. Thankfully, Buru came to the door first. I ran inside and immediately closed the door. "S-Something wrong?" Buru asked.

"I'm investigating!"

I huffed. "Something possibly dangerous."

Buru, being my partner in search was curious. "C-can I get in on it?"

"After school, I'll you all ab-" I paused, noticing that Buru had a black eye. "What happen to you?"

"Oh, hehe...well, I'm still getting punked around I guess? But don't worry, Sukia already handle it." He chuckled nervously.

I sighed and felt ashamed. While I was going through a soap opera with two grumpy girls, I forgot all about my main objective. "You aren't coming to school, right?"

Buru shaken his head no which was understandable. "After school, you'll tell me, right?"

I nodded my head and waited for Sukia on the couch. I fell asleep eventually but was woken up by a hard poke. "Rebellious, wake up! We got a big day today."

"Totally! I got just got my hero costume too!"

"Dude, really? Let me see it!"

"Uh!" I chuckled nervously. "When we get our turn, come on, let's go."

With enthusiasm, I hurried out the apartment along with Sukia. "You seem so excited."

"I'm not excited, just ambitious on this mystery I'm gonna solve!"

"Mystery?"

"Yes, you see my friend ran away from home but she wouldn't tell me why. She's very suicidal so I gotta help her."

"You seem to be a magnet for girls."

"Uh! Well, erm! You seem to be a magnet for boys."

"Of course, who wouldn't want to be with me?" Sukia gloated. "Anyway, I think you should let the professionals handle it."

"Why? They have no proof on what she's going through while I do."

"Then turn it in, dumbass!" She shouted.

I shaken my head, I think actual investigators wouldn't be able to crack this case. Well that is what I think. Me, personally could play undercover and find secrets. "Hehehe!"

"Sooo, Inuko. What if me and you have to fight Yano and Komori?" Sukia grinned.

I furrow my eyebrows at Sukia which was the reaction she wanted. I didn't know how I'll fair up against Komori since I don't know anything about her quirk. Yano, who could manipulation light through her eyes, I could possibly dodge her attacks, except when she taken her glasses off. Now thinking about it, I became worried. While I now had my cat quirk and got a decent review in the entrance exams, it didn't matter since I could be beaten easily. Sukia was proof of that. I could see why my mom was popular but wasn't a top heroine. "You gave me a lot to think about. If I do manage to become a pro, I think I wouldn't get as far as you."

"Why do you say that?"

"While my Cat Quirk gives me a lot of abilities, there would be times where I'm defenceless against someone who's bigger than me."

"Isn't that the reason why the Lion's Drill is made? To handle strong opponents."

"Yup! But I can't depend on it always."

Sukia thinks for a second. "Well, why don't you focus on your speed and mobility claws."

"True." I agreed.

Finally, the day has come. In the changing bathroom, all the boys were discussing on who were going to face each other. I stayed silent and kept my distance like always as I put on my suit. It look less extreme compared to my final drawing, actually it look more like one of my poorly concept art. To explain, the concept art was a full body white jumpsuit that had a white cat mask attached to it, the mask had ears too that was suitable for my cat ears and my large but slanted white eyes on my mask had black outlines over it. I also had a black design around my waistline, neck and down the middle of my torso.

The other drawing was crimson red and mouth part had a razor sharp teeth design and the eyes were demonic red. "Holy shit Inuko, you went all out with that costume. Can you see out of that?" Erotchi asked.

"O-of course. My mom got it made for me."

"What about mine? Does it look cool or what?" Erotchi was a fan of Edgeshot so he had a shozoku and red scarf like him. The shozoku was fire and water resistance.

"It looks awesome, I love ninjas."

A bang came to their doors. "Hurry it up in there so we could get this over with." Sekijiro shouted.

After we've finished, we've all went to the ground beta. Sukia look at me as if she was actually admiring my costume. "Sweet outfit dude! The eyes looks pretty meta, can you even see?"

"Yes! I can see!"

"Then, how's my hero outfit?"

Sukia outfit was a sleeveless blue body suit with a white design going down the middle of her torso. She also worn a tight sleeveless white crop top over it. To finish her attire, she had tight blue boots that helped her move better around in water. I'm so glad she couldn't see my expression because my face beaming red. "Woof!" I gave her a thumbs .

"Don't go slobbering over me now."

"Cats don't slob..."

"They don't bark either."

We both laughed together but my laughter calm down when Yano approach. "Having fun?" She asked us both with a surprisingly happy yet creepy smile.

I scratched my head awkwardly, sensing the jealousy from Yano innocent smile but Sukia stayed unaware and acted casual. "Totally."

Her smile went away as she glance back at me. "Hey ugly, I left my text book at your house. So don't be surprise when I come over."

I rised an eyebrow, me and Sukia was training yesterday and our dates where mostly at her house or just outside. Sukia sigh in disgust but kept her cool. Hanabi, again being her gossip self. "You two finally shipped?"

Yano chuckled. "How many times I have to point out? I'll never date that loser."

"Why are you smiling and going over his house."

"To study and-"

"First match, Krisuta and Kagami vs Kashi and Saundo."

Krisuta and Kagami, the hero team vs. Kashi and Saundo, the villain team. Watching it, I believe that it would've been an absolute slaughter and no difficulty for Kashi's team but Kurisuta and Kagami were a perfect match up. Kurisuta quirk allowed her to manipulate and fire crystals shards while Kagami quirk allowed her to go into anything that could show reflections.

Kurisuta was fair skinned and had a slim figure. Her height was 5'4 and hair was light blue. Currently she was wearing her heroine outfit which was a sleeveless light blue jumpsuit that was a diamond symbol on it, she also worn a light blue mouth mask. Kagami skin tone was a bit dark skinned, she had a athletic build compared to her partner, her heroine outfit was just a black tank-top and very flexible pants. She also worn fingerless gloves while having a dispenser that fired off metal disks. She also had weapons like grenades, smoke bombs, and a staff.

Kurisuta and Kagami high fived each other. "Let's do this!" Kurisuta says.

"Yeah. We train too hard for this!"

The two girls start to search together through the Ground Beta, looking for the warhead prop. First they encountered Saundo who quirk allows him to create sound blasts with his voice. His body doesn't look as athletic compared to everyone, but it is healthy. His hair is raven black and mid-length, his height is 5'7. His hero costume contain a speaker like mask around his face that lowered the effects of his Sound quirk. He also had a jacket that had a built in speaker on his back that had an audio slot in it, below that was white pants and black blues. "I'll handle him!" Kurisuta shot in front of her partner, shooting countless of blue shards toward Saundo.

Saundo cleared his throat before shouting out a sound blast to blow away the shards. While Kurisuta had him distracted, Kagami slid a metal disc behind Saundo. "Zap!" She teleported into the disc before teleporting back out behind Saundo.

"Huh?"

Kagami snickered as she ran off. "Sayanora!"

"Oh no you don't." Saundo plugged in a microphone into his back speaker. As soon Kurisuta fired off another volley of crystals, Saundo shouted into the microphone that shot a sound blast from his back which propelled him fast toward Kagami. Kurisuta and her crystals was sent flying due to the impact. Kagami noticed Saundo fast approach and immediately brought out her metal staff. "Echo Kick!"

Kagami would block Saundo kick with her staff but it was broke in half in the process. She saw that Kurisuta was preparing another crystal shard attack. Kagami drop dead onto the floor and before Saundo could react, he felt a ton of shards petaled and pierce onto him. A dozen of them obviously flown pass but Kagami only needed one. She used her Reflection teleportation to zap into one of the crystals that was currently being flown far away.

We've all watched, talking about how well Kagami and Kurisuta are walking together. "Totally unfair Sekijro sensei. Their quirks definitely work good together." Hanabi complained.

"Agreed, I mean you paired me up with Komori who is afraid of the light." Yano says.

"I'm not afraid light, it's just my skin is sensitive to it." Komori stated.

How well me and Sukia would work out. She's a long ranger while I'm a close, I mean, she is better than me in mma, even though I could overpower her with my cat quirk. Anywho, Kagami manage to find the warhead prop location but she stayed out of sight since Kashi was guarding it. _"Fighting him head on is suicide, I wouldn't be able to get close if he keeps blowing me back. And my staff, Saundo broke it." _Kagami thought, she then contacted her teammate for any positive info.

"Sorry Kagami, I'm chasing down Saundo. He's heading straight toward the warhead!"

"Shit." Kagami muttered. She had to strategize. She pull out a smoke bomb from her utility belt and released it in front of herself? The smoke oozed out, alerting Kashi.

"Someone there- huh?"

Kaboom, went a grenade that was slid into the room. Kagami revealed herself, shooting multiple discs toward him. Unfortunate for her, Kashi could gather his thoughts very quickly and blew the discs away. "Shit."

**"****HAAAH!" **

Kagami hit the wall after being blasted by Saundo's sound quirk. Kurisuta was right behind him but instead of using her quirk, she tackled him right on the floor and secured his hands so he wouldn't be able to reach for his microphone but Kashi still there, fired a blast of wind toward Kurisuta. Kagami ran toward her partner but not to protect but just to pounce onto Saundo to apprehend him. "Crystal Barrier!" Kurisuta form up a large wall of crystals to block the wind.

"They got Saundo!"

"I can't believe it, I really thought Kashi and Saundo had this in the bag." Naido says.

"Guess quirks are only good depends the way you use them." Yamara stated.

Kurisuta huffed. "Anything bright ideas?" She asked as Kashi kept blasting down the crystal wall.

"I need a distraction."

Kurisuta thought, not knowing how to provide a distraction. Kagami sighed and just tossed down a few smoke bombs. The crystal wall was broken down. Kurisuta went back on the offensive and start shooting crystals back Kashi, he countered with a whirlwind. "You won't get past me!"

"Kashi."

"Silence! I'm being a villain- wait." He look over to see Kagami, touching the warhead prop. "But how?!"

Kagami standed back to reveal a shard under her foot. "Those crystals just don't disappear, ya know. I slid this one from Kurisuta crystal barrier."

"Couldn't she just used her metal dispenser?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be smart, if she would've fired one, Kashi probably would've heard it and counterattacked." Yano replied. "So taking a silent approach would be more effective."

I frowned at the fact that she was right but what did I expect? She is a smartass and the vice president of our classroom. Kashi and the others returned with both teams getting praised. "I still find it unfair that you two were paired up! I mean like! You two quirks coordinate perfect together! I thought this test to see unlikely teams fight against each other."

Chiyo chuckled. "I guess Sekijiro isn't great at forming teams."

Sekijiro stared at TV camera screens, heavily sweating at the fact that they were right. He flung out of his seat. "Okay, I've did screw up when making the teams but that doesn't matter! Sukia and Inuko vs Akatsueki and Yamara. Sukia's team will play the heroes while Akatsueki play the villain."

"That's a great matchup." Erotchi says.

"I know right! We could see a rematch between Inuko and Akatsueki." Hanabi brought up.

My stomach just knotted up. I have been on a winning streak when it comes to beating up bullies but Akatsueki isn't my every bully, he's training to be a hero too and he has a strong quirk too. Not to mention that I realize that my quirk isn't all out to be after getting my butt handed to me by Sukia. I look over to Akatsueki, who was already glaring me. "Better bring your A game and not hide behind water girl, cause unlike last time, I won't hold back."

_"Huh, hold back?" _I was heading for trouble it seem and my nervousness was returning but it was withering away as Sukia stood beside me.

"Don't worry about him, Inuko. We could do this."

"Do good Inuko and win, unlike us." Kashi chuckled.

I hope I can help. We were all in the course building as me and Sukia headed toward the warhead prop. "I don't want to sound like a wimp but shouldn't Akatsueki comes, shouldn't you fight him since your quirk has an advantage over his?"

"I thought that too but how well would you do against Yamara quills and spin dash?" Sukia asked me.

I wondered that too, I never seen Yamara quirk in action but I heard that she could fire her quills for a long attack and use them defensively. And her rotating quirk allows her to perform a devastating spin dash. "Dang, such a deadly combo. Hey, do you mind if I do something?"

"What is it?"

I had taken off my mask. "It's gonna be a little weird..."

Sukia interested was piqued. "How we-"

Sukia eyes shrunken when my tongue dragged against her cheek. Everybody else that watched look very dumbfounded and confused. Hanabi happily shipped. "Huh, well I guess Sukia and Inuko could be cute together-"

"Shut up." Yano spat. Visibly irritated and jealous, a vein bulge on her forehead.

I was slammed against the wall with Sukia's elbow pressed against my neck. "Wait, Sukia, calm down! I did it for a reason!"

"You got five seconds. 5."

"I-"

"1!"

I could smell the burning smell of hot fire coming close to us. A wave a flame headed toward us both, I quickly pushed myself off the wall and tackled Sukia out the way. "Inuko, I want a rematch. Go let Sukia battle porky."

I standed up, I honestly didn't want to fight Akatsueki due to his strong quirk and like he said, he wouldn't hold back unlike our first fight. But peer pressure was one hell of a drug that couldn't be avoided. "Sukia, go find Yamara, she must be guarding the weapon."

Sukia standed up. "You sure?"

"Y-yes! I mean, I won't fair well since she's a long-range attacker and I have no way to defend against her Spin-dash attack unlike you."

I tried to sound sincere and she did bought it. I was left alone to fight Fire user, one on one, no hold backs. Akatsueki could only laugh mischievously. "I know you're cowarding in fear you by-peddle bitch. I bet you thought you were the greatest fighter around just because you got a few lucky hits in. But newsflash, I only held back because I was afraid of kicking your ass so badly that you'll want to transfer to a different school, just like the previous student."

He was right, I was scared but I can't wuss out. Even if I lose. My cat tail and ears begin to blossom while my nails sharpen. Akatsueki hair combusted into a mixture of blue and red flames, showing that he was ready. He erupted flames from his feet as if they were rockets, heading toward me. However, he was more faster than before. My cat reflexes and speed was still able to keep up though as I manage to crouch under the same kick he used in our last fight. He went for the follow up, reverse roundhouse kick but then again, I already predicted that and jumped back to dodge it. That's where I made my mistake. Once, I dodged it, he immediately fired up a wave of flames that completely engulfed and sent me away.

I hit the wall, hard and suddenly, it triggered memories of me and Sukia's fight we had. The right side of my upper mask seem to be burnt off, I cursed under my breath since my mother just given this to me. Akatsueki was running at me and try to blast me point-blank range but I rolled out the way. His flames was strong enough to blow a hole through a wall. I tried to stand back up but Akatsueki was coming at me again, this time, punching me straight in the stomach, while doing so, he channel his fire and had me flying again. I wasn't sent as far previously. "Come on, Inuko! Where's that fight you had?"

"Damn, Inuko's getting beat up real bad out there." Gommu pointed out.

I coughed up smoke while getting up again, Akatsueki ran at me and was going for another punch, but this time he aimed for my face. Now I reacted defensively by taking out the hero tape. I adjusted my head out the way to dodge his punch while wrapping the some tap around his arm. However I wasn't looking to capture him. Before he could react, I thrust a kick straight into his gut that caused him to stumble back. As his guard was open, I pull him back right back with the tape and sent a heavy jab straight into his jaw. I released the tab to so he could be launch back a several feet. "I'm not planning losing! Bring it firefly!" I challenged.

Akatsueki seem amused despite wanting to beat the crap outta me. He got back up and rubbed his cheek. _"I was smart there but there's no way, I'm getting a shot like that again."_

Akatsueki bursted toward me again but I was more alert this time, he thrusted his hand toward me to blast out another wave but I dodge it and swung my claws at his jaw. He was able to catch it and responded with a punch, I crouch under it while positioning my foot behind his so I trip him down onto the tilt floor. I was quickly kicked away and Akatsueki rolled backwards onto his feet. "Hellzone Crossfire!"

I braced myself for a rapid pace of small fireballs that was targeting everywhere on my body. I had no way to defend myself. After he stopped, my hero costume had burnt marks everywhere. I winced in pain but I stayed standing. "Tch..."

Meanwhile, Sukia finally found where the warhead was. She already made her appearance known. "Hey, Yamara! I found you!"

* * *

Yamara immediately got on the defensive. "Aww jeez! I expecting you to fight Akatsueki! But I'm sure he's already handled Inuko right about now! All I have to do is stall you for a two on one advantage!"

Sukia would see incoming quills heading her way, she blocked them with a large splash of water. But then, she'll see Yamara in her spin dash form, coming right towards her. Sukia dodged instead. "Haha! Your spin dash isn't cut out for a test like this!" She says, running straight the warhead prop but Yamara wouldn't allow that as she made a curve and zoomed past Sukia. Sukia gritted her teeth. "Screw this!" She made a ball filled with decent amount of water volume to explode on contact. Yamara stayef balled up and shot her quills to cause Sukia's water ball to explode.

Sukia then fired a wave of water that Yamara rolled out the way.

* * *

Back with me and Akatsueki. My body was damaged and hero costume was heavily damage while Akatsueki barely suffered anything. I couldn't win with my cat quirk so I had to try the next best thing. I lift off my now torn mask, while deactivating my quirk.

"He turn off his quirk. Is he giving up?" Hanabi asked.

"I wouldn't blame him, Akatsueki does have the same quirk as the current no.1 hero. What could he do at this point." Kashi piped in.

I ran at Akatsueki while channeling my emotions within. Akatsueki either thought I was desperate or just a madman at this point. "Your time is up! Get outta here, bastard!" Soon as I got close, he tried to blast me with another wave of flames, however I saved myself the trouble my landing a blow right on his abdomen. This had him barreling onto the ground . _"That punch was harder than before."_

"Damn it." I started to run away from the fight while turning back on my cat quirk again for the speed. Akatsueki angrily got back up, flying after me. I was then getting attacked by another onslaught of fireballs. I manage to find the stairs rather easily. "Sukia is already close to the warhead."

It was just a small while I was close to the warhead. We've only had 20 seconds left. Yamara was running out quills, Sukia was was huffing but had a lot left in tank unlike her opponent. "You've lost this one Yamara."

"Ackk!" I was blown into the room as he crashed into Sukia.

"Inuko! Holy shit, are you okay?"

Akatsueki was charging up his flames, Sukia shoved me aside and counterattacked Akatsueki flamethrower with a water wave. I standed up. "Inuko, Yamara doesn't have her quills, take the device."

I saw that Yamara quills was gone, I was surprised that she had normal hair. Anyway, I ran toward the device but Yamara flung herself at me in spin-dash form. I was able to catch her but the force behind spin-dash had me sliding back but I stood my ground.

10 seconds. "Ugh! Get outta here " I drop back and launch an overhead kick into Yamara that sent her flying at Akatsueki. Akatsueki was busy with Sukia to notice that Yamara was coming at him. "Oof!" Akatsueki grunted, having Yamara crash into him.

When I ran for the warhead, the alarm rang...we've lost. My legs soon gave out, so did my conscious as I fainted onto floor.

I was in the nursery office for a while, I regained consciousness to where Chiyo started to treat me. I didn't know why but taking this lost really hurt me. I never thought I'll ever feel prideful but I really wanted to win or at least didn't look like a joke. Did I train too less? Was I slacking off? I look over to suit that was covered in burnt marks. My arms and legs were bandaged up, and some was around my abdomen. "My god, so embarrassing."

I was suddenly slapped hard on the cheek, I glance over to see a very angry looking Yano.

I rubbed my cheek as her slap left a stinging burn. "What was that for?"

"You licked Sukia! DUHH! Are you trying to piss me off or you forgot I'm your okay."

I knew that she was going to attack me for that and I didn't blame her. "I-I only did it so I could follow my scent to the doomsday device. I thought it was a good strategy since I have a good sense of smell."

Despite my explanation, she wanted to set me on fire and watch me burn. Her angry expression suddenly shifted into a devious grin. "You want to come over to my house?"

"Well, I do need to recover soo..."

"I want you to come over! Or should I come over to yours?"

I didn't want her to come over to my cringy parents house and now thinking about it, I just remembered about Yuriko's diary. "Y-yeah, come over but my parents are really...cringy..."

"See you around then."

After a while, I didn't recover completely so I had to avoid training and fights. Now I returned back to my mission, after the battle trial ended, I went straight to Erotchi. "H-hey Erotchi! Can you help a friend out?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well you see..." I shown him a very girly diary that was closed shut by a lock. "I have this diary and I don't have a key to it."

"This is yours? This looks like a girl's diary."

"It's is a girl's diary." I stated. Then I realize how much of a creep I sound like saying that. "Don't tell anyone but...I'm really trying to find something out with this girl...it could really help."

"I ain't judging, I'm always interested into girls secrets too." Erotchi replied. I smiled at him awkwardly but I was glad that I could rely on him not to judge or tell anyone else. He narrowly look at the locket key slot, it was just a small while later that he created a key that fit perfectly into the lock. He unlock the diary and handed it back over to Inuko. "There you go man."

"Thanks. I need to go." I jogged off away and later met up with Sukia. "Hey..."

"Hey, Rebellious! How you holding up?"

"Don't remind me, I really felt embarrassed by my performance."

"Don't sweat it! We just need to train harder."

I don't know what it is but Sukia has been acting nicer to me ever since we've agreed to stop arguing with each other, still she gets me roughing sometime but it's just tough love. "Woof, s-sure."

"But we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Yano."

"Oh god..." I groaned.

"It's different." Sukia expression became very plain. "Remember when I told you to be careful with Yano?"

I nodded my head in response.

"I meant it."

I giggled. "I know."

"No, I seriously meant it."

"Okay?" I replied with a confused statement.

"I really meant it."

"I hear you!"

"No, Inuko. Remember after I said that, I said "she's my bestfriend and so are you.""

"Are you looking after me?"

"Yes. I mean- I can't really explain it because I wasn't there for Yano when she was going to Seiai academy but..." Sukia was at a lost for words, she actually seem concern for Yano which oddly enough I felt happy about.

But I could only assume how Yano felt when she was in Seiai academy. "She told me her experiences there, she was being bullied a lot. So I could imagine-"

"Naw...I'm not referring to the bullying, did she told you that she had other "boyfriends.""

I didn't like where this was going. "Yes?"

Sukia let out a large sigh. "You'll find out eventually. If you ever go back to Yano's house, ask her older sister."

I gave her a deadpan expression. "Seriously? Go and tell me all that and suddenly leave me out of the loop?"

Sukia for some reason couldn't help to laugh. "Sorry, it does sound like a cliffhanger to a story, doesn't it? But I feel like you'll freak out if I tell you."

"I promise I won't! Please! You filled my mind with curiosity! Does she have seven evil exes that I must fight? Did they became the Akatsuki and are planning to commit infinite tsukuyomi?! Or worst, created a wrestling stable just to beat me up!" I spatted out my random geeky thoughts that only made Sukia laugh even more.

"Hahaha, sometimes I forget how much of a geek you are. And hey, you still watch wrestling?"

"Of course I do! We rarely talk about it though."

"You doing anything afterwards? We can play wrestling games at my house."

I nodded my head again. "Yes, Yano is coming over."

"Oh."

"But I'm totally free tomorrow!"

"Nah, no need to be there to satisfy my boredom. I'll hang out with the girls." Sukia says, stopping at her door. "See ya later."

After she entered home, I groaned so hard. I hated how complicated my social life became! Why the fuck am I doing this! I sometimes ask myself. I was going to head into my door until I saw Gehimasu hop over the rails. "Gehimasu? Wow, I haven't seen you quite a while." I spoken calmly. I was no longer afraid of him since I could probably kick his ass rather easily with my quirk.

"Yeah, whatever you pussy. I'm just here to tell you to watch your back."

"I've been doing that for sometime now and honestly, you or your friends became such a bore now." I insulted. "Speaking of that, tell your friends to leave Buru alone."

"Just because you got the balls to defend yourself isn't ending things between us."

"Seriously? I have a girlfriend now. You have no reason to hate me anymore...well..." I snickered. "I did steal your friend away from you and I got you maced."

That made Gehimasu pissed but he knew he couldn't do anything otherwise I wouldn't show any mercy to him. To add insult to injury, I placed my hands on his shoulder and whispered in his ears. **"And you know ****what's** **funny? Sukia actually gained feelings for me so even if you aren't dating or not, you were right to keep her away from me. Cause if you didn't, I would've totally ruined you.****"**

Gehimasu was left speechless I couldn't help to grin very evilly as I walk into my house. Gehimasu clutch his fist out of anger but all he could do is just walk away. He later met up with someone in the alleyway, his body was hidden in the shadows so it was hard to see him. "Did you found his house?"

"I been knew where that punk live. It's just hard to do anything to him now since he started fighting back and gaining others against me."

"What about his little friend you mentioned? Buru, right?"

"He's been trying to fight back too but he is pathetic."

"Then I got an idea."

My dad was the first to greet me, noticing all the bandages around my arms and cheek. "Hey son...how was the Battle Trial?"

"Ah..." I scratched my head awkwardly. "I lost. Turns out my opponents were a lot tougher than I though. But I'm okay with it, what I do want to talk about is me having someone new come over."

"It better not be another girl otherwise I'm gonna think you're becoming a player. Or worst, a gigolo." My mom said.

That was close to accurate considering Yano is older and richer than me. "It's different this time, she's...actually my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Both my parents head shot up and then they start the cringefest. "Well, who's the lucky lass that cross paths with my little boy?"

My stomach cringed but at the same time I blushed gleefully. "Well...she's kind of...weathly, I guess? I mean, her house looks like a mansion and she has a outside pool."

"Wow, a rich girl eh!? I didn't even know you could pull that off."

"Neither did I." I admitted.

My mom didn't like that quality, obviously she was being protective. "You ain't becoming a gigolo, right?"

"No!" I shouted. "She's not paying me to be with her and she goes to my school."

My mom still was concern but immediately reverted back to her happy nature. "What can I say then? My little Inu-chan is such a charmer."

"Thanks..." I happily accepted thte compliment. I changed out of clothes and went back onto the main objective. "I should call Buru, he was curious about this too."

I always left my phone home on charger since I didn't think it'll be smart to bring it along with me. I got it and dial his number. "Hey Inuko, you coming over?"

"I can't, my girlfriend is coming over."

"Oh..."

"I'll come over later, I promise."

"Don't hang up and put me on speaker. I'm really interested into what you're reading."

I much oblige and set my phone on speaker mode. I begin reading the first page.

_My name is Yuriko Nagasaki or Yul Song - Jin. My dad's Japanese while my mom is Korean so that makes me unique I guess? I could speak both languages perfectly but prefer my Jap anese side since I was conceive and reside in Japan. People think I'm weird since I play __the two asian counterparts as different people. Yuriko would be the quiet and delinquent, blonde while Yul Song is a brunette and is a loud type. I always wanted to be an actor, starting in J dramas or K dramas or move America and become a Hollywood star. I think I would've nailed all the movie parts._

I kept reading but most of these was about how happy she was with her family and her acting personas. While I found them wholesome, I needed to know if she wrote anything that made her suicidal. I skipped through a few dozen of pages and found out why she's so angry.

_But then my parents were killed during a fight big fight between some heroes and villains. That left me in such a numb state since I was only 9 at the time and I couldn't accept that my parents who are just civilians died in a fight between supernaturals people. I was an put in an orphanage where I was constantly bullied._

I found it sadly ironic now but I continued reading it out to Buru who was still there.

_I wasn't any pushover though and attempt to fight back but the odds were always against me._

After hearing through some more, I found out she was adopted. That was obvious considering there was a guardian looking for her.

_At first, spending time with Kazawa was okay, he made me feel happy until he tried to convince me to perform despicable acts. I was smart for an 11 old and wouldn't allowed that but that only lead me to getting molested and eventually raped._

"O-oh god..." Buru said over the phone. I read in disgust when she started to explain what he did to her but I kept that to myself.

_Strip naked, take showers with him, stick his fingers or thing inside me. It was painful but I thought could feel sad for him. He lost his wife and son in a car accident. __So I thought to make him feel better is to act and forever be known as his son, Crimson Yagyu. He even agreed to that and had my identity changed._

I flipped to past more pages.

_He didn't change, even when I acted and dressed up as his son, he continue to rape and molest me. It hurts. I wonder when will it stop, when will the pain go away. Never it seem like it._

_I thought the rape was bad but what I saw was worst and the memory of it would never leave my mind. I had a best friend name Safaran, she was the only person I could open up too and trust that she wouldn't tell anybody. But then I found out that Kazawa had some side job. It was later, I never heard from Safaran again. But then, when he left to get groceries, this smell...it was so unbearable to ignore that I investigating. I never been down to the basement but when I did, I discovered something horrible. So much blood, everywhere. A butcher knife and table. My head felt so light and my stomach was so unhinged and twisting. Then I manage to find Safaran. Her body was mutilated...and chop into pieces. The clothes she worn was aside the bag that her dismembered limbs in. This, this right here is when I wanted to end it all. I was living with a psycho that is only ruining my life._

Was I crying? I wiped my eyes to find out I was. I could even hear Buru sniveling in the background. It was more pages but they were mainly about her time in UA. "Even though...I still think it was unnecessary to beat up on us, I guess it's room for understanding..." Buru said.

I nodded. "Totally agree..."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I want to say bust him but it must be a reason why she hadn't done it sometime ago."

"Stockholm Syndrome?"

"No, if that was in the case, she wouldn't be looking for a place to stay."

Meanwhile with my parents, Yosigo went to the door to see who is. After opening the door, he'll see a white haired petite girl. "You're Inuko's friend, aren't you?"

Yano smiled and nodded gleefully. "I'm his girlfriend, yes."

Inukai came to the door to take a look for herself, she look rather surprised and then angry. "Uh-huh...you don't happen to know Akarui?"

Yano blinked. "Why yes. She's my mother."

"Of course, you look exactly like her."

As Yosigo allowed Yano in, Inukai came to her with an old photo book. "Right here, this is me and your mother back in our senior year."

Inukai pointed the picture. Akarui wasn't as short compared to her daughter but she did possess face, long hair and glasses. A younger Inukai was hugging an awkward Akarui from behind, the picture was low-quality obvious due to the time date. "You two look happy."

"Yes, that was before she tried to steal my senior prom date." Inukai slam the book shut. "And now her daughter is trying to steal my Inu-chan!"

"Honey, calm down. Whatever happen in highschool stays in highschool."

Inukai let out a distress muffle. "Hmpf. Inuko is in his room, don't do any fooling around."

Yano headed to back to my room while awkwardly eyeing back at Inukai. Anyway, she opened the door to see Inuko on his phone. "Whatcha doin, watching porn?" Yano joked.

When I heard her voice, I smiled. "No, just talking to a friend." I replied calmly

Yano closed my door. "Tell your friend you'll speak to him later."

I didn't know what to say, Buru has been wanting to speak to me all day. She snatch the phone away from me instead and hung up. I immediately shot off my bed and reach back for my phone, she held me back while wielding my phone from out of grabbing distance. "Give it back, jerk!"

She done the exact opposite and shut my phone off. Visibly irritated, I sat down with my arms crossed. "You have my attention, what do you want?"

"I want to spend time with you."

My cheeks turn red as I turn away. "You had to pick the wrong time though, I was suppose to go over Sukia's house and..."

Yano index finger was place over my lips, silencing me. "Can you stop talking about Sukia for a second?"

"But I only mention her name onc-"

"You're starting to piss me off, Inuko and I don't want to be in a terrible mood right now."

I was going to say something but Yano sound genuinely angry. "Well, okay, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you." She said with still a bit of anger in her voice. I stayed silent since I didn't know what to say, Yano was next to me, still angry that I mention Sukia's name. I thought we were already past this, why the must the petty drama have to continue for me.

I look at Yano, trying to muster up some words to say that'll cheer her up but I was terrible at small talk. "Uhh, hey! I created one of those roleplaying book thingies." I got off my bed and searched through my draws. It was something I whipped up after our first date. "It's about me and you. Ahem, polar opposites, I was poor and you were rich. I was oil and you were water, nobody wouldn't think that we were made for each other. I believe so too because of our altercations. But when you walk away, my body can't help to blow steam after holding in so much bashful and gleeful tension. When I stand next to you, my body turn red but not out of anger but out of..." I almost vomited at this part since I thought it was cheesy. "love. I never felt this way before! But who am I kiddin? You were too perfect for me, you live in a castle with riches and several servants while I'm trying my best to earn a few coins a day. You can have anyone you want while I'll die lonely but someday, just someday in one possible area, we could be happy." I finish the small poem as my body filled with cringe, hell even thinking the word cringe feels cringe. But Yano like it, actually I think she more did like it.

Yano rubbed her eyes to stop the waterworks. "Wow, I-I didn't think you could write something like that. And here I am getting jealous."

"Yano..."

Yano swayed a few stings of hair behind here ear while looking at me with such a cute smile. "Y-yes?"

"It's a blank sheet of paper!" I said in a goofy tone as I shown her my notebook that had no writing on it whatsoever.

"...What..."

"I made it up! See? I just said what came to my mind."

Yano tried to get angry while she knew there was no reason to be. "You...bastard! That was...beautiful."

I walk to Yano and stroke her hair, I wasn't the type to get sensual but I felt really needed. Yano pull herself back onto my bed as I crawl on top of her, she gave me a grin. "Hehe, where did this Inuko come from?"

"He came from your envy and pervertness."

Yano giggled before I silence her up with a sweet soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Buru POV**

My eyes were in bit of disbelief and annoyance as I called Inuko phone for the fifth time, like the previous times it went straight to voicemail. "W-what was that all about?"

"What was all about?" Sukia says, invading her brother's room.

"Inuko, he just hung right up on me."

"Maybe Yano's keeping him captive." Sukia joked.

I rised an eyebrow as I was not really familiar with that name. "Yano?"

"Remember? Middle school, white hair, quiet girl in the back? Me and her been friends since like forever?"

"That psycho girl? Aw man, does Inuko know the meaning of pals before gals?"

"I thought it was guys before thighs."

I frowned. "My interpretation is more appropriate." I then heard my phone ringing with notifications. I look at them but they were all Anonymous texts that were telling me to "kill myself" or "you should die." The others were death threats or usual threats. "Huh? Why am I getting so many death threats and harsh texts?"

Sukia decided to take a glance. "Huh? What the fuck? Who are sending you these messages?"

"I don't know, their all under Anonymous-" I paused for a minute to think that it might've been the bullies that me and Inuko have went against. I didn't really expected them to go this far but it seem that they really. wanted me gone. "Nevermind, forget it."

Of course my sister wasn't going to forget it but I couldn't help to feel hopeless that I'll be constantly forever to the point my sanity, honestly I'm kind of sad that Inuko is gaining other friends cause it seem that he's forgetting or being drawn away from what we're trying to do.

I returned back to Puro's warehouse so I could continue training on my quirk. I don't think manipulating water is a cool quirk but after hearing my sister win against Inuko, I thought otherwise. I also tried training on my physical body too but it was kind of hard since I'm still adjusting to.

* * *

Yosigo was planning to get back to work after getting a call from the chief of police. But he couldn't help to notice that it got quiet, even in Inuko room. He twisted the doorknob but very lightly since he didn't want to surprise him. After creaking the door open just a little, his eyes widened a bit when he saw his son sitting on the edge of his bed with his trousers at his foot while his girlfriend were on her knees, sucking him off. Yosigo closed the door, unnoticed. To avoid any suspicion, he walk away like nothing didn't happen. "Heh."

"What's so funny?" Inukai asked.

"Nothing."

"Inuko and his friend got a little quiet, don't you think-"

"Nah, I already checked on them. They're fine."

They suddenly heard Inuko scream out of ecstasy. Inukai concern, knocked on her son's door. "Inuko, you okay?"

"Sorry, I accidentally zapped him with my light lasers." Yano said.

Inuko was pulling up his pants but Yano tried to keep them down. "Let go or I'll get in trouble!" He whispered.

"We aren't done yet!" She replied.

"I'll scream."

"Fine, you're only missing out."

Inuko blushed but stuck with his choice, Yano got up and begin heading for the door. "Where are you goin?"

"Nowhere here. Go call Sukia, I bet you'll like her attention." Yano was about to leave but Inuko pull back.

"What's your deal with Sukia? Isn't she your bestfriend."

"She keeps getting between us! That's my deal!" Yano shouted.

"Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Yano had suddenly brought out a pocket knife and swung it down toward his face, since it was so sudden he wasn't able to react to it and had the knife gash over his right eye. It also made him fall, grunting in pain. Yano realize what she had done and instantly regretted it. "Wait, Inuko, I-"

That was in, the door flung open with Inukai seeing her son, holding his right eye that was dripping out blood. Inukai glance at Yano who held the knife. Before Yano could explain anything, Inukai had kicked Yano hard into wall. "I knew you were bad luck!"

Yano was out of breath from that one kick to the abdomen, she tried to get up but her legs felt so light. Inukai helped Inuko on his feet, she then lead him to the bathroom where she'll get a wet towel and place it over my eye. "I'm okay, mom."

"Can you see from your right eye?"

"Yes, mom I don't see blood coming from my eye." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry." She says and went out to get bathroom to deal with Yano. Yano had finally gotten back up, only to be punch right back onto the floor that left her with a busted nose. "You stay here, I'm calling my husband so you can get arrested right now." Inukai got out her phone so she call Yosigo.

Inuko returned back to his room and noticed that his mother was dialing. "Wait! Mom! Don't call the police."

"Why not? She cut your eye.

"I'll be fine, she only cut over it."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll be fine. Honest."

Inukai still thought she should call the police but since Inuko didn't want that, she'll let Yano off. "Don't you ever come near my son again or you'll definitely regret it."

Yano hurried herself out, Inuko watch her go in a state of awe. Inukai brought her son back to the bathroom so they could treat his eye wound.

Sukia was in the living room, watching TV. In the corner of her eye, she saw Yano standing outside her window. She got off the couch and went outside to greet her friend. "Yo, Yan--o?" Her words trailed off when she saw Yano trying to rub the blood from her nose. "Woah, what happen?"

"None of your business."

"I'm worried, did Inuko do this to you?" She assumed, she knew that Inuko wouldn't put his hands on a girl unless it's an official or sparring match. Yano only glare at Sukia as she waited for her ride. Sukia goofy-like, put her friend in the headlock. "C'mon, speak to me."

Buru watched from the window as Sukia had Yano in a headlock. But suddenly, Sukia felt a sharp point impale into her back. Her eyes widen when she felt it repeatedly stab into her. Sukia legs gave out as she fell onto the ground. Yano standed above Sukia with the knife covered in blood. "Yano..." Sukia gurgled with blood as she laid there motionless.

Yano smirked very maliciously as she straddle onto her friend lap while repeatedly stabbing the knife through Sukia's chest. "Goodbye, bestfriend!"

"S-SUKIA!" Buru ran out to his sister aid.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Buru snapped to reality again, only to see himself back in their house with Sukia and Yano sitting on the couch. Sukia stared at her brother, puzzled by his sudden scream. Sweating, he quickly headed to his bedroom. "I definitely need sleep."

* * *

**Yano craziness was originally suppose to be the main story. It still is but at first, it was suppose to come way earlier and at the time, I didn't think to make Inuko and Yano a couple until I thought of something. **


	5. Yano's Crimes, A school cliq

**I don't own MHA.**

* * *

**Inuko PoV**

I was being kept from school for a couple of days because of my eye injury. Lucky Yano only cut over the len, so after it heals up, I'll be able to see perfectly fine.

7:45am, I rested on the couch as my parents left for to their jobs. I clench my phone that was bombing with text messages from Yano. I just ignored them, I didn't feel like talking to her after what she did. I'm frankly surprised that Sukia-

And that's where the door was flung open. "Hey my rebellious friend, why are you still in your pajamas and what happen to your eye?"

I sat up while sighing. "Yano happen."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, she came out with a busted no-"

"I've had nothing to do with that. It was my mom who did it..." I stated before Sukia got any ideas. Sukia sat beside me, staring at my bandaged eye for a moment. She tried to touch but I smacked her hand away. "Move you jerk, shouldn't you be going to school?

"Oh..." Sukia let out a few fake coughs before sitting next to me, she then kicked her shoes off and flung her legs over my lap. "I'm too sick to go to school."

"You'll get in trouble." I pointed out.

"That's if you don't be a little snitch."

I was going to say something until she shoved her foot inside my mouth. I backed up and cough while spitting out my internal organs. "Hey! What the heck was that for?!"

"You were going to convince me to leave."

"I ought boot you out for that!"

"Heh, I like to see you try. Even at your best, I'll kick your ass!"

I sighed. "You only beat me one time."

"Let's have a rematch then!"

"I-" I look away nervously. "My eye hurts."

Sukia chuckled and poked me in my wounded eye, I grunted loudly and smacked her hand away. "Stop torturing me!"

But she only continued as she hopped off the couch and got behind me. "Guack!" I grunted as she choked me out with a sleeper hold.

"Submit to me loser! Admit that I'm the strongest!"

I kicked and slammed my feet on the ground repeatedly, she only added pressure that forced me to yell it out. "You're the strongest!"

"Good!" She released the submission and flopped right beside me.

She probably wanted something, I just knew it. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're being too touchy."

"Which is new, how?"

"Just what do you want?"

"I can't enjoy being around my guy friend? Still cruel as ever."

I groaned and soon got up and went to bedroom, I was planning on going outside so I thought to change my clothes. As I undressed out of my pj's, I was going to my drawers to find some clothes until I saw Sukia searching through my closet. "EHH!" I flung myself under my bedsheets, wrapping myself under them. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a jacket to hide my appearance." She replied, she then look away. "Don't worry, I don't want to see your tiny body."

"My body isn't tiny!" I exclaimed.

She then saw a shoe box, hanging on a shelf. Curious, she tip toed herself and grabbed the box. Opening, she found a load of cash inside it. "Don't you dare!" I said, spying on her. I already had me on a shirt and sports shorts.

Her hand was reaching for the cash.

"Please! I was saving up for an Nintendo Switch."

"I'll pay you back!"

"You already said that when you blackmailed me! And I haven't got anything in return!"

"I'm for real this time. C'mon, money isn't meant for saving anyway! You need to spend it."

I furrowed my eyebrows out of anger. She grabbed the entire stash and stuffed it into into a pocket. "Come on, let's go." She says while grabbing one of my sweaters.

We've both headed out with her yanking my arm. "Where are we going?"

"Where were you planning to go?"

"To train."

"Scratch that, we're gonna explore."

She suddenly carried me over the guard rails before tossing me over it. I scream for dear-life and thudded right onto my shoulder. "Argh."

"Get off your ass." Sukia says while landing onto her feet and jogged out into the opening.

I caught up with her shortly while still grunting. "Jerk! You should've warned me before throwing me off!"

"You're a cat! You should've landed on your feet automatically."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We were jogging for a while but we've finally stopped at a...toy store? "A toy store?"

"Yup. You like toys don't you?"

I stared at her confusingly. "I do but you?"

It was afterwards, I followed her into the toy store where we adventure through the entire store. "What are we getting?"

"A toy helicopter! I always wanted one of those when I was little." She said, while glancing at each shelf.

I found the toy helicopters on a higher shelf and decided to get it for her. "Here, I found them." I said, handing it over to her.

She smiled gratefully but realized I didn't got myself one. She grabbed another one and handed it to me. "It won't be fun if I'm playing by myself."

I stared at the toy and gave a small smile. "At least batteries are included."

Bringing them to the cashier, Sukia look around as if she forgotten something. "I'll be back, wait for me outside." She said, giving the right amount of money to for the two helicopters. The cashier place them in a bag before handing them to me.

I showed my gratitude by bowing as I then left. I checked my nonexistent watch, waiting for Sukia. As she came out, I groaned. "What took you so long?"

"Oh no reason." Sukia says while looking at me with a very evil smile as she kept her hands behind her back. "Inuko, think fast!"

"Huh-" My eyes widen when she suddenly had massive toy hands around hers, aiming them both at me. "Wai-"

The hands suddenly blasted toward me as if they were rockets, the fuel was her water. "Dah!" I grunted as the hands was slammed right into my abdomen. "Argh! Jesus!"

Sukia laughed hysterically as she picked the massive gloves up. "Hahaha, I told you to think fast!"

"Grr, you know, one of these days I'll get back at you."

She playfully cupped my cheeks with the massive gloves. "Can't wait for that day, loser." She says while nudging my forehead.

We've continue with our scroll until I saw Neji, going to his car with a few light groceries. I waved. "Hey Neji!"

Neji glance over to me and surprisingly recognized me. "Hey, cat boy isn't it?"

"Its Inuko." I replied while heading over to him, Sukia followed him while staring at unfamiliar Neji person. "Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just getting some groceries. What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

I pointed at the bandage that was over my eye. "Got a vicious cut over my eye so..." I chuckled.

"I see." He said while placing his groceries in the trunk. "Who's your friend."

"Sukia Kaiyo, skipping school."

"Straight forward aren't ya? I'm not a nark so don't worry."

"So, do you need help?" I asked.

"Nah but I enjoy the company. Tag along if you like."

I smiled happily but Sukia brought me back to speak secretly. "Why are you trying to get in a car with a total stranger?"

"You don't know him? That's Neji, he played as a villain back at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to train us. Not only that but he's a detective."

Sukia still didn't wanted to travel with some random old guy, I gave her the puppy eyes look since I really needed to learn something from Neji. "Woof..."

"Ugh." Sukia groaned.

I found myself in the front passenger seat while Sukia was in the back. "So, is that your girlfriend in the back?" Neji asked while driving off.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

I then got slapped straight in the mouth. "You didn't have to speak so fast."

"Ow! B-but we aren't..."

"I know that but the way you say it sounds like I'm terrible to date."

Neji chuckled at our little argument, I then changed the subject while rubbing my lip. "S-so, I want to ask. You can produce your long-distance attack, right?"

"Yeah, I can. My quirk was originally known as a long ranger, however I learn how to develop it into an empowerment quirk."

"Oh really? I thought it was the other way around."

"Most people would think that. But the thing is, I can shoot my quirk from every part of my body but I can also contain it in to increase my physical skills."

"Can you help me develop a long range attack?"

"That depends. Not everyone's quirk can develop a long range attack, that's why the Support Department exist."

After what felt like a long ride, we've parked in front of his garage. "So do you want to train with me or something?"

"Yes, I don't have anything better to do."

We've prepared ourselves in his backyard after setting up his groceries in his house. His house was very well-organized and wealthy despite it not being a mansion or anything. I activated my cat quirk while putting up my dukes. "Let's spar for a bit, its the only way I could discover your abilities."

I nodded and charge at him head first. It wasn't a smart idea but I trusted my speed. Neji launch a punch first that I ducked under of while running behind him. Neji then swung a backhand that I was able to react but not dodge. I blocked the attack with both my forearms but was sent flying during the process. "Argh!" I grunted while being driven across the ground.

I got back up rather easily, only to see Neji shooting toward me. I skipped out the way to avoid a very powered up punch that created a small shockwave. I slash my claws but Neji block it with his arm which left a stinging glaze. I then jumped back again to avoid another attack from him, that until he caught me in midair. "Revolting Disc!"

I was blasted back that left me barreling back onto the ground. "Come on! Show me that spinning move."

I got back up and started to gain momentum by running insane fast before leaping into air before rotating very fast that created an air pressure. "Lion Driller!"

Neji shield himself with his arms while also empowering them with his quirk. Like before, when we collided, we repelled each other with me being blown back the furthest. Neji only lost his footing before dropping onto his behind. I flipped onto my feet and was ready to attack again until Neji shouted. "WE'RE DONE!"

"Huh?"

"That move there, I think it gave me an idea."

I was curious and desperate to know. "You know how you wine that wind up when you spin?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you do that?"

"It's because my increased speed. The fast I spin, the more wind I generate. Its like being a fan." I explained.

"Okay, hear me out. What if you do something like that but you launch it out toward your opponent. You know like how I create a shockwave with my punches?"

"Oh, yeah! I can do something similar to that!" I said before thinking. Both the Lion Driller and Tiger Buster were both momentum charged moves. I was lost in my train of thought for a while which left Neji concern.

"You okay?"

Knock out my thoughts, I chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah! I'm just trying to figure out a name and how I'm suppose to do it."

"I'm going to cook some sea bream. If you looking to train, I some workout tools in the basement."

I taken his offer and went to his basement to see many workout tools. I mainly worked with the dumbbells and done abdomen exercises such as situps and dragon stretches, all while thinking of my new technique and Yano. I called her phone but I didn't get any answer.

I sighed, I figured that she'll be angry with me since I've been ignoring her rapid messages last night. When I was eating Neji's cooked Sea Beam along with Sukia, he spoke up to me. "So tell me about yourself kid."

"O-oh, there's nothing interesting about me...what about you? Someone with a strong quirk should be well-known."

"Well-known?! Heh, kid back in my day, I was rolling with both All Might and Endeavor. I was the no.3 hero! Hell, I could've been no.2!"

"What happen?" Sukia asked.

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you a top hero anymore?" Sukia questioned.

"Me and some other heroes got in a destructive fight with some villains. They weren't your everyday ones either." Neji replied, pulling back his sleeve to show his robotic arm. "I lost an arm because of that shit and some innocent civilians die. That left me devastated and I was forced to retire but I was okay with that, I got to spend more time with my daughter." Neji shown me a picture of little girl with periwinkle hair, smiling brightly. "She's a heroine too."

"Isn't that Nejire Hado?" Sukia asked.

"Yeah, she got her last name from her mother. You know her?" He said.

"In person? No, but I heard that she was apart of the big three back in UA and I've seen her in the newspapers time from time." Sukia replied.

Neji smiled brightly. "Yup, that's my girl."

Me and Sukia finished our Sea Beam with Sukia sitting up and stretching her arms out. "Okay, me and my friend are gonna take off. Thanks for the food."

"Need a ride?"

"No." Sukia bluntly replied.

"B-but I-"

Sukia wasn't gonna give me a say as she yanked on my ear and headed to the door with our belongings. "O-ow! S-see you around Neji!"

Now outside, Sukia finally released my ear. "Geez, what's your problem?" I asked.

"I skipped school to spend time with my friend, not hang out at retired hero's house, loser." She said while thumping my forehead.

I rolled my eyes as I then heard a phone call. Picking it up, I saw that it was Yuriko. I stood some distance away from Sukia so she wouldn't hear. "Hello?"

"Did you steal my fucking dairy?"

"What?" I spat.

"You heard me."

I sighed. "Yes, I did."

She didn't say anything for a moment which had me concern. I was going to say something until she spoke. "How much did you read?" She asked.

"I've read enough. Yuriko, you should come back."

"I can't. I don't wanna get your parents in trouble."

"Then how can I help?" I asked.

"Watch your back. Kazawa knows about you and is using Gehimasu and his friends as puppets. I'm trying to find a way to contact my grandma parents in South Korean."

I wasn't surprised, Gehimasu did told me to watch my back as if it was a threat but I'm far from phase and shaken by empty threats from a insect. "I'll call you back." Yuriko hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket with Sukia look at me with her eyebrows cocked upward. "Speaking to other girls, huh? Can't wait until Yano hears about this."

"Wait! It isn't like that!"

"I'm just fuckin with ya. What's it about though?"

"None of your business."

Sukia bought out her phone about to dial Yano's phone number. "Tell me or I'll tell Yano that you're getting night calls from other girls."

My cheeks brighten up red. "I-I don't get night calls! And when I do, they're from you."

Sukia nudged my shoulder. "Whatcha tryin to say? You don't enjoy my company?"

"I do!"

Sukia grinned. "Want me to come over?"

"No!" I exclaim with my face burning crimson. "Why are you and Yano are such perverts..."

Sukia laughed. "I'm not a pervert but I do enjoy teasing your submissive ass."

I didn't know how to reply to that. After gaining some balls, I was still consider a light weight. Not that I was surprised, I lost against Sukia and Akatsueki...but that was going to change after I figure out a way to create a long-range attack with my hands. "Thanks for reminding me that I need to go see Yano after school. Ya know, I been a jerk to her and honestly, I do miss hanging out with her."

_"That's...very sweet." _I thought with a blush appearing on my face. We've later took the bus ride home.

The rest of the day was simple, the two of us were having fun with our toy helicopters. "Damn, it would be cool if these helicopters could shoot lasers or something." Sukia said.

"Stop going too far! Your remote is gonna lose-" Right when I was about to say it, her helicopter fell and hit the ground hard, breaking. "signal."

"Fuck!" She stomped the ground.

I returned back my helicopter so I wouldn't become a victim of the ground. "Where's Buru?"

"At school?"

My eyes shrink, did she say he's at school? "Seriously? Why is he at school?!"

Sukia shrugged. "He just wanted to go."

I snapped. "You dumbass! Didn't you forget the black eye he had?!"

Sukia was surprised that I cursed but it didn't make her happy that I was directing it toward her. "No, I didn't. But it isn't bad. And you better stop yelling at me like I won't kick your ass!" She lightly shoved me.

I then opened my door so I could sit my helicopter inside, suddenly I grabbed and yanked her inside by her arm. "Yo, dude what the fuck is your problem?! You want to fight?" She snatched away from me as I slam the door shut.

"Sukia, shut up and listen! Buru is a target at school! They're going to beat him up!"

"No they won't and Inuko, my brother is his own human being. I told him that I was staying here and he wanted to go to school instead."

_"But why?!" _I thought. What was his plan? Buru knows that he couldn't fight by himself...or can he? "Sit on the couch, I need to read you something." I said while running to my room, Sukia just shrug her shoulders and headed to the kitchen.

I returned back to Yuriko's diary, I now had mixed feelings on telling Sukia since she wanted me to hand it over to the authorities before. Sukia waited for me on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, I didn't questioned it and sat beside her. Eating some popcorn, she glance over to the diary with a dumbfounded glaxe. "That's a girl's diary."

"I know! But let me read it to you!"

"Let me guess, it has some dark, gruesome fantasies in there, I'm assuming?"

"I- wouldn't say fantasies."

Not holding back, I read the part where Yuriko talks about her adoption and being a victim of molestation and rape. Surprisingly Sukia didn't walk away with the disgust look she was making at me. But after I finished the disgusting part, I begin reading the part about Gehimasu.

_First meeting Gehimasu._

_I met this boy called Gehimasu...and I think I'm developing feelings for him. He's crude, mean, and a jerk to kids who would be called geeks, dorks or nerds but I kinda found that attracting. He wanted to be my friend and wanted me to join his little gang since I sometimes do the same._

_I didn't wanted to act out on my feelings since everyone knows me as a boy, Crimson. But it didn't matter anyway since he had a girlfriend named Sukia._

Sukia rised an eyebrow, angrily.

_I've seen this Sukia girl before and knew I didn't have a chance. She dresses like a tomboy or a girl who's going to a punk-rock concert. Not only that but she was in the Hero Course, meaning she was on top of the food-chain when it comes to toughness. That's what the other delinquents would in these circumstances. I cast away those feelings. I didn't need them anyway, besides, I do like us better as friends._

___

_My feelings for Gehimasu was becoming mix ever since he met Kazawa and finding out that Sukia wasn't actually his girlfriend. It was like he became a tool. I couldn't say why because Gehimasu didn't knew what he done to me and if he did found out, he might end up like Safaran_. _I've heard that Gehimasu didn't had a father figure so Kazawa was able to manipulate him?_

_First meeting Inuko._

_This boy with brown haired in the hero course we've been bullying. It was different though, Gehimasu made us constantly bully him and it was because the guy was talking or looking at Sukia? I didn't know._

_Strangely though, I enjoyed it. It unlocked an sadistic side, I felt in control and I felt like I could release all my rage onto him. Watching him bleed...cry...coward in fe__ar, it reminded me of myself and I hated it. Probably another reason why I enjoy beating him, I hated my helpless self._

_I've grown tired of it though unlike Gehimasu and Jorge. Jorge was just a tool for Gehimasu and does whatever he says while Gehimasu just hated Inuko. __Things with Kazawa though still hadn't change, I kept getting violated and I kept my mouth shut. But I had a plan._

_After Inuko's murderous incident._

_Now I'm sleeping on the floor of the kid that I released all of my frustration on. It was strange, so strange that I didn't know how to explain it. Even though I was away from that freak who tries to be my father, I felt helpless. When I look at Inuko, I feel like if I do the slightest thing to him, he'll kick me out on my ass. I had to fill in my promise and tell Gehimasu to back off._

The writing was different on this page, it was all crazy-like and was all capital.

_HE WANTED TO EMBARRASS ME?! MAKE ME FEEL TERRIBLE!? I show him then! IF ANYONE IS READING THIS, INUKO HAS DRIVEN ME TO SUICIDE! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!_

My mind was blank when I read this part, I didn't know how to respond to that. I continue to read.

_My body feels so terrible but better when I start cutting myself and was knocking on death's door. I was surprised that I didn't die though and I was surprised he came to my rescue. Again, it was strange. I didn't think the person who I beat up on would save my worthless life. I hated it...but I loved it too..._

_I hated it because my life wasn't worth living and because the person who saved me but...I loved it too...because I felt that someone cared about me? Even if he didn't think that, I did._

_During Inuko's party._

_I stayed hidden in Inuko's room. I didn't want to cause any drama. Inuko let me play with his phone, I guess? Inuko's party is loud and surprisingly lit._

_The day after the party._

_As I keep saying, me living with Inuko keeps getting strange. Last night, I was going to sleep since the party was coming to end and decided to let Inuko's phone charge since it was getting low. But a girl, with white haired came in. I remember seeing her with class 1b students so I knew she was part of the hero course. She was lurking through Inuko's phone. I spoken up and gotten her attention._

_She look at me with her eyes sickeningly widened. She then launch me and pinned me down with one hand and a knee. The other hand, she brought out a small pocket knife which halted my chance to struggle. I wonder how this small petite girl was so strong, I scared for my life. She asked me if I was Inuko's girlfriend and I said no very fast which brought up a smirk on her face. She then said while having the knife close to my neck. "If you tell anyone this, I'll know. With a snap, I'll have your corpse rotting in a dumpster."_

_I didn't take those words lightly and nodded. As she left, I had the urge to cry again. It was like, I could never escape bad luck. But lucky for me, I cried myself to sleep before Inuko could notice._

My stomach twisted when I read that, I knew now that Yano was a spazz...but I didn't think she'll use death threats and actually had someone fear for their life. The bowl was almost empty and Sukia...surprisingly didn't felt weirded out. "Yano...god, I don't..."

"Was that all?" Sukia asked.

"Didn't you hear what I just read!? Why would she bring a knife to my party? It's a party!" I shouted.

Sukia knew that Inuko would find something was up. "She has a problem, she gets maniac episodes sometimes."

That would make sense, Sukia stood up. "I gotta go, gonna take the bus ride to Yano's house. The rest of your money is on the kitchen counter!" Sukia says while leaving out the apartment.

I was still annoyed that she forced me to take my money out but I was okay with it since it was kind of fun.

* * *

School was over and I was resting on Yano's bed, waiting for her. It didn't take a while for her to come. "Hey shorty!"

Yano eyes widened, surprised. "Sukia? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your best friend? I can't come here now?" Sukia said while walking over to her friend.

Yano crossed her arms while looking away. "Inuko called me and-"

Sukia grabbed Yano's hands, noticing that she was wearing a long-sleeve under her school shirt. Yano immediately snatched her hands away but Sukia grabbed it again, pulling up her sleeves to see the self-inflicted cuts. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Get out my house."

"I thought you were done with this-"

"It's your fault anyways!" Yano cut off Sukia.

"H-how is it my fault?!" Sukia exclaimed.

Yano clutched her fists. "You know how it is! When you catch feelings for someone, you suddenly up and abandoned me like we weren't best friends since kindergarten."

This was a long time coming and honestly she wanted this to happen just to know how Yano really feels. "Okay but tell me how that makes it my fault?"

"The main reason why I dated Inuko because I knew you were liking him."

Sukia wasn't surprised but felt angered that she openly admitted that. "Do you know how douchy that is? You're suppose to be my best friend! Stealing someone I like isn't going to grab my attention. And why do you need a boyfriend anyways? Did you forget about all the other boyfriends you had who "up and disappeared.""

"It doesn't matter! Like I've said, every time you find someone you like, you ignore and forget that I exist. You've done it before with that asshole Lax and you were doing it again with Inuko!"

"So I can't have a boyfriend. That's what you're saying?"

Yano went silent, she didn't want to say it but she totally felt that way. Sukia place her hands on Yano's shoulder as she let out a sigh. "If you felt that way Yano, you should've told me. I know how you are, I know what you've been through. But doing what you did then wasn't cool.

Yano sighed and hugged Sukia tightly, sniveling...she broke down into tears. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

Yano heard her phone ring a notification, she got it out from her phone to see a message from Inuko. "So, was it true that you only dated Inuko because of me?"

"Partial, the other reasons are obvious to you."

Sukia went to lay back on Yano's bed. "That reminds me, you brought a knife to that party me and Inuko made. Why?"

Yano was texting back to Inuko while still texting Inuko. "That's not important, your brother was found brutally beaten in one of the boys bathroom."

**Yano: **_Come over tomorrow, please._

**Inuko: **_Okay._

Sukia shot up. "You serious?"

Yano nodded, putting her phone on charger. "It was like he was attacked by a bear and hunters just came and ransacked him, you get my drift?"

Sukia stood there in a state of shock, Inuko was right but it didn't make sense to her. If Buru knew he was a target, then why would he be so eager to go to school.

"Wanna run an autopsy?" Yano asked.

"M-my brother is dead?"

While her phone was on charger, Yano sent Sukia two images. Sukia went to her inboxes with her eyes widened. Her brother's face had so many bruises and clawing, Yano sat beside her to look closely at the image. "Your brother isn't dead. But look at this." She pointed at the clawing marks. "That was most-likely performed by someone with an animalistic quirk."

"Okay...but anyone can have animalistic quirk, take Inuko for an example."

Yano went to the other picture that only shown bloody foot prints that were scattered around. Sukia didn't get what this image was about but she figured that Yano knew something. "You see that?"

"What about it?"

"Those feet prints, they're scattered around and some are even close together in different directions. Either someone loves pacing around or your brother has more than one attacker."

Sukia stared at the picture, dumbfounded. "How did you get these?"

"I was close by when they found Buru's body. Knowing how you're protective over your little brother, I decided to get some evidence that might help you if you're looking to find your brother's attacker."

Sukia went to the contacts to call Inuko since he knew more about Buru's enemies. "Sukia?" Inuko called out.

"Inuko, you remember that conversation about Buru. Well, you were right."

Inuko sighed. "I hate to say I told you so."

"Shut the fuck up Inuko! Its serious!" Sukia shouted into her phone. "My brother was nearly killed by someone or some people. Do you think you can come to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay, thank you." She hung up as she let out a groan. "God, I'm so livid right now."

* * *

**Inuko PoV**

Friday, 8:00am. I still had my bandage over my eye, walking to school alongside with Sukia. She was silent but angry, I could tell from how she was clenching the straps of her book bag. She then spoke up. "Okay, Inuko. I need you to point out on who could possibly attack Buru yesterday."

"I could only think of three. That's Lax, and some guys named Kira and Reo. Before you do anything irrational, we need proof that they did it."

"I got a plan for that."

I had to think, Reo was off from suspension while Kira was not. First things first, I went to Nurse Chiyo to get my eye healed so I would have to wear an bandage. While she nullified the pain, the scar stayed which I didn't mind. I thought it made me look badass. Going to my homeroom class, others asked about the eye scar I've gained.

I've only mentioned that it was an accident as I heard a sigh from Yano. "Anyway, training has been good." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Training already? Man, I'm about all this free time to rest. That battle trial had us training crazy." Erotchi stated.

"I'm still training too. The Battle trial was like a rude awakening to me." Kashi piped in as he stared at his hands before clenching them. "Dang it! I really want a rematch!"

Kashi was then bombarded with paper balls. "Learn how to take a lost!" Kagami said.

"Yeah, its unlike you to get angry over one." Kurista joined in.

Kashi frowned as he then glance at me. "So Inuko, wanna go to the fitness center after lunch? Could use more training buddies."

With a small smile, I nod.

Meanwhile with Sukia, she rest her head in her hands, sighing at the thought of her brother and the scolding she was gonna get from her mother for skipping school. "Hey Sukia." Hansha greeted. "Sorry about your brother."

Hanabi piped in. "Yeah, we've heard that Buru was sent to the hospital. I wonder what's up these kids in the General Education classes. They act like villains more than villains."

"I hope they find out who attacked him." Hansha says.

A scary dark aura circled around the ocean blue girl as her eyes were unhingingly emotionless. **"I will."** She says while staring at Komori. "Hey Komori, can you sit with me and Inuko at lunch? I'm definitely gonna need you for what I'm about to do."

"Uh-oh, I think we're gonna something non-heroic." Yamara says.

Sukia snickered. "I'll spare you all the trouble, I'm doing this after school."

Komori was curious on what she is needed for. It was lunchtime, Sukia pulled me close, whispering. "Anyone you might think that'll attack Buru?" She asked.

I look narrowly at the other class, spotting Reo talking with others. I pointed at his direction. "Okay Komori, can you sniff out any blood on those guys and tell me the blood type?"

I was confused, I can smell blood too but Komori can tell the blood type? Komori walk nonchalantly over to where Reo was sitting at. "Me and my brother blood type are AB negative."

Before she could start sniffing out anyone, her nose was already twitching, she detected it. Getting close, she smelled the blood over Reo's hands. It wasn't visible and it was attempted to be overshadowed by soap. Komori returned back to her table, sitting next to Sukia. "It's the brown haired guy, the one Inuko pointed that. His hands reek of blood, the type is AB negative."

"So it was Reo." I mumbled.

"Does he have a animal quirk?" Sukia asked me.

I shaken my head no. "That's Kira. He has the beast quirk."

"So he must've helped attacked my brother. How does he look?"

"He's still suspended."

Sukia taken a glance at Reo before she whispered something in my ear. It was later, me and few of the guys were in the fitness center, training.

As I was lifting up dumbbells, Gommu spoken up. "So what was that all about, Inuko?"

"Huh?" I spat. "Are you talking about what happen in lunch?"

"Yeah, y'all about to get somebody?" Gommu said.

"It's Sukia. She's trying to find out who beat up her brother."

"I pray for whoever did that not have both their arms broken." Erotchi piped in.

"They might deserve it." Kashi stated.

Me and the others were dumbfounded at Kashi's response, usually he'll be the reasonable one. "Wow, really Kashi?" Gommu said.

Kashi nodded. "I'm not the type to condone an eye for an eye but after seeing Sukia's brother, I wouldn't dare to question Sukia for what she's gonna do to an attacker."

Erotchi snickered. "I agree with you there homie. I hope Sukia kick their asses. You know- I wouldn't mind jumping in."

I smiled, glad that they're at least supporting Sukia. Anyway, after school. Sukia didn't kept her eyes off Reo who wasn't aware that hell was coming. Me and Sukia followed him away from the school before eventually grabbing him and dragging him far deep into the alley. "Don't you dare fucking lie because we already know."

"W-what's going on?"

"You had the scent of blood on your hands. You joined in on jumping Buru, didn't you?" I questioned.

Reo knew that he was screwed and decided to spill it. "O-okay...I did...but I was barely hitting him. Kira was doing all the work-"

That's where Reo was socked right in the jaw but shockingly, I was the first one to hit him. Reo was struggling to stand but Sukia wouldn't let him as she kicked Reo hard in the abdomen. "Why the fuck you and this Kira guy attacked my brother of all people?"

Reo didn't respond, he was busy trying to regain his composure. Sukia wasn't having that as she turn Reo onto his stomach before pulling up his arm and pinning her foot down onto his shoulder blade. "Arggh! W-we just wanted our revenge because he tried telling about our cliq and because he got us suspended."

I remembered when Buru mentioned about Kira and Reo about taking him away. "Cliq, huh? What cliq is this?"

"I can't tell! They're have me dead!"

Me and Sukia stared at each other, bewildered. Killed over something petty. "Seriously?" I questioned.

"L-look man, you know Gehimasu right? Well you see, he got this psycho fuck putting us in line and giving us orders. It was the other reason why we've attacked Buru, we were gonna jump Inuko too since he has been snooping around stuff he shouldn't be in."

I already know what Reo was implying while Sukia was left confused. "What is he talking about?"

"That psycho fuck is Kazawa. He knows that Yuriko was living with me for a small while. I guess he wants me dead now because I know about him."

Reo was crying at this point, he was deeply scared for his life. "Please, I don't want to be apart of this."

I didn't know what to do now, I sighed. Sukia released Reo's arm but suddenly, she kicked Reo that left him unconscious. I watched as Sukia was kicking and stomping him, I eventually pulled her back. "Okay Sukia's that's enough."

"Tch, he deserves it. I don't care if he was told or not."

I didn't have an opinion on- no, no, I agree with Sukia. There wasn't no time for being nice, especially for what they did. "So what about you?" She said to me.

"What about me?"

Me and Sukia start heading home, talking along the way. "A murderer is out for you. If you know about him, we should contact the police."

"Nah."

"What?"

"If I contact the police, then Yuriko would be sent back at the orphanage."

Sukia glared at me. "Are you fucking kidding me? Who cares if she sent back at some orphanage, you should be worried about yourself."

We've made it up the stairs with Sukia stopping in front of me. "I'm serious Inuko."

"Nope! I made progress! Not ending it when I'm close to the en-"

I was then slapped right in the face, really hard. "Did you lose all your brain cells or are you asking for trouble? Yeah, I've told you to stand up for yourself but this is different. You're gonna get yourself hurt for someone else for absolutely no reason."

I rubbed my cheek before sliding my hair behind my ear. " ... It's complicated Sukia. I understand if you don't want help me...but I can't call the authorities, not yet."

Sukia sighed. "Of course I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself."

I blew a sigh of relief, lightly hugging Sukia as I smiled brightly. Sukia hugged back tightly. "Don't forget that you have a girlfriend." She joked.

"S-shut up."

"By the way, can I borrow that girl's diary? I wanna keep reading it."

"Sure."

I've taken the moment to get Yuriko's diary and hand it over to Sukia, I didn't get she'll be so invested into Yuriko's story. "Don't lose it." I said, about to entire my apartment

"Oh and Inuko."

I paused. "What?"

"Cut your fucking hair, it's too long."

I frowned. "Yeah, thanks for your criticism."

* * *

Ironically, Sukia was more interested in this blonde haired girl story. She skipped through most of it since Inuko already read most of it to her.

_It was such a strange feeling._

"She should call this story Life is Strange since she keeps mentioning that word."

_A feeling of warmth but from a person I wouldn't expect. After staying here for quite some time, I guess I developed feelings for him. How couldn't I? He gave me an entire different perspective on boys._

_So__ caring, sweet, and he was cute too. I really loved I wonder what would happen if I acted out on those feelings? It would've been weird and terrible since that short bitch already taken him and because I used to bully him. _

_I like his hair, it smells like strawberries_ _or sometimes watermelons._

"Ugh, she sounds like another Yano. He isn't even that cute..." Sukia said with a small tone of jealousy within her voice.

Meanwhile, Inuko was sitting in the front passenger seat as Karla, Yano's personal maid was driving toward the Hikari's mansion. "You really made Hikari-san, sad." Karla spoken up.

I was a bit caught guard by that statement. "What?"

"Whatever you done made Hikari-san hurt herself."

Inuko eyes widened a bit. "B-but I haven't done an-"

Karla cut him off mid sentence. "Playing with fire isn't smart, you ought be careful."

"Karla-san I-" Inuko silence himself when seen that Karla wasn't paying attention. He sighed and swallowed the littlest pride he had left. "I have no social skills and this is my first time being in a relationship so I really suck at being a boyfriend. And I still don't know much about Yano, so can you tell me what she likes?"

"You two are still young so I wouldn't be surprised that this relationship wouldn't end next month or just weeks later."

"But I don't want that to happen!"

Karla grinned and giggled. "I'm sure you don't."

"So tell me how I can be a better boyfriend?"

"What's do you is your most admire quality?"

"My gymnastics?"

"A quality that can benefit Hikari."

"Oh. My dad taught me how to cook."

Karla giggled. "Well that is an admirable quality, even for someone your age. If I'm gonna be honest, I'll just say give Yano all of your attention, especially when she's off her medication. She's envious, obsessive, and smart. Which is a dangerous combination. You seem genuine on liking Yano unlike her previous boyfriends."

"That's hard." He said. _"And not healthy."_

"Maybe so." Karla parked in front of Yano's garage. "But Yano isn't so shallow, she'll give you something back in return if you ask."

He was glad that it wasn't so one sided even though he wasn't the type to ask for anything. Yano was in her own private bathroom, taking her medication. Yano regretted her maniac episode she had and was preparing to give Inuko a huge apology. "God, this shirt looks terrible." She says while taking off her black long-sleeve before putting it in a laundry basket. Yano look at herself in the mirror. "I wonder." She undone her bra and narrowly glared at her chest. "Does Inuko like bigger boobs?"

She was muttered. Yano left her bathroom, only to find Inuko was laying on her bed. "Inuko!"

"Huh?" Inuko stood up and his eyes widened widely when he saw...those orbs. Inuko legs suddenly gave out as he fell heavily while blood shot from his nose. It was later, Inuko was sitting on her bed again, having his nose cleaned by Yano who had a shirt on. "T-thanks."

"Inuko, I wanna say so-"

"Nope! I wanted to say sorry for making you feel jealous...and..." He held her hands, staring at the new scars on her arms. "You know, you shouldn't done this."

"I...I thought you would've broken up with me and..." Yano eyes became creepily dull. "it wouldn't be pleasant."

Inuko smooches Yano suddenly. She blushed lightly and smiled brightly as she leaned up onto Inuko and went full on mouth wrestling. After making out for a little bit, the two of them left the room. "Want to take a swim?"

"I don't have any swim clothes...and I'm not a fan of swimming..." Inuko says.

"Not a fan of swimming? How come?"

Inuko face went red out of embarrassment. "I don't...I can't swim..."

Yano giggled. "Okay. I'll teach you."

"N-no! P-please..." At this point, she was pulling him toward a large indoor pool. "I-I d-don't have a swim clothes remember."

"Just swim in your-"

"Oneesama!"

And that's where Inuko was suddenly shoved into the pool as Yano glance at a little 10 year old boy with mid-length white hair, wearing a white long-sleeve turtleneck and black pants, along with formal shoes. "T-tokada! W-what are you doing here?"

Tokada smiled brightly. "Me, mom, and dad returned from vacation! How is you and oneesan doing?"

The Oneesan is Yano and Tokada elder sister who is name Yanasa who was actually more secretive. Inuko saw her several times but they never had a conversation. "S-she is in her room."

Tokada eyed over to see that Inuko was climbing up. "Who's he?"

Yano look like she was going to panicked as she tried to mustered up her words. "He's...um!"

Tokada already got the realization. "Is he another one of your boyfriend's?"

Yano gripped tightly onto Tokada shirt, glaring far deep into her little brother eyes. "Shut your fuckin mouth or I'll shove you in the cabin!"

"Is that a problem?" Inuko asked. "By the way, thanks for shoving me into the water!" He said sarcastically while taking off his shirt and squeezing it out.

"Inuko, my dad is here and he...doesn't want me dating any boys."

_"Oh god, overprotective dads..." _Inuko thought. "Do I have to leave?"

"You're completely soaked so no."

Tokada, being extremely nice unlike his sister greeted Inuko. "Hey there! My name is Tokada Hikari! I like getting a new brother-in-law!"

"Tokada..." Yano growled.

Inuko sighed, while he KNEW that Yano had several boyfriends before him, he grew annoyed when people kept bringing them up. He forced a smile and walk up to Tokada while holding his hand out. "Inuko Suteki but call me Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan? How am I sure you're gonna be around long for me to call you Onii-chan."

"Take another jab Tokada, I dare you..." Yano threatened.

"I'll be around for a long time..." He says, hoping that it does last long.

"Where's my daughter?" A male voice called out, reaching out to the indoor swimming pool.

Yano ran Inuko away to a multi-stall, closing the door shut. A 6'5, muscular (not seriously muscular but athletic) man with long black hair entered the indoor pool. Spotting her, the man ran toward his daughter, picking her up with a hug. "My little flashlight! How you've and Yanasa been?"

Her father name was Takashi Kemuri, he actually does have a quirk of his own being smoke body which basically makes him intangible. "We've been fine, father! How was your vacation?"

"It was...great." Tokashi said with slight hesitation.

"Dad, Yano has another bo-"

Before Tokada could finish, Yano zapped him right in the shoulder with a light beam. "Oww!"

"Tokada." Yano muttered, gesturing a knife with her thumb as she slid it across neck. Tokada decided to stay silent, having been a victim of Yano's rage.

"Anyways, I hate to make our reunion short but I came back for a business trip."

Even though she was hiding her boyfriend, she felt disappointed that her dad was going to leave already. Seeing that her mother who awfully resembled each other was standing against the entrance door watched over to them, Yano could assume why her dad wanted to leave quickly as possible. "Okay, have fun."

"Don't have too much fun, sweetie." Akarui says rather cutely but the vibe she was emitting was creepy.

Takashi gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out. Yano look at her mother, forming up a small smile. "So, did you have fun on your vacation?"

"It was the absolute best. Wish we've could've stayed longer but Tokada really need to catch up on his studies."

Tokada who was crying from the stinging pain in his shoulder that was caused by Yano, yelled. "Mom! Yano is hiding her boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Is it safe to come out?" Shouted Inuko.

Yano knew she didn't have to hide Inuko from her mother as she said. "Yes!"

The bathroom door opened with Inuko coming out with drench shirt back on. Yano mother eyebrows quirked up a bit when seeing Inuko. "Mother, this is Inuko Suteki. He goes to my school."

Again, being his respectful self, held his hand out for a handshake. "I...see where Yano gets her good looks from..."

Akarui was going to shake his hand but...she suddenly withdrawn. She brought out a fat wallet. "Do you have a quirk perhaps? If so, turn it on please."

Inuko was slightly confused but happily obliged as his cat ears and tail flung out. "Meow?"

Her eyes widen as she taken out a photo from her wallet, holding it beside Inuko's face. The picture quality wasn't perfect but it had color, it was an old picture of her and Inukai but it was different, the two was younger compared to the picture Inukai shown Yano. "Is...that my mama?"

"Oh gosh. You are related to Inukai. This is me and her back in 8th grade..." Akarui said, putting the picture back in her wallet. She then glared at Inuko narrowly. "Is this some sort of revenge on me asking her senior prom date out? Cause she still won't believe that I wasn't aware that he was taken!"

"No...?" Inuko replied, actually surprised that his mom and Yano's mom knew each other way back then.

"Then what are you doing with my daughter? Did she pay you?"

"MOTHER!" Yano exclaimed.

"N-no... She didn't pay me..." He stated. Akarui suddenly tugged on Inuko's ear, leading him away. "Ow! Ow!"

"Mother, let my boyfriend go!"

Akarui brought Inuko to one of the nearby guest room and closed the door shut, locking it. Yano repeatedly banged on the door but Akarui wasn't didn't bat an eye. She released the cat boy who eyes were teary. "What do you like about my daughter? You aren't very wealthy so you must be with her for our money."

Inuko chuckled nervously. "No way...I would never do that."

"Then what is it?"

"Cause I like her?"

"Then what do you like her for?"

Inuko didn't no how to explain it, he scratched the back of head and said what was on his mind. "I like how she's so tiny..."

**"I'M NOT TINY!!!" **Yano roared.

"It's kind of cute and she's kind of remind me of a Tsundere."

"What's a Tsundere?" Akarui asked.

"A person, mainly a girl who acts all tough and mean on the outside but is very sweet and caring on the inside."

Akarui thought he seem genuine but not genuine enough. "What else?"

"Well..." Inuko thought for a second. "I like her mainly because she gets me. Ever since I came to UA, I was being constantly bullied and was afraid to tell anyone because I didn't want anybody think I was a coward. And then...when Yano asked me out, she helped me express my feelings and even told me that she went through the same thing but gotten tough because of it. And at one time, she actually defended me against my bullies. So I guess I like her because she's sweet, nice and cute." Inuko stated with his cheeks blushing.

Akarui for some reason was very surprised, it wasn't the first time that someone seem to like her daughter genuinely but it was quite sometime that someone did it. Akarui smiled as she whispered something into Inuko's ear. "I have an attic upstairs with some VHS tapes and a photo album, if you want to value your safety, I suggest you should check them out and form up your opinion."

Inuko was confused by that statement, Akarui finally opened the door, with Yano dropping right in. "Good news Yano, I've decided to let your boyfriend to spend a night."

"Wha-" Akarui silence Inuko by placing her hand over his mouth.

Inuko stayed silent, guessing he was staying for the night. Yano got an awkward vibe from both her boyfriend and mother. Inuko was in the bathroom, washing the chlorine off from himself in a shower. "Sorry about pushing you in the water." Yano says while sitting some new clothes on the toilet, including a dry towel.

"Its fine."

Yano stood against the wall with her arms crossed. "So what did my mother tell you?"

"You didn't hear it?"

"Most of it but then it got suddenly quiet for a moment. What else did she tell you?" Yano asked.

"She told me to listen to some VHS tapes and something about a photo album."

"Oh..." She muttered. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Only if you don't do anything weird."

Yano giggled. "I've already taken my medication, you'll be fine."

It was later, Inuko was walking out the bathroom, talking to his mom on the phone. "I'll be okay mama, don't worry about me." He says into the phone, walking downstairs.

He saw that Yano was talking to Karla. He didn't think too much about it, all he was focused was on that delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen. "Is something cooking?"

A small smile appeared on white-haired girl face as she grabbed Inuko's hand, leading him to the kitchen table. "Yup, here. You be the first to eat."

"Thanks Yano!"

Karla place a bowl of katsudon in front Inuko, along with a spoon. Yano and Karla watched him eat, later Inuko suddenly fainted into his food. "You need help taking him to your room?"

"Nope, I'll be fine." Surprisingly, Yano was able to carry Inuko in her arms, bridal-style. After laying him in her bed, she pull Inuko's phone out his pocket. "Inuko you idiot, it isn't smart to leave your phone without a password."

Several hours, Inuko accidentally woke himself up by rolling off the bed. He raised his head up with a string of saliva drooling from the left corner of his mouth. "Ugh. What the heck?" He saw someone's feet, it was Yasana. She was holding Inuko hand.

"Get up, we're going to the attic."

He remembered that Akarui told him about the attic but he wondered why he felt so tired. "It's dark, how long I've been knocked out?" Inuko asked while getting up.

"My sister drugged you and overheated your phone." Yanasa said while leading him to the attic. Inuko didn't catch that perfectly since he was still dozed out. "The cassette tapes are labeled, read the 10th one. And then go through the photo album."

Yanasa opened the attic door and let Inuko crawled into it. It was a lot bigger inside and was sort of organized...but still dusty like every other attic. He found a container filled with cassettes tapes, looking for the 10th label tape. He placed I instead the cassette player before clicking play.

**Cassette Player.**

_"I think we should transfer Yano out of that school." _

The voice was Takashi and he sounded very concerned.

_"Why? She's always happy when coming back."_

Said Akarui.

_"She came back soaked in water and her glasses were broken! And before that, she was beat u-"_

Inuko heard a thunderstorm in the background.

_"Y-Yano! Your hands..."_

Takashi stuttered.

_"I'm s-sorry but I couldn't help m-myself. I-It's just when I saw him kissing her."_

Yano said timidly.

_"It's okay sweetie, you're just going through the same phase that I went-"_

_"Stay away from her!"_

A thud was heard after Takashi yelled, Akarui was heard grunting.

_"You think this is fuckin normal? She killed three boys already and you're talking to her about it like its a normal thing!"_

Takashi snapped.

_"You've...known I've went through the same thin-"_

_"I don't fuckin care! I don't want my daughter to be a psycho_ _like you!"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Getting my kids away from you!"_

The argument sounded like it was getting away the cassette player so it was harder to hear but it didn't matter. Inuko already heard enough. _"She killed three boys already!" _Those words echoed into Inuko's head, Inuko then look at the photo album, opening it...the first page was just happy family photos. Flipping through them, he made it to those images. _"Oh my god..."_

"That's her boyfrien-"

Inuko screamed but Yanasa place her hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Calm down, it's just me." She said. Pointing at the first image was a male Sehai student, dead near a ditch. He had multiple stabbed wounds in the bag. "That's her second boyfriend. Bureza Wasami, she lured him away and stabbed him in the back." Her hand then went to the second picture but this time, this boy was tied up to a chair with blood dripping from the left side of his cranium. "That's her a second, Rensu Aoi. She...got someone to kill him instead."

She pointed at another boy who throat was slit and then another but that boy's corpse was laying next to a girl's. The last one was actually gruesome, not only the girl was stabbed countless of times but her cranial matter look like it was shot through by a shotgun. "Why do...you have pictures of these?"

"Yano taken pictures of these and sent them to our mom. And after that, the investigation of these dead kids suddenly vanish from existence like it never happen."

Inuko gulped. "Didn't you say that Yano drugged me?"

"My little sister is more cunning when she has taken her pills. Karla sometimes to help her too." Yanasa stated.

Inuko head felt very light-headed after seeing those dead bodies. Inuko founded himself vomiting in the toilet. "I'm sorry that I've shown you that. But that's what our mother meant. Yano can't handle a rejection, break up or anything that lower her self-esteem."

"My phone..."

"Oh, she burnt out the battery. She must've figured that you would've called the police."

Inuko flushed the toilet. "So, I'm pretty much screwed if I don't make her happy all the time."

"She isn't the Queen of England so don't spoil her."

"I'm...gonna go back to sleep."

Inuko went back to Yano's room, closing the door. He skipped up, startled when he saw Yano awake. "Where were you?"

"I-I...n-no where. Just...getting some water."

Yano sighed, she look calm and sane but tears was forming up in her eyes. "You were nice Inuko, genuinely. And, you something bad happens to you would scar me forever. So, if you want to break up. Please, tell me now."

Inuko had mix feelings, very afraid to end up like one of those boys...but on the other hand, he really did develop feelings for Yano. _"I'm probably gonna regret this but..."_

"No way Yano...I won't break up with you. Okay? J-just-"

Yano embraced Inuko tightly. "You won't regret this Inuko. Anything you want or need, I'll get it for you."

Inuko chuckled nervously. "Get me a new phone."

"Heh...I'm sorry for that...and I will, tomorrow."

In the afternoon, Inuko awoken up with a phone box resting beside him along with some headphones. A note was laying there, saying.

_For you._

_Love: Yano._

Inuko squinted, he didn't figure that Yano would actually get him a phone. This phone though was bigger and more up-to-date than his original one. "Holy cow. How much did this cost?"

"500 dollars. The headphones cost 160...you're welcome." Yano says, suddenly entering the bedroom.

Inuko was astonished and speechless. He didn't know how to express his gratitude but Yano was okay with it. "Your clothes are dry by the way. If you need a ride home, then we'll use my bike."

"It's the weekend, I can probably stay another day but I need to call Su- nevermind."

"No no, it's alright. I'm not gonna get jealous."

Inuko smiled as he set up his account into his new phone. After getting everything, he called Sukia's phone who almost answered instantly. "Hey-"

"Bro! Why the fuck you keep sending me to voicemail? Was your phone off or something?"

"Something...happen." He says while eyeing Yano who giggled nervously. "What did you want?"

"You had that Yuriko girl living with you right to get away from the nasty fuck, right? So how about we send her to Yano's house? Kazawa wouldn't be able to do shit against her."

Seeing how Yano is able to get away with murderer, it didn't sound like a bad idea. "Perfect plan..."

"You okay, Inuko?" Sukia asked him.

"Nope...I'm perfectly fine. I'll call you back later."

Inuko hung up the phone, he was still traumatized and scared from what he saw yesterday. Yano knew it too and decided to comfort him. "Inuko, you have nothing to worry about. I've told you, nothing will happen to you."

"Your sister already told me why but...I'm curious to hear something from you."

Yano didn't think he'll ask her that and in someway, she was glad that he did. "It's like a curse. Me, my mother and my grandmother and possibly many other of my female relatives become serial killers, monsters. Like a tick that can set us off and we just kill anyone. Most of us become lovesick while others are soulless killing machines."

"Oh..." Was all Inuko could say as he saw Yano get a laptop. After booting it up, she typed up the Luminous Baby and clicked a Wikipedia tab. Scrolling down, there was one section about a killing spree.

"You've heard about the Luminous Baby, right?"

"Yeah, the first person known to have a qu-" He paused, realizing the similar quirks that Yano and that baby had. "You're related to her?"

"Her name is Liang and yes. It only but a theory but I think she's the reason why we're like this."

She shown him the paragraphs that described her victims. Unlike Yano, it was stated that Liang killed both men and women in a gruesome fashion. Yano then shown him info about her marriage and execution. Liang fell in love with a man name Yuzhou. Soon they have became a couple and got married, having three kids in total. But then, Yuzhou betrayal lead to Liang execution.

"If he knew that she was a serial killer than why would he marry her?"

Yano shrugged. "I don't know but after her death, that's where the curse begun. Her oldest daughter began killing with her first victim being Yuzhou himself. She held a prejudice against men after Yuzhou basically ratted out her out. So that raises a question..." She look at Inuko very deeply into her eyes. "If I was Liang and you were Yuzhou, would you have told on me?"

Inuko shaken his head which had Yano grabbed his hands. "You promise?" She asked.

He tilted his head. "I won't. I promise that I won't."

Yano smiled, stroking the cat boy cheek. As she was about kiss him, Takada flung the door open. "Onii-san! Onii-chan...?"

Yano paused as she then glared at her little brother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well...your friends from school are downstairs."

Yano and Inuko eyes widened, their relationship was still secret to everyone else. "Inuko get in the closet." Yano got up and ran to her brother. "Takada, keep your mouth shut about Onii-san! Don't tell anyone about him okay?

Yano then ran to her to mother, meanwhile Inuko was getting in the closet with his phone and headphones. The closet was a walk in and big, not surprisingly but it was filled with so many clothes. Inuko heard Komori, Yamara, mainly all the girls in his class...except for Sukia. He recieved a message earlier, saying that she was at the hospital to check on her brother.

**Sukia: **_He's okay but he has amnesia._

**Inuko****: **_Okay._

It's been an entire hour, he expected Yano to pull him out the closet when the girls at least leave the room. He sent a text message to Yano.

**Inuko: **_Yano, when are they leaving?_

**Yano: **_They are spending a night, ig._

**Inuko: **_What! But I was suppose to spend the night here._

**Yano: **_Sorry...I mean you still could, that's if you want our relationship be public. _;)

**Inuko****: **_Can you get them out, I'll escape through the window._

"Who are ya texting?" Hanabi scooted over to Yano, she withdrawn her phone away.

"None of your business..." Yano shut off her phone, getting an idea. "Hey, you girls wanna take a swim? Let's go to my pool."

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Can we eat first?" Hansha says.

Inuko blew a sigh from relief as he saw the girls leave the room. As he activated his cat quirk, the boy slid open the window and jumped out.

**Yano: **_Take my bike._

**Inuko: **_Thanks._

A while later, Inuko was peddling his way home on Yano's bike, still in his pajamas that Yano given him. Despite that, Inuko was enjoying the breeze that blew through his hair, it felt relaxing. But then, a tragedy struck. It was a red light and Inuko was free to past but a car, driving at a high speed hit Inuko hard. Inuko was knocked far back along with Yano's bike, he scrapped across the ground. He wasn't unconscious...but deeply in pain. Random people and heroes came to check on Inuko but he was getting up. "You need to go to the hospital kid." The popular they call Kamui Woods said.

"I'm fine, thank you sir." Inuko was dazed a bit but he was okay enough to get on his bike. Other heroes were questioning the driver who ran a red light and hit Inuko. Before Inuko can drive off, he saw the man...it was Kazawa. Desperately, he wanted to shout out and tell that the heroes that Kazawa is a murderous rapist but he couldn't, not yet. He peddled off, while wincing in pain.

Surprisingly, he was able to get home. Inuko was in the bathroom, cleansing himself from the blood that leaked from his possibly new scars. Luckily it wasn't anything serious but he was heavily hurt. _"Ugh can't wait until we bust this guy."_

* * *

**_Howdy, hope you enjoyed the series._**


End file.
